


Exilium

by ladyamesindy



Series: Exilium [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyamesindy/pseuds/ladyamesindy
Summary: EXILIUM - In Old English law: 1) Exile, banishment from one’s country; 2) Driving away, despoiling.  Exile is a privation of country, a change of natal soil, a loss of native laws.   - Black’s Online Law DictionaryThey came to explore a new galaxy.  They came for a new beginning.  They came with all the hopes and dreams and fears of a people looking to make a new home.  What they found waiting for them was anything but hopeful.  What happened next trashed all the dreams.  The fears were just the beginning ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back when we first heard the name of Mass Effect's new game to follow the trilogy, I had an idea pop into my head for a story. That was all it took. Mass Effect Andromeda = MUSES ATTACK ALERT! LOL As we started to hear more about the game, I realized my idea wasn't going to fit in with the Ryders and so I set it on the backburner for a while.
> 
> Then the game came out and we were introduced to a brand new galaxy ... and all the trials and tribulations that go along with change, exploration, leaving everything behind for a 'new beginning.' And my OC whispered in my ear as things like 'Nexus Uprising' and 'fourteen months later you guys finally show up!' And suddenly, Exilium was born.
> 
> I can't even begin to put into words my thanks to GuileandGall for her assistance with betaing. Not only is she a great friend and a terrific editor, but because she was unafraid to challenge me on things, she makes me a better writer! Thank you, my dear, so very much! I couldn't ever have done this without you!

**_EXILIUM_ **

 

“Where are we?”

The boss’ voice was smooth as chocolate silk pie and just as tempting, but Ryn ignored it.  Mostly, at any rate.  Other than for the fact he was standing right next to her seat, his hand grasping the back of it tightly, she could.  Hell, her eyes were closed and her breathing still fairly even.  It was the trade off.  She wasn’t currently on duty.  Naasha had asked to fly the first leg of the return trip, so Ryn catching a few zzz’s was allowed.

“The Anasa system,” the angaran pilot replied.  Her voice was soft, more respectful of Ryn’s current state of relaxation.  The two had become fast friends weeks ago upon meeting.  When on duty they had a mutual understanding and respect borne of those who knew their lives quite literally depended on one another.   _I’ve got your back if you’ve got mine._  Standard philosophy of soldiers -- and smugglers -- no matter which galaxy you were in.

Not to say that the Boss didn’t respect it either.  For a smuggler, Ryn found Reyes Vidal to be one of the more honorable ones, among his own kind as well as their clients.  It had thrown her a little at first.  Though smuggling hadn’t been her thing back in the Milky Way, _honor_ had been difficult to find at times.  After meeting Reyes, it’d taken some getting used to, but she could now see how much a part of him it was.  And it ran deep.  It put him in a class by himself, too.  Their competition often sneered and scoffed at the idea, but the fact they even mentioned it meant word was getting around.  And that word got them the better jobs.

Besides, Ryn knew Reyes well enough now to recognize he wasn’t trying to disturb her rest.  Not when she and Naasha were tag team piloting.  He’d been a pilot, too, way back in the day, or so he’d said.  He wanted success on these runs, not the potential for danger outside of what they might normally face.  No, it was simply the nature of his voice striking something inside her that caused her to stir into a more wakeful state.  That and an undercurrent of curiosity.

Pushing herself straighter in the co-pilot seat, Ryn covered her mouth with her hand when she couldn’t stifle a yawn.  She rubbed at her eyes, murmuring sleepily, “Wha’s up?”

Reyes chuckled, releasing his hold on the chair.  “Sorry to wake you.”  Ryn blinked and nodded.  There was sincerity there, but she didn’t miss the undercurrent of inquisitiveness that it veiled.  To Naasha he asked, “What do the scans show?”

“Quiet,” the pilot responded immediately.  

It was an odd way to reply to the question, and Ryn had to wonder if their universal translator was on the fritz again.  It wasn’t unusual for them to mis-translate words on occasion -- history had many examples of that back in the Milky Way -- but at times it almost seemed as if there was some other issue with the Angara language behind the problem.  

Either Reyes didn’t care or he understood the pilot’s meaning well enough to suit his purpose.  He triggered the scanners and Ryn eyed the viewscreen along with him.  

Yawning again, Ryn asked, “Something wrong, Boss?”

His eyes didn’t waver, but he murmured, “Nothing I can put words to.”

“Hmm.”  Ryn rubbed at her tired eyes again.  She wouldn’t call the man superstitious, though others did, but he had his fair share of intuition.  On more than one occasion since signing on with him, she’d witnessed it first hand.  The Outcasts waiting to ambush them on the way to one of their bases in the Badlands of Kadara.  A competitor lying in wait at a drop point, attempting to hijack their shipment.  A client desiring to change the terms of the arrangement by brute force at the last minute.

“Naasha, what do you know of this system?”

The question was a good one.  When they’d fled the Nexus in the days following the uprising, they’d had the bare minimum of information the Initiative had available concerning the planets and systems in Andromeda.  From the moment the Nexus arrived, it was obvious the information was no longer good.  Both the Scourge and the kett had proven that quickly enough.  Everything they’d been planning for, everything it had been based on, was now tossed out the proverbial window and they had to start from scratch.  First hand experience and input from the few Angara who they were on friendly terms with was about the best they could count on these days.

“Not much,” Naasha admitted while reaching over to activate a holographic display of the system.  “Middle sized system.  Two asteroid belts.  Five planets, none suitable for habitation.”  She shrugged.  “It is not a system in which my people have shown much interest.”

Uncharacteristically, Reyes remained silent, choosing to keep his opinions to himself for the time being.  It was a reaction -- or non-reaction, she supposed -- that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to rise.

Ryn started leaning forward to stand up when she caught the tiniest glint in the distance.  Frowning, she took a quick peek up at Reyes, then over at Naasha, but neither appeared to have noticed.  Eyes drifting to the holograph, she couldn’t see any indicator that something was out of the ordinary.  If anything was there, it didn’t show up on the scans.  Frowning, Ryn pushed up further.  She turned her eyes back to the same quadrant where she’d noticed the flicker of light.

“Something wrong, Ryn?”

Chewing on her lip, she replied to Reyes’ question.  “I thought I saw … something.  Flash of a light.  Reflection off metal plating.  A light.  Something.”

Instead of challenging her on what she’d seen, not even a quick look over at the scans to verify it for himself, Reyes closed the distance between them so he could take a look.  Leaning in, his head lowered next to hers and over her shoulder.  “Show me.”

Ryn lifted her left hand and was just pointing in the direction she’d noticed it when the attack came.  The bolt of energy that hit them had the normal biotechnological signature of a kett weapon.  “Shit!” she hissed, grasping for the console in front of her even as she was knocked to the side.  Though she whacked the side of her head against the console, she still caught a grunt of pain behind her as Reyes fell.  Naasha, strapped securely in her chair, immediately began evasive maneuvers.

Ryn pushed herself to her knees, ignored the wave of dizziness that tried to overtake her and pressed a nearby button.  “Everyone okay?” she called across the ship’s comms.

Kashoralla T’nere, affectionately known as Kash by the group, was the first to respond.  “What in the goddess’ bright blue ass _was_ that?”

“Kett ship,” Reyes informed her.  “They must have been cloaked.  No sign of them on the sensors.”

“Hang on,” Naasha  murmured, her hands flying across the controls.  The ship veered sharply to the side, then back again in the opposite direction.  

Ryn nodded, recognizing the strategy.  “Zig zagging?  Good idea.”  She scrambled back into her seat, pulled the harness into place and followed suit.  One pilot was good, great even.  Two flying in tandem was better.  “Boss, you might want to strap yourself in.”

“I’ll do that,” Reyes replied, his voice  fading.  Ryn didn’t need to turn around to know he’d left the cockpit.  

The ship vibrated again, less roughly than before, but strong enough to recognize that they’d taken another hit.  “We need to find a hiding place,” Ryn muttered.

Naasha, all attention focused forward, nodded.  “The asteroid belt,” she said.  “We should find something there.”

Ryn pulled up a close-up map display of the two rings, searching for a likely candidate, when the voice of their turian engineer broke across the line.  “Whatever you’re doing,” he shouted above the background sounds of electrical spits and spats, “don’t!  Spirits!  You’re going to get us killed!”

“Amultus, it’s the kett,” Ryn assured him.  “We’re looking for a place to set down now.  How much juice have we got?”

The turian grunted.  “Barely maintaining sixty-five percent,” he responded.  “Wherever you are going, get us there fast!”

Naasha nodded.  “Steering is … difficult,” she said.

Ryn took that as a sign to assist and left her search to grasp the steering column in front of her.  They weren’t too far from the outer of the two asteroid rings, but with the kett right behind them now, it was going to be difficult to shake them, especially when they didn’t have full maneuverability.  “Kash, get up to the turret and keep an eye on them, will you?” Ryn asked.

“Already done,” Reyes announced.

A wave of relief and calm washed over Ryn with his voice and whatever tension she’d been feeling just disappeared.  Reyes was like that -- the calm in any storm.  It was, in part at least, why he was so good at what he did.  Or maybe he just had exceptional leadership skills.   _It’s that voice_ , Ryn told herself, shaking her head in disbelief.   _I can’t argue that it helps_.  

“There.”  Naasha pointed to her right.  “That larger asteroid.”

Ryn’s gaze followed and she caught sight of the floating chunk of rock.  She winced.  “Wide open,” she murmured.  “We’ll be sitting ducks.”  But it was the only opportunity presenting itself.  

“Forty-nine percent,” Amultus informed them.

Sighing, Ryn nodded at Naasha.  “Let’s do it,” she agreed.  They had no other choice.

They managed to find a somewhat sheltered position, a partial cave framed out by a low rise of rocky protuberances.  It was better than Ryn had thought they might find, and she and Naasha maneuvered the ship so that they only had to worry about the kett attacking from the front.  As soon as they were on the ground, Ryn bolted from her seat.  “Kash, bring the weapons and ammo!  We’ll use the rock formation as a perimeter!”

“On it!”

“I will help Amultus,” Naasha said as she exited towards the engineering section.  Ryn hoped between the two of them they’d be able to fix whatever damage had been done, otherwise this was going to be their final resting place.

Ryn hurried over to  the hatch, reaching for her breathing mask and fitting it into place before she punched the code to open the door.  Hopping to the ground, she did a quick turn to look over the ship.  That was when she found the telltale signs of smoke streaming out the back end.  “Shit!  Amultus?”

“It’s going to take a while,” he said before abruptly cutting the connection.

Kash followed after Ryn and handed over a sealed crate in the process.  Both hurried forward to establish their positions, finding cover behind some of the rocky outcroppings.  Reyes joined them just as the kett ship arrived.

Peering over the top, Ryn used her scope to scan the area around the vessel.  “Shit!  At least a dozen of them,” she called over to Kash.

The asari lifted an assault rifle and aimed it, sweeping a path of destruction that landed just short of the kett.  Though not fazed by the fire, they did slow their approach.  Ryn sought the closest of the targets, but they were still too far away for her pistol to be effective.  “Ah, hell!  What I’d give for a sniper rifle right now!” she muttered.

Ryn caught Reyes looking at her and she spotted a familiar calculating look in his eyes.  “What?” she challenged.  “I’m a good shot -- I just need the proper tools.”

“Sniper is relatively specialized,” he pointed out.

The kett were creeping forward slowly now, and one moved within range.  Ryn leveled her pistol again and took aim.  “Dad taught me and my brother from the time we were young,” she explained.  “He wanted to make sure we could defend ourselves in any given situation, if necessary.”

“That seems quite an extreme method of protection for children.”

Ryn chuckled.  “Dad was a cop,” she added.  “We probably were taught a lot of things normal kids weren’t.”  Her target moved a little closer and Ryn finally took the shot.  Two, actually.  A sweet little double tap method she’d perfected over the weeks since joining their little smuggling band.  She found that if she could land it in just the right spot -- the soft, vulnerable space along the cheekbone with little to no bone coverage -- it would take a kett down for good.   _Squish!_  Right through the brain.  Most of them went down that way, anyway.  The bigger ones often needed a third hit to stay down for the count.

The fighting slowly began to escalate, to the point that Ryn knew ammunition was going to become a problem soon.  Kash validated her thought a moment later.  “I’m going to have to resort to plan B here in a few.”  Plan B was the use of her biotics which would also mean the kett were in very close proximity to the ship.

“I’ll go,” Reyes said.  “Cover me.”  

He moved before Ryn could think to argue, and as requested she provided covering fire.  He didn’t make it more than three steps, though, before she heard him grunting in pain and the sound of a heavy thud on the ground.  Turning, she caught sight of him about ten feet away.  “Kash!  Plan B now!”

“On it!” the asari shouted.  She dropped her assault rifle for the moment and stood, launching a wave of biotic attacks to give Ryn a moment to dash over and get Reyes to safety.  

Ryn half helped, half dragged Reyes to cover behind the ship.  The ammo crates also contained a few first aid supplies, and she moved quickly to assess the situation.  He grunted a couple of times as she exposed the wound -- flesh wound to his upper arm.  It appeared to be just a graze; with a normal weapon, she’d have felt confident in telling him he would be fine.  But like the others, she was aware the kett’s weapons could cause all sorts of nasty damage, some of it not really noticeable except by a doctor.  With this one, Ryn couldn’t tell just by looking.  All she could do was hope anything more serious could wait until they made it back to port and found a doc.  She thought she detected some sort of chemical smell, but otherwise it just looked as disgusting as they usually did.  Ryn tore away half his sleeve, cleaned it as best she could, which was to say not much, and slapped on a healthy dose of medi-gel before wrapping a bandage around it.  All the while she muttered, “That’ll have to do until we can get back to base.  Stay here.”

“You need help,” he pointed out, but there was an audible undertone of pain.

“We need you alive more,” she countered before running back to her position.

 

~  n ~

 

Six hundred plus years of cryo-sleep would leave anyone a bit out of sorts.  

Ever since the beginning of this adventure, from the moment she’d let herself be talked into it, Ryn had known it would be a challenge.  Hell, there had been problems even before they’d departed the Milky Way.  There was no reason to expect their arrival in Andromeda would go any differently.   _And yet, we all did._  Still, the addition of a dark energy cloud destroying anything it touched, planets that were supposed to provide homeworlds that weren’t even inhabitable now, and several thousand more unexpected obstacles along the way, including an enemy more intent upon killing than finding a way to peacefully coexist, and _challenge_ didn’t even begin to come close to covering it.  That a riotous mutiny should follow shouldn’t have been a surprise, but when it suddenly necessitated a job change for her, well ….

Standing on the overcrowded docking platform, eyes searching around for the best possibility to get off the half-operable station, Ryn tried to push the numbness away.  She was no different than the hundreds, possibly thousands, who were present on the docks attempting to leave in one mass exodus.  She couldn’t blame them.  Not really.  It was either that or be sent back to cryo-sleep for God knew how long, and _that_ ultimatum hadn’t gone over well at all, much to the surprise of the administration.  

_Politicians are politicians, it doesn’t matter what galaxy or how many years pass_ , she thought.   _They don’t like the situation, clean it up.  Kick them out or put them to sleep.  Get rid of the problem.  Piece of cake._

_So, where does that leave me?_

Sighing, Ryn pushed her way around a pair of turians and veered left to avoid the larger group of obviously still angry, bristling krogan up ahead.  News of the outcome of the uprising had spread like wildfire despite the best attempts at administration to suppress it.  Whoever’s brilliant idea it had been to break a promise to the krogan -- and Ryn had heard a few different names tossed about -- clearly hadn’t considered all possible outcomes.  Then again, Ryn knew the truth of what happened.  The rumors only gave half the story, but she’d been on the inside when it all went down.  A firsthand witness, if not to the specific enlistment of the krogan, then to the major political snub that followed.  She hadn’t agreed with it, not in the least, but she’d only been a lieutenant in security at the time.  What could she do?  No one would listen.   _No one WANTED to listen_.  But she’d tried.  Once.  And in the end, she’d been as effective as Sloane Kelly, the Director of Security.  Political backlash from her observations were as swift as before, and left her categorized along with those who had been violent.  All choice was taken from her.

_More fools, them._

Lost to her thoughts, Ryn didn’t see the lone krogan lumbering close to her right until it was too late.  His heavy lumbering gait barrelled into her and she stumbled, her steps faltering awkwardly.  She didn’t miss the less than polite epithet he cast in her direction, either.  Old habit had her eyes darting quickly in his direction -- potential threat or not -- but that did nothing to help with her balance.  Fumbling further, one leg eventually gave out beneath her, the other following suit and she closed her eyes, free arm flying up to protect her head as the ground rapidly approached ….

_I’m going to have one hell of a headache after this!_

… until a strong hand slipped beneath her arm, grasping hold and stopping her progress mere inches from impact.  Blinking back shock at the turn of events, a warm, hearty chuckle echoed in Ryn’s ear followed by an accented baritone, “Some people just don’t know how to watch where they are going.”

Ryn’s gaze drifted upwards, the pounding of her pulse having more to do with the adrenaline rush than the smooth silkiness of his voice, but not by much.  Gulping, she blinked twice more as he helped her to her feet.  By that point, she remembered her manners and managed, “Thanks.”

A small smirk -- just the barest hint suggesting he knew more than she thought he did -- curved at his lips.  “Never let it be said that Reyes Vidal does not assist a beautiful lady in distress,” he murmured.  A matching twinkle flickered in his dark eyes.

Brow arching in skepticism, Ryn straightened to her full height.  He chuckled again, apparently not bothered by her reaction.  It was a few more seconds before the chaos around them returned to her and she glanced beyond his shoulder briefly before nodding off to the side.  He followed willingly.  “You think I’m in distress?” she asked when they halted near the far wall.

His smile widened and Ryn couldn’t stop herself from responding in kind.   _Charming man_ , she mused silently.  She watched as his eyes traveled over her body from head to foot and back again in a very brief moment.  “Why don’t I say that you _were_?” he replied, the twinkle sparkling harder if possible.  “Far be it for me to ignore the fact you can clearly handle yourself.”

“I --”  Ryn closed her mouth quickly, effectively cutting off any instinctive remark in response.  There was no time for that -- not right now.  She needed to find a way off the Nexus before someone in Security caught her.  “Thank you.”  Her eyes drifted away from his for a moment -- she had to; the smile she saw there was too much of an assault on her senses -- and instead focused upon the myriad of ships that were still loading.  Nodding her head in their direction, she asked, “Are you fleeing the Nexus too?”

He sighed softly and Ryn caught some sort of emotion behind his gaze, but she couldn’t tell if it was sadness, irritation, or just plain anger.  “I think I like my chances better if I’m away from the bureaucratic nightmare this place has become.”  He met her eyes before asking, “You as well?”

Drawing her lower lip between her teeth in an unconscious action, Ryn nodded.  “Do you have a ride off station?”

Reyes nodded.  “As long as I can get to it through this madhouse,” he added, the smirk returning.

“If it wouldn’t be too … presumptuous, could you give me a lift?” she asked hurriedly, afraid he might turn and leave before she had the chance.

His features shifted into an amused expression rather than one of concern, and for a moment she thought he might bring the ‘lady in distress’ argument into play again.  “For a price, perhaps?”  

Hand dropping to pat the bag hanging off her shoulder, Ryn assured him, “I can pay.”

Reyes chuckled, head shaking back and forth.  “Keep whatever credits you have,” he advised.  “You’ll likely need them soon enough.”

Frowning, Ryn asked, “Then what --?”

“Do you have a destination?” he countered, cutting her off.  “A place to go?  Employment arranged?”

“I --. No.”  The words were wrapped in reluctance.

Turning towards a hall leading her towards a hangar for smaller ships, Reyes smiled and gestured for her to walk with him.  “Why not come work for me?” he suggested after a few moments.  “We can discuss terms and conditions once we are away from this madhouse.”

Startled, Ryn’s steps faltered momentarily, but she kept pace with him.  “What exactly do you do?”

He smiled widely and Ryn swore the twinkle took on a more mischievous glint.  “We can discuss that as well.”

 

~ n ~

 

“Amultus, how’s it going?” Ryn called over her shoulder while loading another clip into her pistol.  She knew it was better than the alternative, which in this case would have been nothing, but she still wished she had a sniper rifle.  There _was_ one possibility left, but that was her ‘only a last resort’ sort of thing.

“Ask me once I’ve isolated the problem!” the turian engineer shouted back in irritation, effectively silencing her.

“Great.  That doesn’t sound good.”

Ryn darted a quick glance over at the asari. Kash was busy reloading her assault rifle.  “No, it doesn’t,” she agreed.  

A quick movement outside their outer perimeter caught Ryn’s attention just enough to have her take a shot.  Another kett soldier went down, but they still had a good number of them out there.  

Ryn spun around at the unexpected thud of a small crate being dumped next to her.  Her pistol rose to take aim without conscious thought … until her brain caught up with her eyes.  Thankfully in time.  “Shit!”  Lowering her weapon, Ryn reached a hand up to grasp Reyes by his wrist and yank him down behind the rocky outcrop.  He landed with a heavy thump next to her.  “You have a death wish or something, boss?” she hissed at him in irritation.

“That’s the last of the ammo,” he told her.  

His breathing was labored enough Ryn could easily hear it over the sounds of battle and she winced.  They needed to get him proper medical care and soon.  Concerned, but knowing he would hate her for showing it, she pursed her lips and challenged, “So, you just _had_ to be the one to bring it out?  What the hell kind of logic is that?  You start bleeding again and I’m not patching you up this time.  You got that?”

Reyes chuckled, settling himself against the solid wall of the ship behind him while opening the crate.  “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he promised.

Ryn returned her full attention to focus outside the perimeter.  She could just see signs of the three remaining kett still targeting them.  Other than the kett pilot, Ryn doubted  there were others still remaining, but there was always a chance.  Still, it didn’t take anything away from the fact these three were focused on them.  Behind her, Ryn’s hearing picked up on the familiar clicking and clacking sounds.  Reyes was back to loading weapons for her and Kash.  

A movement to Ryn’s left spurred her to turn quickly, her pistol aim honing in on a target and with speed.  She released her shot without hesitation.  Afterwards, she dropped down beside Reyes and started reloading the pistol again.  It was a good enough weapon, but only held six shots.  “Damn thing needs a bigger clip,” she muttered beneath her breath.

“This is no sniper rifle, but try this one,” Reyes suggested.  Taking her pistol, he set a fully loaded assault rifle in her hands.  “I assume you know how to use it?”

Ryn snorted softly but nodded.  “I was trained with all standard-issue Initiative weapons,” she replied.  She took the briefest of seconds to check the clip before replacing it again.  “You know that.”

Reyes smiled back in return, but Ryn noticed with a quick glance that his usual spark of fire and twinkle of mischief was now replaced by obvious pain.  The shot to his arm was clearly worse than he’d let on, but there was nothing she could do to help him now.  Their safety was dependent upon her and Kash keeping the kett at a distance until they could get the hell off this rock.

“Ready when you are!” Amultus shouted over the comms, interrupting Ryn’s thoughts.

Across the way, Kash let out an asari war cry and rose to her feet again, taking down another kett in the process.  Ryn raised the assault rifle and released a spray of fire in the direction of the one closest to her. By the time it went down, the asari was using her biotics to throw the last one with enough force that with the limited gravity on the asteroid, the attacker floated off into space, arms waving frantically to no avail.  Ryn snickered softly, belatedly amused that such things really could happen and not just in the movies or comics, when she heard the sound of the engines of their ship stirring to life.  

“I’ve got the gear,” Kash told her as she hurried over to grab it.  “You get the boss inside.”

Ryn didn’t waste time arguing.  Both she and Reyes scrambled over to the hatch, hopping inside.  As soon as Kash was in, Ryn slammed her hand over the button to seal it.  Only then did she lead Reyes to his cabin.  

“Sit down,” she ordered, pointing at the nearby chair.  

“Doctor’s orders?”

Ryn snorted, reaching for the first aid kit again and taking the other free chair.  She felt the ship beginning to lift off the ground and hoped that whatever Amultus had done would get them home in one piece, or at the very least to a safe harbor somewhere.  

“Something like that,” she returned.  “Better than nothing.”

Their eyes met and Ryn wondered at the funny glint she spotted in his gaze.  “Indeed it is.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying my little foray into the ME: Andromeda world! Thank you for reading!
> 
> This story will update on Mondays along with my other fics. I am well into Nano now (more than halfway there!), and going out of town next week but I should be able to get an update out before I go.

Limping back to Kadara turned out to be easy enough once they left the Anasa system.  They hobbled in their usual berth leaving them on the hazy edge between Port access and the Slums.  They even managed to slip through official arrival procedures without Outcast scrutiny, though it was common knowledge the Outcasts paid little attention to that sort of thing.  After all, they benefited as much from the smuggling operations as anyone else, and they didn’t pay too much attention unless there was a direct threat to their control.  

Once securely berthed, it was easy enough to get Reyes to his favorite drinking establishment, _Tartarus_. The few extra credits slipped to Kian scrounged up a local doctor unfazed by a request to patch someone’s gunshot wound with no questions asked.  

Shortly after landing, Naasha put Amultus in touch with a local angaran engineer she knew had experience in fixing damage caused by kett weapons.  From what Ryn could tell in her brief check-ins with the pair, they were making progress.  And, if she was reading the situation correctly, it was possible they could end up with another angara on the team.  

While Ryn assisted Reyes and Naasha sought help for Amultus, the rest of the crew got to work unloading.  After minimal delays, the cargo they’d picked up was finally distributed to their clients, all of whom were more than satisfied with the results.  Within a week, things began to settle down.  

Like any profession, Ryn had discovered that life as a smuggler -- not her _first_ choice of occupation, but one that was working out well -- was similar in some ways to any job anywhere else.  There was work time and there was downtime; the only difference came depending on what the job was.  Right now, she had more downtime than she knew what to do with.  But Ryn was self-sufficient.  She could always find a way to occupy herself.  At the very least, she could stand on the corner and read any of the hundreds of books she’d downloaded onto her omni-tool before leaving the Milky Way.

Today, she was out on business, but she also had a mission.  A personal one.  That last encounter with the kett still niggled uncomfortably at the back of her mind.  Since she couldn’t afford a sniper rifle, she was on the hunt for a mod to increase the clip size for her pistol.

Coming _above_ was always a bit of a risk.  Kadara Port wasn’t the standard, run of the mill spaceport like back in the Milky Way.  But Reyes had pretty good standing with the Outcasts, and the potential benefits outweighed the risks.  Most of the time, anyway.  Truth be told, Ryn had no idea just what went on between the boss and the Outcasts.  

Did he pay protection fees for their docking space?  It was difficult to imagine such a thing.  Perhaps he smuggled in requested or specific items and in return they looked the other way.  She didn’t think that was it either, especially since she had worked her way up in Reyes’ command and was well aware of the details of their missions.  

Whatever the reason, however it happened, she had learned over time to just accept that it _was_.  She wasn’t paid enough to worry, so she didn’t dwell on it.  Like the rest of the crew, she was considered his business partner, and Reyes assured all of them that the Outcasts wouldn’t openly challenge their presence.  So long as that remained the case, Ryn wouldn’t argue about it.

That didn’t mean she didn’t have concerns.  Smugglers, no matter who or how talented, _always_ had enemies of one kind or another.  Ryn was aware of at least four separate operators currently disgruntled enough with Reyes to wish him harm.  There was the turian, Serna Darion, who accused Reyes of stealing his clients.  A krogan, Rantor Khalak, who was still pissed that Reyes managed to obtain the last of the type of fuel cells their Initiative shuttle required to operate.  Khalak swore loudly and in front of at least two hundred witnesses in _Kralla’s Song_ he’d make Reyes ‘permanently regret’ his life choices.  Then there was Kilian Reisinger.  Human, like Reyes, his beef was simply due to the competition.  Too many times Reyes and his group succeeded where Kilian didn’t.  Then there was Renata DeCarrion.  Ryn suspected there was a prior relationship there, but she couldn’t be certain.  Renata openly swore she would end Reyes, again in front of witnesses like Khalak, but there was always a smile on her face when she’d shout it across the room at him.  She left Ryn more curious than anything, but a threat was a threat, nonetheless.  Until she could determine otherwise, Ryn would keep Renata on the list.

Since she worked directly for him, Ryn knew that made her a target as well.  There were also a few Outcasts who had a personal beef with her -- losing at cards, imagined affronts, assumed bar tabs, that sort of thing.  They, like the other smugglers, were on her radar.  Up front and center.  A known quantity.  Given her skill set, she could handle them.  Easy peasy.

No, the one and only major concern Ryn had just now, was the Outcast leader herself--Sloane Kelly.  She was aware it could just be her imagination, but after the bumpy arrival the Initiative made into Andromeda, Ryn doubted it could be that simple.

Unlike many of the exiles who opted to follow Sloane after departing the Nexus, Ryn knew the woman personally.  Or, at least she _had_ known her, back before the mutiny aboard the Nexus.  At that time, Sloane was Director of Security and Ryn’s direct superior.  These days, though both carried exile status, they were pretty much on the polar opposite side of things.

_How the times have changed_ , Ryn mused silently.  She stood sideways at the salarian mod merchant’s shop, her hip solidly against the counter so she could keep a surreptitious surveillance on the entrance to _Kralla’s Song_.  That ultimately would be her destination this evening.  A business meeting of sorts with a potential new client, though there was no sign they’d arrived just yet.  The plan was for her and Reyes to meet and interview them then make the decision whether or not to take the job.  Only time would tell if it was a go or not, but the plan was rapidly becoming their usual method of operation.  Until the client showed, however, the time was hers to spend as she wished.

“How much for the magazine upgrade?” Ryn asked the salarian.

He hesitated, eyeing her for a long moment.  She met his gaze and noted the wariness there.  It wasn’t unexpected, not really.  Most people living _above_ had that sort of look.  Questioning.  Calculating.  Furtive.  But in the end, unless they were an Outcast, it all boiled down to the same thing:  resignation.  She’d witnessed it countless times before both up here and down in the slums.  Mentally, she counted away the seconds …  forty-five.  A little longer than most, considerably less than a few she’d met.  Sighing heavily, he muttered dejectedly, “Seventy-five credits.”

Ryn’s brow jerked skyward in surprise and for the moment she turned her full attention to him.  “Seventy-five?”

“Look, it’s the newest model,” he replied defensively while folding his arms across his chest, eyes darting around as if he expected trouble to appear any moment, “and I’m already taking a hit.  If I drop the price anymore, I’ll be losing money.”

The slight whine in his tone had her wondering if that was already the case.  It was on the tip of her tongue to reassure him she wasn’t arguing the price, only surprised it was so low, but in the end she opted to simply lift her arm and press a few buttons on her omnitool to transfer the credits.  It wasn’t her place to pass judgement, and saying the wrong thing could result with _her_ suddenly appearing on the Outcast’s radar.  “Sloane Kelly drives a hard bargain, I gather?”

The salarian rolled his eyes.  “Between their protection fees and the demand for preferential prices by the Outcasts, it’s a wonder I can stay in business,” he muttered.

The transfer took a minute to conclude but she waited patiently, accepting the mod with a nod of thanks when he handed it to her.  “I figured as much.”

She dropped it into her pocket and was just preparing to leave when a shout echoed across the open market.  It was followed immediately by the rushing chorus of booted steps and additional shouts, these clearly from Outcast soldiers.  Those civilians out in the open hurriedly rushed out of the way, leaving an open path for the patrol.

The salarian groaned.  “Not another one.”

Frowning, Ryn glanced back over at him.  His eyes were shut tight and he appeared paler than he had just minutes before.  “Another what?”

Off from the direction the patrol had taken, a flurry of words could be heard.  They were only blurred sound from this distance, but their volume increased as those civilians who had hurried out of their way moments before now rushed to gather in curious clusters on the far side of the square.    

“Another murder.”

It was all he offered, and the salarian disappeared into the back of his stand in a rush to avoid further conversation.  Curiosity piqued, Ryn left the stall.  She slipped casually among the growing mass of people, carefully making her way towards the disturbance.  Humans, turians, a few salarians and a couple of asari were easily identifiable.  Squinting across the way, she thought she also spied an angara or two, but they were keeping their distance.   _Probably afraid they’ll be accused of the crime_ , Ryn thought.  

The salarian’s suggestion of _another_ murder hinted this type of thing happened on a regular basis.  That wasn’t out of the ordinary.  Kadara Port was like any other city housing large numbers of discontent people -- murder happened.  It was a fact of life.  Like most of the people surrounding her at the moment, Ryn’s interest was partly due to simple curiosity.

But there had been something in his tone when he’d spoken.  Fear?  Resignation?   _Acceptance_?  She couldn’t quite decide, but it was something that instantly triggered a memory of an observation Reyes had made several weeks back.  Her time out here would be limited -- she still had business to attend -- but she decided taking a look wouldn’t be amiss, and in the long run might be worth the attention.   _Just in case._

The edge of the security perimeter was located around the corner at the end an alleyway a short ways off the main market.  This far out there was barely enough light to see the Outcast guards present, let alone get a good look at the body, but Ryn slipped up as close to the front as she could anyway and without getting herself noticed.  She knew how to use the shadows to her advantage, so staying out of sight was easy enough.

The lighting might be bad, but the scene before her proved to be as grisly as the word _murder_ suggested.  Maybe more so.  An immobile lifeform lay in an unceremonious heap on the ground in a pool of what could only be their own blood.  Most of the Outcast patrol was working crowd control, but even two-people deep in the throng, Ryn still caught sight of smoke and steam rippling off the body.  Her nose crinkled upwards in distaste as the acrid stench of burnt flesh tickled it.

A turian Outcast crouched low and pulled the body over onto its back, a move that elicited a chorus of shocked gasps  and alarm from the crowd.  Many shifted uneasily, a few stepping backwards, away from the sight.  Nearby, came the familiar sounds of retching.  Ryn remained glued to the spot, swamped by an unexpected tidal wave of memories as she stared at the charred form.  

 

~ n ~

 

Eyes closed tight, she jerked her head away to the side for a moment in an effort to recover herself, cautiously inhaling and hoping desperately for fresh, breathable air.

“You aren’t going to lose your last meal on me, are you, lieutenant?”  There was a strength in those words, the firm issuance of command, rather than a question.

“N-no, ma’am,” she rasped, swallowing back rising bile that threatened to prove her a liar.  The taste was bad enough, but when mixed with the stench of burned, rotting flesh … her stomach coiled around itself again, making it harder to keep her word

“Good.  Then hold this open.  I need to find some way to make an ID.”

She moved quickly, as ordered, taking hold of the edge of the body bag.  As Director Kelly examined the body, Kathryn attempted to force her senses to go numb.  She had to or else she’d become a wreck, giving into the emotional outburst lurking on the edge of her consciousness.  Arriving in Andromeda with a critical systems’ failure was bad enough, but this?  

_Will, where are you when I need you?_

Taking one last long deep breath, Kathryn attempted to hold some semblance of inner balance.  Not peace necessarily, but an equilibrium of sorts which separated her from the situation around her long enough that she could lower her gaze and survey the woman lying on the slab before her without succumbing.  Her preliminary estimation was that a visual recognition was nigh impossible given the condition of the remains.  

Her stomach churned once, the hint of a threat, and Kathryn slammed her eyes shut again.  “How …,” she ran her tongue over dry lips, “how’s it going?”

“Just hold tight.”

The idea of going numb had seemed logical enough at the time, but as her stomach rolled yet again, she realized that succeeding for any length of time was an altogether different story.  Tightness at her throat made swallowing difficult.   _Sweet Jesus, how do Dad and Will put up with this sort of thing in their line of work?_ she wondered silently.

The sad thing of it was, it wasn’t like Kathryn hadn’t never seen death up close and personal before.  Being trained as a vanguard, her kills came as front and center as it could get.  But there was a noticeable difference between a battlefield and a homicide investigation.  She never had to stick around to see the results of her handiwork.  This … this was something more ... personal.   

Shaking her head, Kathryn started pushing all thoughts of anything aside.  She was too close to the edge of losing it.  Maybe turning her mind into a blank slate would help.

 

~ n ~

 

The awkward jab of someone’s elbow digging sharply into her side brought Ryn back to herself in time to realize the crowd around her was breaking up.  Falling back a step, she shuffled off until she spotted a different alleyway, smaller and separate from the one housing the body.  She just needed a few moments alone; long enough to catch her breath and regain her senses, willing the worst of it away.

Crouching, Ryn dropped her arms across her thighs to steady herself.  She inhaled slowly, deeply, then scrubbed her hands over her face.  She wasn’t trained like a cop, not officially, but she’d been around them most of her life.  How many times had she overheard her father discussing a case with someone?  How many times had she given her brother a shoulder to lean on, to let him talk things out from the deep, dark underworld where he chose to tread?  

There were certain obvious traits a killer displayed, things she’d learned to recognize.  And this murder … this _style_ was something she’d witnessed before.  A moment that still ate deep in her gut and flooded back to the surface with her nightmares.  It felt like  only _she_ could stop it because she alone recognized it for what it truly was.  The fact she was seeing it here, now, only proved it.  It also meant whoever was behind the first murder was still alive and out there … and killing again.  

_Welcome to Andromeda.  There’s a serial killer on the loose.  And, oh yeah, you’re on your own._

Combing her fingers through a few escaped strands of loosely-braided, dark, honey-colored hair, Ryn muttered in a shaky, almost whimpering voice, “This can’t be happening, can it?”  

She desperately sought whatever solace she could find.   _Maybe … maybe I didn’t really see what I thought I saw.  Maybe I looked at it wrong.  Yeah?  It can’t be the same as what I saw back on the Nexus?  Can it?_  She grasped onto that idea full throttle for a minute.   _What’s it called when you …  Shit … Will?  That word you used … oh, yeah,_ projecting.   _I’m merely projecting what I saw before onto this body, thinking I’m seeing it again.  Right?_

But deep inside, Ryn knew she was only trying to fool herself.  She was in shock -- it happened before, it would, no doubt, happen again.  Murders occurred all the time, especially in lawless places -- or places run by the lawless, like Kadara -- all the time.  Reyes had warned them about the body he’d came upon -- the third in a growing string of murders.  There were certain similarities between them, and though the victims had been different species and backgrounds, Reyes believed they were related and it could happen again.  Possibly to one of their own.  

_Who was to say this wasn’t the same thing?_

But the body Ryn just saw wasn’t like what he’d described.  That left two different types of murders on Kadara --   _No, multiple murders, two different styles, two different serial killers_.  The wounds she’d seen here, they were nearly identical to those she’d observed back on the Nexus.   _It’s the charring of the body -- that’s what’s bugging me so much.  Why do it?  The wounds don’t look like something blew up in their face, it looks like it was intentionally done.  So, why?  What could they hope to gain from doing it?_

Times like this, Ryn wished either her father or brother was with her.  Perhaps both.  Nothing got past either of them.  She could almost see it, but something just wasn’t clicking in her head.   _It has to be something with the burns.  Why do you burn a body like that?_

A sound, soft and subtle, from behind her was the trigger she needed.   _A darkened classroom.  Soft, gentle music playing at the front of the room.  The students gathered around as the Major explained a specific tactic.  The barest whisper of a scraping sound from behind them, just enough to be distracting, if caught.  Questions directed at the Major, answers received.  The silence as the song shifted from one to the next …_

_A loud thud on the far side of the room.  Breath catching tightly.  A soft cry of alarm.  The sudden brightness as lights were thrown on.  “Distraction,” the Major telling them, “can be an effective a tool as any in our line of work.”_

Distraction.  Ryn frowned.   _Distraction from … what?  If the burns are a --_ Like the bright light of an explosion, it suddenly became clear.   _Oh hell!_   _The burns are hiding the actual means of death!  That has to mean two different killers, right?_

Ryn lifted her head slowly and straightened.  Taking a cautious step back towards the market, her eyes drifted off towards the distant Outcast headquarters.  It was a place she’d purposefully avoided since arriving on Kadara and for good reason.  Though they hadn’t parted on the best of terms -- difficult enough to claim when your security patrol was the one escorting the former Security Director off the station to exile --  it hadn’t been as bad as it could have been, either.  Maybe, just maybe, Sloane might listen this time?

The scuffing shuffle of booted feet approached her position;  Ryn yanked herself back into the shadows the alley provided.  She turned just in time to catch the image of human legs dragging behind the Outcast patrol as they walked by.  

Her eyes trailed after until they were long past.  Only then did she venture carefully out of the alley.  As she stepped into the market, her eyes found the Outcast HQ again.   _Is the risk worth it?  There’s always a risk coming_ above.   _Sloane doesn’t know I’m here.  That’s a good thing.  I’m not on her radar, not like the Charlatan or a half dozen others around the galaxy.  Maybe I should tell Reyes?  If for no other reason than to warn him about the possibility of a serial killer?_

Whatever she chose to do next, she needed to get herself out of there first.  To do that would require her to dig deep and find her inner smuggler.  She had a reputation, being one of Reyes’ team, and she needed that now.   _Desperately_.

It was a struggle, but as she straightened, her shoulders rolled back.  Reaching her full, if slightly diminutive height, she inhaled deeply and counted to ten.   _I’m a professional -- I can do this_.  Her first step, maybe two, was shaky, but she hit her stride by the time she passed the mod merchant’s stall.  As casually as she possibly could, she sauntered the rest of the way across the marketplace.  She kept her eyes focused on the flashing neon sign belonging to _Kralla’s Song_.  Nearing the entrance, she caught another shout, though it was more of an order than a cry of alarm, like she’d heard before.  A side glance picked out the culprit -- an Outcast patrolman -- to the order itself.  The words, his weapon, and his stance told her enough.   _Pay up or else._  The door to _Kralla’s Song_ opened and Ryn stepped inside before she was tempted to intervene.  

_No, stay under the radar.  Don’t bring attention to yourself.  And above all else, don’t let Sloane Kelly know you are here_.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

Having lost track of the time and who was coming and going from _Kralla’s Song_ , Ryn’s decision to just go ahead and enter made perfect sense.  If the potential clients were already inside, she’d find some way to identify them and make contact.  If not, they would, in all likelihood, know to look for her.  Reyes always sent one of the others in first on his behalf as added security.  

Ryn paused at the top of the stairs, eyes slowly scanning the room below as the sights, smells, and sounds of the bar invaded her senses.  The ever present smoky haze, thick and unwieldy, with a unique heaviness all its own wafted in the air before her.  Vibrantly colorful and bright lights caused her to wince in pain and violation as if she were out in the bright sun of the Badlands.  The thrumming beat and deepest bass of the music vibrated through the floor, snaking through her system.  The ever present threat of violence in a place such as this was never more clear to her in that moment.  After what she’d seen, she felt vulnerable to it.  In an unexpected suddenness, she realized that, if ever there was a moment she might just bolt, refusing to face her duty, this might be it.

“There you are.”

The familiarity in his voice, as common as breathing to her these days, surprisingly did little to calm her this time.  She reached for it, held it close, but beneath the protective blanket, she still felt rattled.  “Sorry, Boss,” she murmured.  She didn’t look over at at him as he stepped to her side, unwilling to let him see her in her current state.  “I was … unavoidably detained.”

“Why don’t we find a table and you can tell me all about it?” Reyes suggested.

Reluctantly and without a word, she followed him into the bar.  Truth was, the thought of talking about it had her in as nearly bad shape as looking at the body.  Reyes strode past the bar, but Ryn was too preoccupied to do more than casually nod at Umi when he promised Ryn would pay for the bottle of whiskey he ordered.  Reyes liked that particular part of his reputation and Ryn knew it, just as she understood that if one of their small band was the one who paid, he would make sure they were credited back on their next payout.  He was a man with a certain reputation in public, another with his own people, and that included covering his debts.  He did right by them all, or as often as possible.

Dropping into a seat beside the window, Ryn inhaled deeply, her eyes closing for a long moment.  She heard the liquid dribble out of the bottle and into the glasses as Reyes poured, and only opened her eyes a crack when she felt something solid nudge the back of her knuckles.  For just a moment, time stood still.  She was on the clock, so to speak.  Unlike Reyes, she didn’t like to drink while working.  Meeting a new client while tying one on -- no matter how well needed or deserved -- was never a good idea.  But after a moment, the temptation proved to be too strong.  She turned her hand, wrapping long, normally graceful fingers around the glass, and accepted it without question.  Immediately, she tossed back a large gulp.  Just as quickly, she gasped and grimaced.  She _hated_ whiskey with a passion, but it was the only thing worth drinking in _Kralla’s Song_.  

Reyes was well aware her personal drinking policies.  And until today, he’d honored her decision.  Eying him across the rim of her glass, Ryn caught the curious but pointed look he gave her.  If she needed another indication of how much the scene outside affected her, the fact he caught on so quickly, confirmed by the casual manner in which he bypassed her rule as if he _knew_ , she had it now.

“So?”

His tone was openly relaxed, but behind it Ryn heard the gentle yet firm tone of command.  She cringed inwardly.  She really didn’t want to get into this right now.  Not here, not back at their base … not ever, really.  As bosses went, Reyes was pretty easy going.  Rarely did she ever think to challenge him.  He had an open door policy for all of his crew, and occasionally solicited their opinions when he needed them, though he did not always follow their suggestions.   _Perks of being the boss, eh?_  All in all, he was a decent man in a line of work that was usually run by people with controlling personalities.  While Ryn might have had some hesitations when first stepping onto his shuttle back on the Nexus, he’d done more than enough to earn her respect and loyalty in the months since.

Despite all that, some things, no matter how she might convince herself to share, just were impossible to get out into the open between them.  She was a private person, by nature as well as duty.  The things she shared with others were often vague.  Common enough that what she said could fit anyone, not just her.  Nothing that could be used to identify her as an _individual_.

But Ryn was astute enough to realize he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.  There was a risk involved in denying his request, and at this point she was uncertain just how substantial it would be.  The plain and simple underlying fact was, she needed this job.     _Is it worth it to stay silent if it means being booted out?_  She chewed on the inside of her lip for a moment, contemplating, before sighing heavily and tossing back another healthy portion of the drink.  The liquid burned its way to her belly and she gasped softly -- she never got used to it.  Shaking her head, she rasped, “Someone’s been murdered.”

Reyes gave her a mild look, nodding.  “So I heard.”  He sighed in resignation.  “Another one.”

This time Ryn caught her lip in her teeth and nodded.  She had a choice to make.  She could let it go at that, avoid the whole situation altogether by letting him think it was like the ones he’d warned them about, but a part of her wanted him to know that there was something more sinister lurking around them.  Truth be told, she liked the man.  Liked the others in their group.  If something happened because she didn’t share information, she would never be able to live with herself afterwards.   _Question is, can I tell him in such a manner where I don’t have to tell him all of it?_  Taking a deep breath, she slowly released it while murmuring, “Only … this isn’t like the one you found, Boss.”

Ryn watched a dark eyebrow lift slightly over his left eye as his gaze focused on her.  “Oh?”

Taking a smaller sip of her drink this time, trying to savor the taste, Ryn considered carefully what she knew of the victim.  “Human female.  Olive skin -- I think.”  What little hadn’t been burned, anyway.  “Dark hair.”

“You will find a number of people matching that description on Kadara these days,” he pointed out.

“True,” she agreed slowly, “but it wasn’t a knife wound to the neck or chest that killed her.”  Ryn stopped short of actually giving him additional details.  Between how shattered she still felt and having only worked with him for ten months, even though she was pretty certain she could trust him she wasn’t about to rush things.  Rushing things in Andromeda had the tendency to get one killed.

“From what I heard, the body bled out just the same,” Reyes observed.

Halfway through a third sip, Ryn couldn’t hold back a snort.  The expulsion of air through her nose sent a few droplets of the amber liquid across her face.  She used her left shirt sleeve to wipe it off.  “True, but this one was different.”

Reyes eyed her carefully with consideration.  Ryn pushed down nervousness as she met his gaze.  “You aren’t telling me all of it, are you?”

Panic snuck up on her with a speed and intensity that left her staring at him, like a deer caught in headlights, as the old Earth saying went.  She could tell because Reyes’ eyes widened in surprise.  Ryn set her nearly empty glass back on the table, and it hit with a resounding thud, the strength of which surprised her.  Releasing it, she noticed her hand shaking and she quickly lowered it to her lap.   _That’s new_.  “I … I can’t, Boss,” she managed.  “Not just… I just … I can’t.”

Leaning in towards her, he eyed her for a long moment before asking gently, “You’ve seen this before, haven’t you?”

Ryn nodded.  She held his gaze for a long minute, but then broke contact when her emotional response began to overwhelm her again.   _Please, don’t let me break down here -- not in front of him!_

“If you can’t tell me all of it, why tell me at all?” he asked.

“I --”  She breathed in through her nose and released it past her lips in a slow, meditative sort of way.  “I want you and the others to be … aware,” she whispered.  “It’s -- it’s different, but just as deadly.  A threat.  Something we should be aware of.”  She finally forced her gaze up to meet his again, allowing him to see the panic in her eyes and just how shaken she truly was.  “There is no rhyme or reason to it from what I’ve seen,” she explained.  “And this is only the second time …  I mean, I … before I left the Nexus, we had a similar case.  If it’s happening again, that means whoever is behind it left like we did and is out here now.  With us.  It could be anyone.”  She shuddered, shoulders trembling.  “God only knows how they select their targets -- randomly or with purpose.”

Reyes leaned back in his seat.  He brought both hands to wrap around his glass, fingertips touching.  “You say that it is different from the body I found,” he mused and Ryn nodded.  “Tell me how?”

She swallowed.  “Burned beyond recognition,” she whispered.     _Which likely is hiding the true manner of death.  It has to be.  Why else do it?_  “Head, torso.  Made to resemble environmental damage like when we first arrived and the Nexus had its little mishap.”

Steepling his hands together beneath his chin, he responded quietly, “You mean the Scourge?”

Ryn nodded.

“And yet, you thought differently.”

“Yeah.  I was around for that part,” she explained.  “The recovery of some of those who were killed by the Scourge shortly after the Nexus arrived.  I saw their wounds.  I helped in the morgue.”  She didn’t say it was because she’d been stationed there on watch duty.  “The body out there --” she nodded towards the Kadara markets, “-- the wounds were similar to what I saw on the Nexus, but … not quite the same.”  He looked about to ask her to specify, but Ryn shook her head, eyes closing and she turned away.  

_Not yet, please, not yet!_

Whether he understood and accepted her silent refusal or he intended to ask something altogether different, Ryn didn’t know.  “Did you mention it to Security?  When you were on the Nexus, I mean.”

Ryn nodded.  “I _was_ Security,” she replied.  “But they -- those higher up -- they said they had enough going on they didn’t need any other distractions just then.”  She sighed and shrugged.  

“And you believe this recent incident here to be by the same person?”  

“If it wasn’t exactly the same method,” she said, “it was close enough.  Copycat or same person, still amounts to the fact someone is out there committing murder.”

“Agreed.”  Reyes thoughtfully sipped at his drink.  “Have you considered taking this to Sloane Kelly?” he asked.  “She might be interested to learn there is a serial killer loose in Kadara.”

Ryn’s eyes narrowed on him.  “She’s the one who thought I was imagining it back on the Nexus.”

“Ah.”  

Ryn watched him closely, noting the way understanding clicked into place behind his eyes like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.  He was smart -- too smart at times -- and this didn’t surprise Ryn in the least.  If he’d paid any attention to events as they played out on the Nexus, Ryn wouldn’t doubt he knew _exactly_ whose death she was referencing so vaguely, either.  In the end, she never had a chance to find out.  

A heartbeat later, Reyes pushed himself to his feet, murmuring and effectively ending their conversation by saying, “I believe our contact has arrived.”  

As she turned to look over at the stairs, he slipped into the shadows behind her.  Taking a deep breath, Ryn fought to refocus herself to the job at hand.  It was time to do business now, no matter what came before.  

After the initial contact by their client, Ryn and Reyes had discussed the best way to approach the situation.  Their usual plan early on in the negotiation process had been for Reyes to fly solo.  But after a close encounter in which one of their competitors nearly succeeded in having Reyes taken out, they’d shifted to having someone else take the initial meeting.  Ryn had no problem with this, and she knew the others didn’t either.  Today, she was to meet with two angara, including the one who initiated the contact.  Only once Ryn was certain it wasn’t a trap would she signal Reyes to join the conversation.  In the grand scheme of things, Ryn figured she still had the safer end of the bargain.  She was light and quick on her feet and could run if any potential danger erupted.  And _Kralla’s Song_ was about as public a place to have such a meeting.  Anyone who tried any funny business here had to face Umi, and most people on Kadara were of the general agreement that Umi was one asari whose bad side you didn’t want to get on.  In fact, Ryn had witnessed several occasions where Umi actually stared down an Outcast member unwilling to pay for their drinks.  As the owner of _Kralla’s Song_ she might get shaken down for protection fees, like everyone else who lived in Kadara, but woe be on a customer who didn’t pay for their drinks!  

Aside from all that, while Ryn was talking to their potential employers, Umi would be the one having to listen to Reyes.  Ryn wasn’t certain who had the worse end of that arrangement, but the reminder was enough to help her settle herself before facing the contacts.

The pair of angara descending the steps into the bar.  They were hesitant and wary, and she could hardly blame them for that sort of reaction.  If they were on the run from the Outcasts -- and in Kadara, most angara were -- they would be risking their lives by coming out into the open like this.  Still, though it took a long minute, Ryn thought she recognized one of them.  They hadn’t ever met face to face before, but Ryn had heard Reyes and a couple of their smuggling companions talk about the angara representative to Sloane Kelly and the Outcasts.  

Standing next to the table in as relaxed and non-threatening of a stance as she could manage in a place like _Kralla’s Song_ without risking someone taking a shot at her because she looked an easy target, Ryn smiled when the female angara spotted her.  Nodding, she tilted her head slightly to indicate the table behind her was free.  The woman got the message and guided her friend over.  “I understand you’re looking for transport off Kadara,” Ryn murmured by way of greeting.

From the first, Ryn had been fascinated by the angara people.  Beautiful, if overly cautious, and extremely wary of aliens, it hadn’t taken long for her to recognize the underlying reasons why.  Further explanation and details had come from Naasha.   _The burnt hand remembers,_ was a phrase Ryn had heard numerous times from her father while growing up.  The few angara she’d met so far in Andromeda exemplified that to the extreme, and for very good reason.

Keema Dohgrun leaned in towards Ryn, murmuring in her soft voice the appropriate response and proving herself to match everything Ryn had come to expect about them, too.  “If it is a fast ship, yes.”

It was difficult to keep from groaning in dismay at the necessary words, but she wasn’t about to ruin a new contract because of her own personal disagreement with Reyes’ methods and operations.  Instead, Ryn made a mental note to chastise him later for his decision to use ancient Earth vid dialogue as their code.  It certainly fit the circumstances well enough and would be considered common enough talk in a spaceport like this, but it was corny as all hell.  No doubt he knew it, too.  “I know a fast ship,” she replied, thankfully ending the identification process.

Keema and her companion slipped easily into their seats while Ryn dropped lazily into hers.  Leaning towards the center of the table, Keema said quietly, “Naasha said you could assist us.”

So, _that_ was the connection.  It made sense.  “We can,” Ryn replied.  She flicked the tail of her braid hanging over her left shoulder so that it moved to hang over the right.  Reyes appeared as if out of thin air, dropping casually into the open seat at the table.  Keema eyed her companion for a moment before looking between the two humans.  “Jaal Ama Darav needs to return to Aya.”  The _as soon as possible_ wasn’t spoken aloud, but Ryn heard it in Keema’s tone.

Reyes nodded once, murmuring in response, “Aya might be difficult.”  He glanced over at Ryn.  “Our kind are not welcome there.”

“Hmm.”  Keema’s agreement was automatic.  “That is true, but they will know you are coming.  Your welcome will be more … sociable than the last human ship who happened upon them.”  Rolling her shoulders, she added, “And having Naasha as your pilot will help as well.”

A dip of his head in agreement moved the conversation forward.  “And compensation?”

Ryn remained silent, simply watching Reyes work.  He was the one in charge of it all, of course, and was a consummate professional.  He never took advantage of the client so far as Ryn had ever witnessed either.   _Honor among smugglers_ was something he believed in, and because of this he managed to get the best jobs and, later on, plenty of repeat business.  This one had great potential.

“You will be paid 5,000 credits once you reach Aya,” Keema assured him.  “Do not exit your ship under any circumstances.  Your contact will board and speak with you there.”

Ryn frowned. “That’s one hell of a risk you’re asking us to take for only 5,000 credits.”

Keema nodded.  “I know -- _we_ know -- but in the end, there will be the possibility for more.”  Her eyes traveled over Ryn and Reyes again.  “You should be honored.  No one but angara are allowed to land on Aya.  Ever.”

Reyes pushed himself to his feet, decision clearly made.  “Meet us at dock A-16 this evening at dusk,” he said simply then turned and left them.  

Startled, Ryn followed his departure with her eyes.   _A-16 … we’re taking the larger ship?  The cost of fuel alone will use most of that 5,000 credits!_

“He seems an honorable sort,” Keema observed.

Ryn shrugged.  “In a manner of speaking, yes.”  She didn’t understand Reyes’ reasoning behind it, but she didn’t need to.  He was the boss.  For all she knew, he was just a ‘good’ person.  Maybe he had a soft spot for the angara for reasons she was unaware of.  In the end, it didn’t matter.  She believed in him and their job, that was enough.  Her eyes fell to Keema’s companion.  “Is there anything else we need to know before leaving Kadara?”

Both angara shook their heads.  “Once you depart, I will send a message to Aya,” Keema promised.  “Jaal and Naasha should be able to handle things once you arrive.”

With a curt nod, Ryn ended the conversation.  Sitting back in her chair, she watched the pair rise and leave, a thoughtful expression in her eyes.   _Possibility for more_.   _More what?_ she wondered.  

She exited _Kralla’s Song_ about ten minutes later, ignoring the Outcast patrol that came in about the same time.  Two of them she recognized from earlier.  Walking over to the bar, she paid the tab on the bottle of whiskey before climbing up the stairs.  Outside in the market place, night had fallen and she took a moment for her eyes to adjust, all the while keeping a close eye on her immediate area.  More than one person, smuggler or civilian, had been ambushed this way in the past and she wasn’t about to add herself to the statistics.  Not when they had a new job.   _Aya_.  

She was tempted to go and check out the armor shop, just to make sure she was prepared, but if they weren’t supposed to get off the ship upon landing, chances were things would be okay.   _No, I’ll wait until after.  The idea of ‘possibilities’ could mean anything -- more jobs, more credits, more trouble.  Best to wait and see first._  

Stepping forward, Ryn headed towards the exit leading to the docks.  She had a ship to help prepare for departure.

 

~ n ~

 

The journey from Kadara to Aya was extended out of necessity, but for the most part uneventful.  Save for a chance encounter with a kett patrol when they entered the Onaon System.  Naasha’s skills as a pilot, as usual, proved up to the task.

“Most impressive,” their passenger murmured from his seat in the cockpit before trailing off in a string of Angaran that Ryn couldn't understand.  A quick look over at Naasha assured her that whatever he said was complimentary.

Reyes voice slipped across the comms interrupting them.  “How much longer, Naasha?” he asked, referencing their current status of hiding in an asteroid belt.  Ryn’s memory caught on the similarity between this moment and the ancient Earth vid Reyes had taken his identification lines from.  As a child, she’d seen it.  Frowning, she mentally counted the number of times she had lived it of late.   _Is that why we always end up near asteroids?_ she wondered.

“I will not lead the kett to Aya, Reyes,” Naasha replied quickly but firmly.

“We should be safe enough in a few moments,” Jaal added.  “The kett do not appear to be following us.”  Ryn double checked the sensor readouts he’d been watching.  Sure enough, the kett ship was heading away from them.

“And to Aya once we are underway?”

“Not much more than three or four hours,” Naasha assured him.  “Boss, trust me.”

There was a soft laugh from the other end of the connection, but it wasn’t mocking.  If anything, it was reassuring.  “I do, Naasha,” he replied.  “Why else would I let you pilot my ship?”

 

~ n ~

 

As instructed by Keema, none of the crew exited the ship upon landing at Aya’s docks.  Jaal departed alone, giving his thanks to Reyes, Ryn and Naasha in the process.  Remaining in the cockpit with the pilot, Ryn observed as much as she could through the windows.  It wasn’t much -- the angara had given them the furthest landing pad from out from the docks.  Still, she could see some of the outer edges of the city.  “It’s beautiful here.”

Naasha hummed her agreement.  “It is.  Many angara live their whole lives without having a chance to see it.”

“Oh?”  Ryn glanced at her friend.  “What do you mean?”

“The planet, as you saw on the way in, is not entirely habitable.  Therefore, we take turns living here,” Naasha explained.  Sighing, she stretched her arms over her head.  “Someday, I hope to visit.”

Smiling, Ryn allowed her gaze to drift back to the scene outside the window.  “I can see why it would be popular.”  It reminded her of a couple of worlds back in the Milky Way that were often touted as vacation getaways and tropical paradises.  It was comforting to think there were places like that here, despite the kett and the Scourge.  She wondered silently what the chances of finding another such place would be.

Ryn and Naasha both turned at the sound of a knock on the plating to the ship.  They’d been instructed to wait, that someone would come out with their payment, but nothing had been communicated to them since that time.  Chancing a glance at Naasha, Ryn said, “Maybe you should open it?  Seeing a familiar and friendly face first might be more acceptable?”

Naasha chuckled, but she nodded and rose.  Ryn followed.  She tapped a message across her omnitool and sent it off to Reyes before coming to a halt beside the pilot who was currently inputting the passcode to open the hatch.  It slid open a moment later to reveal an unfamiliar angara and Jaal, standing behind and to the right of him.  A few words were spoken, a quick glance at Naasha assured Ryn that the pilot understood them and was at ease, and the stranger stepped aboard.  Jaal remained outside.

“Ryn, please meet Evfra de Tershav,” Naasha said softly by way of greeting.  “He is the leader of the Angaran Resistance Forces.”

Ryn blinked twice, eyes widening in surprise.  He was typical of the angara, Ryn supposed.  Where Jaal’s coloring had been more of a purplish blue and Naasha’s more of a blue green, Evfra’s appeared to be shades of blue alone.  He had several facial scars, including a nasty looking one that traveled from the top of his head, down over his left eye, ending on the underside of his chin.  And, while they’d been expecting one of their kind to arrive, having the leader of the angaran resistance was not exactly who Ryn had planned for.  “Welcome aboard,” she managed after a moment.  The ‘tool at her wrist vibrated and she glanced down briefly before adding, “If you will follow me, our boss will meet with you in the galley.”

Naasha spoke softly, Ryn assumed she was translating for him, and Evfra nodded.  “I will follow,” he told her afterwards, and Ryn nodded in return.  She led him to the back of the ship and ushered him inside the galley.  “Reyes Vidal, Evfra de Tershav.”  Her eyes met Reyes’ across the room.  “He’s the leader of their resistance against the kett.”

Reyes nodded, a smile curving at his lips, and he gestured Evfra inside.  “Welcome.  Why don’t we sit while we talk …”

Ryn exited the galley.  While not openly stated, she got the distinct impression Evfra would only want to speak with Reyes.  At least for now.  Instead, she returned to the cockpit and slid into her seat.  “Wow.”

Naasha turned and smiled.  “When Keema approached me with a request to help Jaal off of Kadara, I wondered if there might be something she was hiding from me,” she mused.  “Now I know.”

“You knew we would be meeting him?” she breathed.

Naasha shook her head.  “No, but I wondered.  The Angaran Resistance Forces have grown and unified under Evfra’s command,” she explained.  “Our chances against the kett are better with him leading us.  But,” she sighed, “we still lose.  We need help.  Supplies, information, anything  that could give us an advantage.”

Ryn frowned.  Turning in her seat, she eyed her friend.  “You speak as if you know.”

Naasha’s smile was sad.  “I do.  I was a pilot for the resistance,” she replied, “until Evfra told me to leave.”

“Wait -- What?  He ordered you to leave?  But … why?”  Ryn tried to tamp down her anger at the thought -- Naasha was an excellent pilot, after all, and from what Ryn had witnessed in the months of knowing her, Naasha was as dedicated to her people’s plight as any other angara.  

“Because I am the last of my family,” Naasha said softly.  “My brothers and sisters, my parents -- all were killed or kidnapped by the kett.  Evfra, he is a distant … a cousin of a cousin, I think?”

Ryn nodded.  “I understand.”

“He told me I had done my duty and I should find other ways in which to help.  I met you and Reyes shortly afterwards, on Kadara.  I was trying to plead my case with Keema.  She knows Evfra well and I hoped she might be able to convince him to let me stay.”  Sighing, Naasha leaned back in her seat.  “I now understand better.”

“So, he was watching out for you?” Ryn asked.

Naasha nodded.  “Which is very rare for him,” she added.  “He succeeds as leader because he cuts himself off from his emotions.  As much as any angara can, I suppose.”  She shrugged.  “I _hope_ he is asking Reyes to help.  If he is, I will again feel as if I am helping.”

Reaching out, Ryn placed her hand on Naasha’s shoulder and squeezed.  “Even if he isn’t,” she replied quietly, “we can find ways so you can.  Somehow.”

Naasha smiled, head turning so their eyes could meet.  “Thank you for understanding, Ryn.”

Ryn smiled back.  “How can I not?  I would do the same in your situation, I think.”  Sighing, she sat back, thoughts shifting to her parents and her brother briefly.  “We can talk to Reyes, see if there isn’t some way we can --”

The sound of booted steps just outside the cockpit had both women sitting up and turning.  Evfra led the way, Reyes behind him.  Within a few minutes, the sound of the hatch closing and the lock re-engaging mingled with a voice over the comm line with angaran flight control.  Naasha reacted quickly, falling back to her native tongue for the conversation and Ryn hurried out to find Reyes.  “Well?” she asked when she met him at the door to his cabin.

Chuckling, he looked over at her.  “Well, what?”

Ryn’s brow arched defiantly.  She wasn’t in the mood to play his games.  “What did he say?”

“We have our credits,” Reyes assured her, “and a new mission.  If this arrangement works out well, we may have more.  Think of it as a … test run.”

A smile played at her lips and Ryn nodded.  Before she could say anything else, however, Naasha called over the comms, “Ryn, I need your help to get us out of here.”

“On my way.”  The rest could wait until later.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from Thanksgiving and Nano is almost done! I'll soon be back and working on more chapters for this story as well as others. Enjoy the latest update!

 

“Can I speak to you for a moment?” Reyes called from the doorway, his voice booming off the metal surfaces of the library without raising his voice from a normal speaking tone.

Glancing over, Ryn nodded.  “Give me five minutes to finish this and I’m free.”

He chuckled.  “You drive a hard bargain, Ryn, but I accept your terms.”  She grinned.  “I’ll be in my office.”

“Got it.”

They had two days before the scheduled departure on their test run for the resistance.  From the time the contract was set, Ryn had been working with Naasha to come up with more detailed star charts.  Ryn was a skilled pilot, some instructors even called her ‘talented,’ but her knowledge of the Andromeda system was severely limited.  This wasn’t an area she’d been trained for, and whatever training and information the Initiative had in place for their pilots she’d missed out on.  

Native to Andromeda, angara, like Naasha, were more familiar with potential routes through various systems -- routes that would avoid the Scourge and known kett patrols. She had vast personal experience navigating many of the systems, most of which were utilized and occupied by angaran outposts.  However, she was the first to admit there were still some areas that even she had little to no information on.  Together, she and Ryn had actively researched those systems in an attempt to close that knowledge gap.  

It took Ryn closer to ten minutes  to finish her flight plan. Finally satisfied, she uploaded the information for transfer to the ship’s databanks and  went off in search of Reyes.

As a general rule, the more secret a base was the better.  Beyond that, each one of their bases on Kadara had personalities of their own.  Whether due to proximity to Kadara Port, or lack thereof, or simply evolving out of the natural geography of the planet, there was something about each one that made them unique.  

By far, Ryn’s favorite was the one located in Draullir.  To start with, there was plenty of cargo storage space as well as living space; a nice balance between the two.  Second, the cave in which it was located offered more in the way of security, much of it natural and coming from the distance from Kadara Port as well as its depth under the mountain.  Not only did it put them visually out of the Outcasts’ range, but beneath it; all but the most sophisticated of scanners, of which Ryn was fairly certain Sloane Kelly’s organization had none, would not be able to pick up their presence.  

The reason Ryn found it preferable was much more self indulgent.  As one of their newer bases, Reyes had gone the extra mile when establishing it, and everyone who stayed here had their own private room.  No roommates, unless wanted.  No barracks or bunks.  Just honest to goodness _privacy_.  For someone like her, who guarded herself around others out of natural instinct, it was the prime enticement of the location.

Exiting the library, Ryn turned left down the narrow corridor. That was one of the downsides; all the hallways were thin. Wider than on a ship--these allowed two people to walk shoulder to shoulder easily enough--but compared to the wide open spaces of other bases, these almost felt just shy of claustrophobic.  

Ryn preferred the wider spaces herself, but the trade-off for personal privacy made  the tighter spaces tolerable.

The library was on the opposite end of a long hall that led from the garage and cargo storage area.  At  the garage end it crossed like a T, branching off both right and left. Those corridors led to various private rooms.  The main hall provided access to all of the common rooms; mess hall, rec room, even an area to workout in for people like Logan, who preferred brawn over brains.  

As she walked by, Ryn found the weight room on her immediate right dark and empty.  Though Logan was on a job at the moment, Ryn was a bit surprised Valak, the burly krogan and resident tank, wasn’t inside.  Not that he cared for the health benefits the gear provided, but the few times Ryn had caught him inside and “working out,” he’d told her he was curious why humans, and by extension the asari and turians, all found the equipment so fascinating.  Ryn chalked it up to one of the little quirks about the krogan she liked so much.

She passed the mess hall next, on her left and centrally located between the garage and the library.  On her way past, Ryn caught sight of Praeder and Kash, but the pair were deep in conversation so she didn’t bother to interrupt.  The last door on the right led to the rec room.  Opening the door, Ryn entered.  A couple of the newer members of their group were engrossed in some video game on the far side.  She waved as she passed by, but they were too busy arguing over who had scored the last kill  to respond.  Chuckling to herself, Ryn continued on through the door ahead of her.

The rec room was a buffer of sorts between halls giving access to the private offices and communications center.  Ducking momentarily to her left upon exiting the rec room, Ryn peeked into the communications area.  Dimly lit and kept cool to protect the equipment contained within, Ryn finally found Lanessa V’lasi.  The asari specialist grinned up at Ryn over the top of her monitor, but put a finger to her lips.  Ryn responded with a nod, then peeked over the top to see what was had captured Lanessa’s attention.  Upside down, it took Ryn a moment, but with a tilt to her head she managed to recognize it easily enough.  

Apparently, you didn’t have to be a turian or quarian to enjoy _Fleet and Flotilla_.  Either that or Lanessa was getting desperate for ways to entertain herself after less than a year in Andromeda.  Ryn wasn’t going to place a bet on that one.  Instead, she reached for the notepad and pen -- old school was still the best way to go at times, even in the communications section -- and jotted a quick request to make sure the information she’d loaded into the databanks got uploaded to the ships’ systems that evening.  When she set the pad back down, Lanessa darted a quick side-glance at it then nodded, giving Ryn a thumbs up.  

Exiting the room, Ryn retraced her steps and headed in the opposite direction.  She passed two closed doors on her left.  No signage to indicate their purpose, she had absolutely no idea what they were for.  But at the moment, that wasn’t her concern.  Up ahead lay her destination.  Pausing outside for just a moment, she brushed her hands off against her pant legs and straightened her shirt.  Only then did she knock twice.

“Enter.”

Reyes’ office was enough to leave Ryn drooling with jealousy.  It was by far her favorite room in the base, and that was saying something since she was pretty pleased with how her own quarters had evolved over the months.  His boasted leather furniture and a large desk in natural wood, stained to emphasize the age lines and color variations in the grain.  The lighting gave off a warm glow and softened the harsh stone edges of the cavern rock the room was carved into.  The floor was carpeted in dark green -- actual wall-to-wall carpet! -- and on the far side was a private bar.  Along one of the walls there were three large bookcases containing a mixture of items -- books, ship models, even a photograph or two.  All in all, it presented a nice homey feel.

As she stepped inside, Ryn found Reyes standing over at the bar.  “You needed me for something, Boss?” she asked, walking over to join him.  

He poured a glass of what looked to be angaran wine.  At least, it resembled the drink Naasha would occasionally order when they went to _Tartarus_.  This one, no doubt obtained during their recent visit to Aya or at least a result of their new business arrangement, was bright and clear and the scent tickled at Ryn’s nose as Reyes handed her the glass.  Lifting it to her face, she identified the scent--fresh berries and mint.  “What’s this for?” she asked.

Reyes chuckled.  “We aren’t on duty, you know.”

She snorted softly and followed him over to the couch, dropping casually into the seat next to him.  “No, but you also know I’m only a very casual drinker, even off duty.”

“This is true.”  He sat back, his dark eyes surveying her briefly.  

Ryn frowned.   _What’s going on?  Is this some sort of a test?_   _I proved my loyalty to you months ago, didn’t I?_ A small sliver of anxiety stirred in the back of her neck, threading its way across her shoulders and tightening the muscles there. Unconsciously, she rolled her neck to combat the sensation.  

A smile twinkled in his eyes, and she guessed he recognized her discomfort.  “Is there anything wrong with having a drink and relaxing?” he ventured.  

The skeptic in her showed in the look of disbelief she cast at him.  “If it weren’t so out of character for you, no,” she said.   _But I know better_.

“Ah.  Well, then it’s a good thing I have a reason for this, isn’t it?”  He straightened, nodding at the glass in her hand.  “I would like to propose a toast.”

Brow arching, Ryn lifted her glass to clink it against his.  “To … what?”

“Not ‘what,’” he corrected her, “but ‘whom.’  To my new second-in-command.”  His lips curved upwards, eyes sparkling a little brighter than before.  “If,” he added with a sly wink, “you’re willing to accept the job.  I’ve been told I can be difficult to work with at times.”

A soft gasp passed her lips as Ryn’s eyes widened.  She ignored his self-deprecating humor, focusing instead on the meat of his announcement.  “Your … wait, what?  Me?”  Her hand froze, pausing with the glass just short of contact with her lips.  She blinked twice before scowling.  “You better not be pulling my leg, Reyes,” she said.

Laughing in his easy way, he shook his head.  “I am completely serious,” he assured her.  “And this shouldn’t come as a surprise to you.  In case you haven’t noticed, Ryn, you have been gradually taking on more of the responsibilities around here as we continue to grow.”  He gave her a firm nod of reaffirmation.  “And we _are_ growing.  I should have done this much sooner, but there was never the time.”

Ryn opened her mouth, a protest prepared and ready to spurt forth, but she hesitated.  Damned if he wasn’t right, like usual.  “Okay, so … what?  You’re just making this official now or something?  Are there any benefits?  A pay raise to reflect the change in title?  My own ship?  What exactly are the terms?”

“A pay raise, yes,” he agreed around the rim of his glass.  “More responsibility, more participation in the decision-making process, daily operations, that sort of thing.  The ship?  Well, that might have to wait a bit yet, but I have no doubt you will have one or two of your own soon enough.”  

Ryn didn’t miss the smirk at the left corner of his lips.  Figured he’d tease her on that count, considering how they’d met.  

“And it is most definitely official,” he concluded.  “The others will be made aware of the change.  You will be making decisions in my name without having to clear them with me first.”  He set his glass on the table and sat back, shrugging.  “You have earned my trust.  What else needs to be said?”

As reassuring as his words were, Ryn still felt uneasy.  “Why not one of the others?” she countered.  “Don’t you trust them?”

“Of course, I do. But you are the one who has shown me you are ready and willing enough to follow in my footsteps, as it were.”

Ryn set her glass down before leaning back.  She was more shaken by his words than she’d like to admit.  “Sorry,” she muttered behind hands that scrubbed at her cheeks, offering a semi-apologetic smile, “it’s just … things have been going downhill ever since we arrived in Andromeda.  It’s hard to believe they’re finally starting to take a turn for the better.”

“I understand.”  His tone was warm, soothing and, Ryn noticed, sincere.  She glanced over at him.  “We all have our stories, Ryn,” he reminded her.  “Some of us more than others.  Still, finding a way to get yourself back on your feet despite all of that is proof we have a chance out here, don’t you think?”

“I --”  Thinking better of it, she closed her mouth.  Silence settled around them, but it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable.  It gave Ryn a moment to pull herself together.  “You … you really mean this?”

Reyes nodded.  “I do.  It shouldn’t be too much of a challenge,” he added.  “As I said, you’ve been doing this sort of thing for months now.  The only real difference is the change in job title.”  His lips quirked again.

Ryn inhaled slowly, deeply, and finally nodded.  He had a point.  “So, how exactly will this work?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” her head tilted sideways to her left and she lifted her fingers to count off on them as she spoke, “with us helping the angara now, will you be focusing your attentions on those operations while I keep the rest of the business afloat?  Will it be a mix of things?  What?”

“Ah.”  He shook his head and took a sip from his glass.  “A little of both, I should think,” he replied after a moment.  “For now, though, I will deal directly with Evfra.  At least until we have firmly established our relationship.  Naasha seems to think that once Evfra is assured, we may be able to branch out a little bit more, but that will depend solely on his decision.  And, no matter what happens there,” he added with a small shrug of his shoulders, “we are all in this together.”

Ryn leaned forward, arms resting across her legs.  She spent a good minute or two staring at the wine in her glass as she considered his offer.  So much was at stake, and though she knew she shouldn’t, she still felt blindsided by the offer.  

Finally pushing herself to her feet, she turned to face him.  She brushed her hands against her trousers, then reached for her wine glass and held it out.  “Okay,” she told him, a half smile tilting  her lips, “count me in.  I will give it my best shot … or die trying.”

Chuckling softly, Reyes stood and clinked his glass against hers.  “I hardly think it will require such drastic measures,” he murmured, “but it’s nice to know you are so dedicated.”

Ryn grinned, sipping at the wine.  A burst of flavor greeted her taste buds, the berries and mint she’d caught earlier mixing in a delightful fashion with a hint of something spicy behind it.  Blinking, she held the glass out and eyed it thoughtfully.  “This … this isn’t bad.”

Dark eyes met her green gaze, sparkling with mischief.  “I quite agree,” he replied.

 

~ n ~

 

Ryn slipped free of her safety harness the moment the ship touched ground.  Already, Logan and Valak would be unloading the large shipment of medical supplies they’d brought.  “Bundle up well, my friend,” Naasha called over her shoulder.  “Voeld is a very unforgiving world and many have frozen to death when misjudging it.”

“Understood,” Ryn called back.  Heading towards Reyes’ cabin, she paused for a moment to retrieve a heavy coat and other cold-weather gear from the storage compartment.  She knocked on his door a moment later.  “Boss, we’ve landed.”  The door slid open and she handed him a set of the winter gear she carried.  “Naasha says it’s bitterly cold out there.”

Chuckling, Reyes took the coat from her hands and pulled it on.  “So I’ve heard,” he murmured.  “What’s our status?”

As they walked to the main hatch, Ryn told him, “Logan and Valak are unloading the cargo.  Naasha waited until the very last minute to alert the angara we arrived so as to keep the kett from finding out, so hopefully we’re clear on that end.”

“Good idea.”  

The door opened as Ryn finished wrapping a thick scarf around her hood and face.  A sharp gust of wind and cold strong enough to cause her eyes to tear up even behind her goggles met them in return.  “Wow!  Naasha wasn’t kidding!” she mumbled.

“Come on.  We need to find Commander Do Xeel.”

Ryn followed him cautiously.  The wind was strong, no doubt about that, and a mittened hand struggled to keep her hood as tightly around her head and neck as possible.  The ground outside was frozen solid, but it also was covered in snow.  The base itself, or at least the landing area they’d been directed to, was on the side of a mountain and she didn’t think there would be an issue with stability, but the mind could play tricks at times, even if logic knew better.  Better to be on the cautious side of things until they got to know it better.   _Slow and steady wins the race._

The distance to the entrance was less than five hundred yards, but by the time they reached it Ryn could barely feel her fingers and toes beneath her heavy garb.  She focused on keeping her teeth from chattering too loudly as Reyes spoke to the guard on duty, but she followed once they were directed inside.  

Reyes led them both over to one of the many heating elements lining the halls of the cavern.  Ryn sighed with obvious relief when the warmth emanating from the device started penetrating through her clothing to areas needing it most.  

“Gooood,” she groaned, rubbing her mittened-covered hands together.

Reyes chuckled.  “And here I thought you might enjoy the cold,” he teased.

Ryn scowled at him.  “Whatever gave you that idea?”

“Oh, I don’t know.  Perhaps it’s the way you tend to cringe when standing out in the bright sunlight?”

Ryn opened her mouth to protest but closed it just as quickly.  “Okay, point,” she granted him before clarifying. “But that has more to do with the fact I burn quickly in the sun than anything else.”

“So, you aren’t the outdoors type?” he challenged.

“Not necessarily.  Dad took us camping a couple of times when I was a kid.”  Smiling fondly at the memory, Ryn stared at the way the glow of the heater sparkled against the frozen ground.  “Sadly, Mom didn’t take to it and Dad stopped after a few tries.”

“That’s too bad.”  

Shaking herself free of the past, Ryn shrugged.  “It was better than never having gone at all,” she told him.

“Aha!”

Frowning, Ryn looked up at him.  “What do you mean, ‘Aha?’”

Chuckling, he flashed her a quick, reassuring smile that was anything but.  “You are a ‘glass is half full’ type of person, I see.”

“I …”  She frowned and thought about it for half a second.  “I guess I am?”

“We should do well together,” he said, dropping his voice to that low register that often left Ryn’s insides feeling warm and gooey.  

She blinked again and stared.

“You stay here and warm up.”  He patted his pocket where he was holding the intelligence information Evfra had asked him to deliver.  “I will find Commander Do Xeel.”

“Are … are you sure you won’t need me?” she countered, breaking free of her daze.   _Did I just imagine that?_  “What if … ?”  Her voice trailed off when she caught a decidedly uncharacteristic look flash across his face.  One she couldn’t quite decipher.

“I am getting the feeling I will _always_ need you around, one way or another,” he countered with his usual roguish grin.  And without another word, he turned and sauntered away from her.  Speechless, Ryn stared after his retreating form.  

 


	5. Chapter 5

Their departure from Voeld didn’t come soon enough for Ryn’s taste, but she kept that opinion to herself.  Reyes located the angaran resistance commander easily enough, and after a short while spent warming herself thoroughly, Ryn joined them.  Though standoffish to the point of being rude, Ryn found she liked the commander.  She spoke straight to the point, not wasting time or effort to beat around the bush.  

As they headed back to the ship afterwards, Ryn glanced over at Reyes.  “What did that mean?”

Brow lifting in question behind his goggles, he asked, “What did what mean?”

“‘Shena’.  The commander called you that just before we left,” Ryn explained.  “It sounds like an angaran word, or maybe a name, but …”

“Ah.”  He chuckled warmly as they stepped back outside into the elements.  A wind gust caught Ryn’s cheek, tucking flakes of snow and ice along the left side of her neck.  She shivered immediately and was slightly startled when Reyes grasped her by her arm and put himself a step ahead of her, blocking as much of it as possible.  “The word,” he told her loudly to be heard over the wind, “is angaran.  It means ‘mouth.’”  He flashed her a quick grin.  “Apparently, Evfra informed the commander about our little chat.  From what I understand, that will be my code name.”

Ryn snickered softly.  She couldn’t help herself.  “Let me guess, you told Evfra one of your stories?”

“Perhaps,” he agreed.

They reached the _Laraya’s Falcon_ , the name Naasha had given the ship upon joining their group, and boarded without delay.  “Leave it to you to always make a lasting impression,” Ryn teased as she took his winter gear from him to put back into storage.

Reyes chuckled before heading towards his cabin.  Ryn put away his gear and her own then joined Naasha in the cockpit.

“How did things go?” Naasha asked.

Ryn slipped into her seat and started running through the departure procedures.  “Okay, I guess,” she replied.  “Commander Do Xeel is … interesting.”

Naasha chuckled.  “I believe your human expression is ‘hard ass?’”

Ryn nearly choked on a laugh.  “You’ve been hanging around Praeder and Logan too much.”  A light flashed on one of her panels, and Ryn said, “Okay, everyone’s back aboard.  We’re good to go when you are.”

 

~ n ~

 

Well before Naasha landed the _Falcon_  on the Nexus, Ryn left the cockpit, preferring to remain in her cabin.  Since being forced to leave the station under unfavorable conditions nearly a year before, she’d been back a couple of times, but never in a situation so open.  She still had a couple of contacts, and met with them whenever she came, but her promotion by Reyes now left her, at least in her own eyes, with a higher profile that could, at least in theory, make it easier for the Nexus administration to identify her when she was on station.  Plus, with so much of the Nexus inoperable and so many of the people still in cryostasis, chances were those who were awake, including Security, would recognize her, too.

Having worked here in the early days of arrival and helped out during the uprising, Ryn knew many of the smaller ins and outs of getting around the station undetected.  Most of those didn’t require access codes, either, and those that did?  Well, despite the Nexus and Initiative belief that they were the best around, and thanks to a few lessons from Amultus, Ryn now knew enough about hacking to get past those, too.

Still, she wasn’t about to take any chances.  The _Falcon_ ’s arrival had to be approved by the administration before they could land.  As soon as they were granted permission, the rest of the crew exited the ship.  Ryn, however, remained on board for the first two hours or so, just to be safe.  She had Naasha for company -- the angara rarely left the ship when it was in port except for when they were on Kadara -- and Amultus was doing a systems check before he planned to hunt down what items he would need.  It wasn’t until almost three hours after landing that Ryn finally stepped off the ship.  

The docks were quiet, just a few maintenance people, none of whom were too close to the _Falcon_ just now, and on the far side Ryn spotted a security guard.  Sticking to the shadows as much as possible, she hurried through the docking area until she found the maintenance shaft she wanted.  Thirty minutes later, she exited the shaft, now on the upper level, and turned to her right.  The far end of the hall in the housing area was dark, nearly pitch black, but Ryn caught the barest hint of movement.  She watched it for a long moment before cautiously taking a step forward.

“ _There_ you are!”

The hissed whisper was rough, raspy almost, but at the same time one of the sweetest sounds Ryn had ever heard in her lifetime.  “I can be fast or I can be stealthy,” she retorted.  “Take your pick.”

The shadow chuckled, a deep reverberation that triggered a smile on her lips in return.  He opened his arms wide and Ryn launched herself at him.  “Will!”

“Lord, Ryn, I was beginning to worry about you!”  A human male dressed in the uniform of Nexus security stepped into the lowest of lighting and pulled her close, breathing near her ear, “Where have you been all this time?”

Ryn released him, stepping back with a smile.  “Kadara.  Didn’t you get my message?”

He sighed heavily, hand rising to run through short, dark blonde waves.  “Yeah, I got it.  Didn’t mean much to me, though.”

Ryn nodded in understanding.  It wouldn’t, not when he was stuck on the Nexus.

Reaching out, he ran his thumb gently along a recent scar on her jawline.  “You alright out there?  The things I’ve heard …”

Her brow arched.  “I can take care of myself, you know,” she reminded him with a not so subtle punch to his shoulder.  He at least had the decency to flinch at the contact, withdrawing his hand in the process.  “Who’s been feeding you specifics on Kadara anyway?”

Will shrugged.  “I picked up pieces here and there.”

 _Pieces._  Her eyes narrowed and his gaze darted away after such scrutiny, but not before Ryn caught the hint of a flush in his cheeks.  “Vetra, I bet,” she murmured knowingly.

“And Kesh,” he allowed, reminding her that the Nexus Superintendent had a fondness for them both.  “They tried to reassure me, but then I found out Sloane Kelly was based there and, well …”

Ryn sighed and nodded.  “I know.  I’ve managed to stay beneath her radar, though.  So far, so good.”

“Good.”  He reached behind him, retrieving a smallish item from his waist and handing it to her.  In the dark it was difficult to see detail, but by feel and shape alone Ryn was able to identify the weapon.   _N7 Eagle_.  Gasping softly, she demanded, “How in the hell did you get a hold of one of these?”

“They were loaded on board for the human Pathfinder’s use,” he explained.  “I’ve been carrying that thing around for months waiting for you to show up.  I wanted to get you a shotgun, preferably a _Crusader_ , but those are a little more difficult to hide.”

“Forget the shotguns,” she told him while examining the heavy pistol.  “I know I’ve relied on them in past, but things are different here.”  She weighed the pistol in each hand for a moment, testing the balance.  “Damn!  This is far better than my _Predator_ , let me tell you!  Anyway, if you’re looking for something bigger, find me a _Widow_.”

“Sniper rifle?” he echoed in confusion.  “Since when?”

She shrugged.  “It’ll do me better for the moment and the _Widow_ ’s supposed to be the best there is.”  She holstered the _Eagle_.  “You know I’m fully trained on all types.  Trust me.”  She winked at him, a little smirk playing on her lips, but then she sobered up.  “Okay, tell me truthfully, Will -- how are things here?”

He turned away, but she caught the rolling of his eyes.  “Too many people left the station after the mutiny,” he told her.  “Administration has brought out additional personnel from cryostasis, but not enough because they’re too concerned there’ll be no way to provide for them now that the habitats have failed to pan out.  Instead, they’ve shut down large portions of the station until such time as we hear from the arks.”  He sighed heavily, then muttered, “ _If_ we ever hear from them.”

Ryn grimaced.  “Still no word, I take it?”

“No.   _But_ , I’ve run into a couple of others since you left.”

Startled by his announcement, Ryn blinked.  “Others …?”  Her brows furrowed as she considered, but the memory struck back almost immediately.   _Like us!_  “Oh!  And?”

“Two left the station,” he replied, “heading for parts unknown.  The other is still here.”

Ryn’s brows shot back up.  “Anyone I know?”

He shook his head.  “No, but they’re the real deal.  Her job description puts her as part of Kesh’s engineering team for the moment.”  He scratched at his chin.  “Kinda lucky she was brought out of cryo, if you ask me.  The engineers don’t really have much to do right now with the station shut down as it is.”

“Except to keep it operating for those still living here,” Ryn pointed out dryly.

“True.  The other two … I’m not sure what exactly they were.  Said they’d try for Eos, I think?  Addison sent a science team there a couple months back, so they could have hitched a ride with them, but we haven’t heard much back.”  He sighed, then muttered, “God, what a mess this all turned out to be.”

Ryn’s lips thinned into a line.  “Yeah.  That’s why we were sent, wasn’t it?” she countered.  In an effort to turn the topic to something less depressing, Ryn reached a hand into the pouch she carried over her shoulder.  Handing him a bottle, she said, “Oh.  Before I forget, make sure this gets to Kesh, will you?”

He squinted at it.  “What is it?”

She grinned.  “The ‘good stuff,’” she promised.  “I found a guy on Kadara who makes it.  Price is good and I don’t want Kesh thinking I’ve forgotten her.  And,” she added with a grin, “he says it’s the most powerful stuff in Andromeda.  She ought to get a kick out of it at least.”  

Chuckling, Will set the bottle of alcohol aside for the moment.  “Do you want me to tell Vetra you were here?”

Ryn shrugged.  The turian wasn’t on her list of ‘must sees’ this visit.  “You can.  If she needs me, she knows how to reach me the usual ways.  I know the chances of her getting a ship off station are minimal …”

He sighed.  “Yeah.  Can you believe they’ve actually got a security detail set up so none of the Nexus ships get stolen or taken off for joy rides?  I’m not sure who is worse in that regard -- Director Tann or Director Foster.”

Ryn pursed her lips.  “Neither is better than the other.”

“True enough.”  He opened his arms again, pulling her close when she stepped over.  “You should go,” he told her, though there was reluctance in it.  “I can probably talk my way out of it if I get caught talking to you, but you?”

Ryn nodded, releasing him.  “I know.  I just --”

But before she could take a step back from him, Will’s hand tightened over her shoulder.  “Someone’s watching us,” he breathed softly, just for her ears.  

Ryn chanced a quick look up to find him staring out beyond her left shoulder.  “Shit!”

“Fight me.”

Ryn blinked.  “Wait -- what?

“You heard me.  Fight me.  Once we get ‘broken up,’ you can scurry off back the way you came in.”

In less than a half second, Ryn realized he was right.  “You cheating bastard!” she growled loud enough for her voice to carry.  “You promised me three times as much!”  Drawing back her arm, she threw a right at his chin.  

Will grunted, grasping for her wrist at the same time and catching it in his hand.  “I could have you arrested, you know,” he threatened.

“Hah!”  Ryn tugged her arm once, twice.  The third time, he released it and she stumbled backwards a step, unprepared for his release.  But it gave her the ‘break’ she needed.  “See if I do business with you again, thief!  I’ll make sure the word gets out on you, too!  No one’ll be doing business with you, _ever_!”  Turning, she hustled off in the direction of the maintenance shaft that had brought her here.  

“If you step foot on this station again, you won’t need to because I’ll toss your sorry ass in jail and promptly lose the key!” he shouted after her retreating form.

As she made her way back to the _Falcon_ in a more circuitous manner than she’d taken to get there, Ryn’s focus centered on what just happened and she considered what she knew about it.  Will told her someone was watching them.   _Okay, it probably wasn’t one of the security team -- they would have stepped in and arrested me right then and there.  Maybe Vetra?  Kesh?_ She frowned _.  Probably not.  I can’t imagine either of them skulking around like that looking for me.  Not their style.  Maybe Vetra, and that’s a big maybe, but I just can’t see it._

Sighing, Ryn slipped back onto the _Falcon_ , finding it just as empty as when she’d left.  Naasha waved as she walked by, but otherwise remained silent.  

 _Whoever it is has to be a Nexus employee, doesn’t it?_  She shuddered as the next thought snuck up on her and subconsciously started chewing on her lower lip.   _Will’s under surveillance._  It was a frightening thought, but deep down, she knew there was nothing she could do about it.   _Well, he’s on his own here, like I am out there.  Nothing to be done about it.  At least he has someone else for backup.  Maybe … well, if he can’t make things work, he can find his way off the station like I did, right?_  

Opting to withdraw to her cabin for the flight out, Ryn slipped inside.  Departure wouldn’t be for a while yet -- they still had to wait until the others returned, likely at least a couple of hours from now -- but she wasn’t going to take any chances. Not after that close call.

Her cabin, such as it was, was nestled between the cargo bay and the galley.  It wasn’t much larger than a storage compartment, but that didn’t bother Ryn.  Most of her time was spent in the cockpit with Naasha, so claustrophobia wasn’t an issue.  A few times, and only when Reyes wasn’t on board with them, she used the larger cabin.  Given how her role was changing within their smuggling band, she supposed that might become more frequent now.  Only time would tell, though, and it wasn’t going to start today.

Though small, the room had enough space for a bunk, a light, and a small storage compartment for personal items.  A nap sounded good just now, especially since the adrenaline rush was ebbing, and she crawled up into the bunk.  The hum of the ship’s systems around her, always on and running, was reassuring and soothing, and within minutes she could feel herself drifting off.  

She couldn’t quite understand how she could find peace and relaxation in that, but right now she wasn’t complaining.  Just as her eyes started to close, her breathing evening out, she thought she heard a knock at the door.  Stirring slightly, she waited, but it didn’t repeat, and sleep finally overtook her.  Whoever was looking for her -- probably Logan wanting to trade stories or something -- could wait until later.


	6. Chapter 6

“Home sweet home.”

Ryn bit back a smile as she rose from the co-pilot’s seat.  It was a little strange hearing such a typically human phrase uttered by the angaran pilot, yet she couldn’t argue with it.   _Home sweet home, indeed_.  

A blast of hot air teased a few loose honey-blonde curls freed from her usual braid, and they now tickled the lower edge of her jaw.  Pausing just outside the ship to stretch her arms over her head, she popped the worst of the kinks from her back as she spotted Praeder and Kash entering the hangar.  Waving them over, she warned, “We’ve got a full shipment this time.”

“On it,” Praeder assured her before following Kash around to the cargo doors.  A minute or so later, Ryn spotted one of the newer members of their group hustling out to join them.

“I need to check with Amultus on that engine fluctuation we had on the way in,” Naasha announced as she joined Ryn.  “It worries me more than just a little.”

Ryn frowned.  “Let me know if it’s not a run of the mill fix,” she replied.  “I have a contact at the Nexus who might be able to scrounge up any spare parts we need if Amultus can’t find them.”   _In return for a small fortune, maybe, or a few favors._ The pilot nodded before crossing the hangar and slipping through the door leading towards the barracks.

“Another successful mission,” Vidal murmured as he disembarked.  “Now, _that_ is what I like to see.”

Ryn rolled her eyes before reaching back inside the hatch for her bag.  Shouldering it, she countered, “You just want us back on time and without issues, particularly kett ones.  Admit it.”

He followed Ryn around the back end of the ship to the cargo bay.  “That, too,” he agreed.  “We have a certain reputation to uphold, after all.”

Snorting softly, Ryn grabbed one of two smallish crates sitting near the doors.  Carefully easing it towards the lip of the platform, she hefted it into both arms.  “That, too,” she echoed, throwing his own words right back at him.

Vidal followed suit and grabbed a different container, larger than Ryn’s but not by much.  

The base, their first and main one, straddled Kadara Port and the Slums.  Docking space in the port city was at a premium, but Reyes managed to land a damned good one at a decent cost. The location gave them ease of access to their growing fleet -- currently three ships -- and an initial staging point to unload transported goods or welcome clientele from off planet.  Though they kept enough personnel and cargo present at all times to make it look busy, it was, in fact, the least important of all their bases.  Theoretically they _could_ land one of their ships out in the Badlands in an emergency, but it was far easier to utilize the port and disseminate goods from there.  Reyes went to great lengths to keep their access to it for this very reason.  Ryn also suspected the boss took great, if silent, delight in taunting the Outcasts by doing so.  So much business going through, yet Sloane’s people knew very little of the specifics.  Anyone who tried sticking their nose into business that wasn’t theirs was politely, but firmly, directed away.

Walking side by side, Ryn and Reyes left the docking bay platform, heading into the base proper.  The main floor, level with the docking bay itself, housed access to the offices, barracks and mess hall.  Branching off and descending at a steep yet acceptable descent was the garage.  All cargo would be loaded onto a transport first, then carefully guided to the vehicles or storage rooms below.  

Ryn and Reyes had just entered the garage through one of the smaller side halls when Ryn realized Reyes was herding her towards the vehicles.  His moves were subtle and she might not have noticed until after they’d left if she hadn’t stumbled.  She lost her balance for a moment and lurched off to the side, thinking to set her crate down inside one of the back storage rooms so she could check that everything was still in one piece.  

Except, Reyes wouldn’t let her leave his side.  Since exiting the docks, she’d been more or less lost in her own thoughts.  Stumbling had brought her back to the present quickly enough, but it was Reyes’ refusal to let her check the crate that caught her off guard.  Each of the small storage rooms had tables available for just such a reason.  In fact, Reyes had insisted upon it months ago.  But now …?

Ryn glanced around her immediate area and noted that they were completely alone.  That didn’t bother her.  She’d been alone with Reyes on numerous occasions prior to this.  No, what truly had her confused was the look in his dark eyes when she looked up at him for answers.  Enticing, smouldering, and incredibly seductive.  Blinking, his sensuous lips were curved upwards in an engaging smile, but there was a matching sort of pout to them, too.  

_What’s this?_

“Care to join me for a while?”

Ryn swallowed past a growing tightness in her throat, her brow automatically arching in incredulousness.  There were certain aspects of the man she would acknowledge.  He had a certain air about him.  He was a good looking man -- sexy, even -- in a classically romantic sort of way.  Dark hair, dark eyes, olive complexion.  Debonair, at times.  Flirtatious.  Sexy.  They were characteristics she’d noticed and accepted back during the first few weeks they’d gotten to know one another.  It was because of this that within days she’d categorized him as “hands off, do not touch.”  The offer and opportunity had been there, but she’d shut that door quickly.  Firmly.   _Bad idea to sleep with the Boss_.   

It was more difficult to ignore other aspects, like his voice, but she’d tried her best.   _God, that voice …!_  “You want to, erm, run that by me again, Boss?” she asked, barely managing an even tone.  It wouldn’t do to let him see how shocked she was, though knowing him he probably knew.  Hell, he just as easily could be doing this on purpose.

“We have what could be called a … business arrangement, do we not?” he murmured, leaning in towards her until his lips were hovering slightly above hers, so close she could feel the warmth of his breath fanning across her skin.  “Consider this the fringe benefits.”

Ryn, eyes locked onto his as close as they were, pulled her lower lip between her teeth and worried it.  In his eyes, she doggedly sought for any sign of deception behind the offer while her heart thudded frantically inside her chest.   _Is he suggesting what I think he’s suggesting?_  Her breath caught on a jagged inhale, before evening out once more.   _Temptation_ , she’d once heard, _is the spice of life_.  A little harmless flirtation now and then was one thing.  That she could easily live with, mostly because she didn’t think she was his type and she’d never thought he’d mean any of it.  Not really.  Not with her.

Despite her valiant efforts to keep it at bay, a deep kernel of panic began to build slowly.  A panic borne from a sudden, unexpected and completely left-field sort of wish to, maybe, follow through with the tempting offer.  Try as she might, she couldn’t stop it.  She knew better -- Lord knew, she knew better.  Reyes held a certain reputation -- one of which he was aware -- of that there was no doubt.  It was something she’d recognized in him instinctively when they met and was in large part behind her decision to remain uninvolved.  Since that time, she’d seen him in association with a couple of different women.  Neither of them struck Ryn as anything but trouble, with a capital ‘T’, and the liaisons between them had been short-lived.  

And yet, despite knowing this, despite experiencing it, he was still drawn to that type of person.  It didn’t come as any real surprise to Ryn that he’d try to find some sort of personal physical satisfaction along the way.  It was only human (or asari, or turian, or even krogan, and angaran).  Plenty of others had been and were going through it since their arrival.  Piece of cake.

No, what caught Ryn so completely off guard right now was that after making herself clear during those early days, he’d left her alone.  He respected her, or so he’d said at the time.  She’d taken him at his word, which was why the fact he was directing his interest towards her now was so startling.  

But there was a flip side to it too, and that left her as confused in that moment as anything.  Along with the surprise factor, Ryn discovered she hadn’t given enough credit to just how much of a physical reaction she would have just by his suggestion alone.  She was human, after all, and had needs of her own, but she wasn’t one to sleep with just anyone.  And she certainly didn’t go around advertising her availability like Reyes did at times.  In fact, she’d spent a good part of the past year suppressing her personal desires.  

However, the minute he even _hinted_ he wanted something more with her, Ryn’s body started screaming at her just how unopposed to the idea it was.  Very loudly.  Very longingly.  Very intimately.  Images attacked from the deepest recesses of her mind, and all with no actual source other than her own apparently very active imagination.   _Traitor!_  She cursed her mutinous libido.   _What’s the point of having rules and resolutions if I’m just going to turn around and break them down the line?_

“Wh-why now?” Ryn croaked.  “You’ve never shown any interest in me before other than as a partner.”  She cringed when he chuckled.  “ _Business_ partner,” she stressed.  “Why suddenly … this?”  It was a valid question and one, she hoped, would buy her precious seconds to pull herself together as well as give her head some time to work out a logical explanation that would stick.  Because at that moment, she was totally blank.

Reyes smiled casually, still the hint of an amused chuckle.  The sound was smooth as fine chocolate, but it also triggered alarm bells screaming through her head.  That only intensified with the sultry look growing in his dark eyes.  “Perhaps I wanted to know you better first,” he suggested.  “Even I don’t like the idea of being rejected right out of hand.”

More shudders worked across her shoulders, growing in strength as he dragged this out.  He was working her up, she knew it.  The look in his eyes told her he knew she knew he knew it.   _It’s that same old dilemma -- risk versus reward._ Inhaling slowly, she made a choice, because he clearly wasn’t going to give her what she needed until she did so.   _Damned if you do, damned if you don’t._

In the back of her mind, she thought it odd to realize that all it took for him to trigger this reaction was a simple proposition.  Up to this point in their relationship, things had been professional.   _Business first_.  End of story.  Two people wanting to meet the same goals.  But now …

Ryn couldn’t hide a grimace.   _At least on my end of things_.  “Why _now_?” she whispered, repeating the question yet again.  She needed an answer.  

Reyes pushed himself back a step to give her a little space, still chuckling.  Oddly enough, Ryn didn’t get the sense it was out of maliciousness, but more a fondness or teasing sort of laugh.  “Ah, well,” he replied mildly, “I have been watching you, you see?”

A silent scream of warning ripped through her head.  His tone was casual, _too_ casual.  Ryn inhaled more sharply than she meant to and froze in place.  The movement was subtle, but she could see in his gaze that he noticed.  His eyes flickered, going from warm seduction to predatory in less time than it took for her heart to beat.  And he had his prey right in his sights.  

_There’s no way. Oh shit!  Did you?  Do you?_  Swallowing awkwardly, she rasped, “You … you have?”

“Indeed, I have.”

Was she imagining the harsher edge to his tone now?  Or was it really there?  Her eyelids fluttered open -- _When did they close?_ \-- to mere slits and she suddenly understood how a fly trapped in a spider’s web must feel.   _Shit!  Shit!  Shit!_

From the back of her mind, the memory of a steady voice poked gently at her.   _Remember your training.  You can do this._

Ryn struggled to put theory into practice.  Straightening, she demanded, “And just what is it you think you’ve seen?”  There was a certain level of false bravado behind her words, but thankfully it wasn’t exposed as she spoke.  

Reyes’ lips curled slightly at the edges -- in amusement or something more sinister, she couldn’t be sure -- and for a brief moment Ryn thought she might have imagined the entire thing.  But then he turned away, beginning to prowl, reminding her of a panther or lion stalking its prey.  There was a beauty and grace to his movements, a fluidity that Ryn witnessed with jealousy before, but now it took on a hint of _threat_ behind them.  She struggled to swallow again.

_Confidence!_ the voice encouraged.   _You can’t let them see anything other than the image you want to project._

Running her tongue across her lips, she shifted and  folded her arms across her chest while her eyes  followed his every movement.  “You’re bluffing.”  She projected as much confidence as she could behind her claim, hoping it would do the trick.

“Am I?”  He stopped, head swiveling to find her, dark eyes meeting hers.  Lifting his left arm, he started pressing a few buttons on his omnitool.  “Shall we take a look and see?”  A moment later, a badly lit playback of images began flickering across the screen.  Images of Ryn … and her contact on the Nexus.  

Groaning softly, Ryn’s eyes closed.   _Shit!_  “Boss, I … I can explain.”

“I am certain that you can.”

The sound of shipping crates moving heavily nearby reminded them they weren’t alone, certainly not alone enough for this kind of conversation.  Ryn managed to bite back a whimper that threatened to escape as she caught the look of exasperation at the interruption pass behind Reyes’ dark eyes.  He reached out, grasping her arm, and started guiding her towards a vehicle.  “Come on,” he told her firmly, “we need a place where we can talk.”

 

~ n ~

 

Reyes drove which was fine with Ryn.  If his hands were occupied with the wheel, she didn’t have to worry about them around her neck.  She wasn’t a coward, not really, but he’d caught her so off guard she was having difficulting pulling herself back from what she’d thought was happening.  So much for fringe benefits.

_He knows!_

Grimacing and shutting her eyes to the outside world, Ryn sank lower into her seat.  Lord have mercy, the Major would have her hide if he ever found out about this disaster -- which he couldn’t, thankfully, since he was six hundred plus years dead and back in the Milky Way.  But the fact remained, she’d blown it.  Of all the times to forget her training, she’d managed it in the worst possible way.   _Don’t let anything personal take precedence over your mission_ , he’d told them.   _The regs are there for a reason -- use them_.  

Inhaling deeply, she shook the Major’s voice from her head and considered her options as they currently stood.  

First, she could bail.  Flat out barrel roll out of the vehicle as Reyes kept on driving.  It would be a risk on several levels.  There was a chance at injury, sure, but she had ways to mitigate damage, and there were a couple of potential spots along the drive, depending on which direction they were headed.  Survival was the greatest risk, though.  How many exiles had fled out into the Badlands only to die within … what?  Weeks?  Days?  Hours?  She had an advantage with her training, but she had no support.  She wasn’t prepared for anything that took her further than a half mile from one of their crawlers.  Even if she was lucky, she doubted she’d be able to last more than a few weeks, maybe a month at most, before she succumbed.

Another option would be to wait until they arrived at whichever base -- from their direction at the moment it looked to be Sulphur Springs or Draullir.  She could face whatever immediate challenges she might have to once they arrived, including whatever interrogation  would no doubt come.  Later, after they talked, maybe then she could pack a few things, grab some grub, and head out on her own before anyone could just kick her out.  She’d still have to manage her way back to Kadara Port, but she’d probably have a better chance of it this way than if she bailed now, despite the distance.

A third possibility, maybe, would be to turn herself in to an Outcast patrol and try to convince them to let her see Sloane Kelly.  Sloane might or might not listen to her plight -- she had that murder bargaining chip, too -- but she doubted the woman would just shut her up in a cell and toss the key.  At least, Ryn hoped she wouldn’t.  They’d had  differing viewpoints, nothing more than that.  But that would require her _finding_ a patrol first.  And, while they came out this far at times, they weren’t as consistent as back in the port or slums.  No, she’d have to get back to one of those places first then confront them.

Reyes pulled the vehicle inside the Draullir base, descending to the lower garage in a hurry.  Ryn gulped past a suddenly growing tightness in her throat.  She knew where he was headed.  Reyes had a private garage, one with a different entrance for their clients to come in through.  Only he and they ever  accessed it.  As he brought them to a jerking stop, she wondered if any of her plans would be possible now.  

_All I have to do is get back to Kadara Port then find a way off planet.  I can get word to Will. I can figure this out.  I can do this!_

Stepping out of the vehicle, Reyes met her within a few seconds.   _Looks like option number two_.  He didn’t touch her, but he nodded for her to take the lead, gesturing towards the doorway that led to his private apartments.  Behind them, the door to the garage closed.  Inside the back entrance, Ryn waited, surreptitiously glancing around.  She had two options here: straight ahead towards his office or halfway down the hall and to the right, directly in to his rooms.  She wasn’t certain which would be better just now.

“Go into the office,” he told her.

She nodded, remaining silent, and she was just entering the room, the sound of the door closing behind her echoing around them, when her hand brushed lightly against her hip and she realized something.   _I still have my Eagle_.  Blinking back surprise, she turned.  Warily, she eyed him and started, “Look, Boss, I --”

His head snapped around, eyes pinning her in place.  Ryn gulped.  “We shall see if that remains true at the end of this conversation.”

_Remains … oh._  Biting her lip, she nodded again.   _He’s a gentleman_ , she reminded herself quietly.   _He isn’t like the Outcasts or some of the other smugglers out there.  He prefers honorable confrontations, unless he’s been betrayed._  She winced.  Yeah, that would be a sticking point.  Drawing in a slow, deep breath, she asked, “Okay. So, now what?”

“That, my dear,” he drew the last word out on a long vowel, his accent caressing it like his hands no doubt would her skin if she let him, “is entirely up to you.”  Standing in the center of the room, Reyes folded his arms across his chest.  “You said you could explain,” he reminded her.  “I’m not an unreasonable man.  Explain.”

He reminded her of a wall in that moment:  solid, tough, unmovable.  “And you’ll listen?”

He held her gaze for a long moment before sighing.  Lowering his arms, he walked over and dropped onto the sofa.  “Go ahead, tell me your story,” he challenged.  Ryn caught the slightest hint of a mischievous glint in his eyes that suggested he found the situation amusing.  “Make it a good one.  You know how I like stories.”

Ryn scrubbed her face with her hands, but kept her eyes on him the entire time.   _I’m so confused right now!_  He was toying with her, that much was clear.  He’d planned this -- at least the initial confrontation when they returned -- during the trip back from the Nexus.  The seductive manner in which he approached it shouldn’t have surprised her, _didn’t_ , not really, but at the same time it had thrown her off kilter because he _knew_ she hadn’t shown interest in him before and wouldn’t expect it.  No doubt about it, he was attempting to manipulate her in such a way as to get her cooperation.  Thing was, he probably hadn’t counted on the way she’d react to the first part.  After all, she hadn’t either, had she?

A line from an ancient Earth vid screamed through her head.   _You can’t handle the truth!_ Running her tongue over dry lips, she debated silently.   _Yeah, but do I mean him or me?_  The truth was there, just waiting. If he’d listen.  

“My name is Kathryn Bailey,” she told him quietly, her tone all business and as professional as she could manage.  She heard a slight shake escape, but she let it go for now.  “In 2185, I was a lieutenant in the Systems Alliance.”

“Was?” he echoed.  He shifted in his seat, seeking a comfortable position.

“My mother, Dr. Elanna Bailey, was chosen by the Andromeda Initiative to be a part of their science team,” she continued.  “As such, or perhaps because of who she was -- I honestly don’t know which -- she tried convincing me and my twin brother that we should join her.”  Sighing, she lifted a hand and pressed two fingers to her left temple, attempting to ward off an impending headache.  “Mom and Dad divorced years ago,” she explained, “and when Mom first presented this idea, I was horrified at the thought of leaving the galaxy.  Dad would never know we were gone and I’d never get to see him again.  As I’ve mentioned before, he and I were close.”  She shrugged.  “At one time, anyway.  But in recent years, mostly due to my service and his, we drifted apart.  I was lucky my brother and I stayed in touch as much as we did.”

“From what I have heard, the twin bond is a difficult one to break,” Reyes observed.

Ryn snorted softly.  “Yeah, with us it certainly has been.  Not that I wanted it to,” she clarified quickly.  “But I was in the Alliance.  He was a cop like Dad, only he was stationed back on Earth, not on the Citadel.  It was … difficult, but we found a way to make it work.  When it came to Mom and the Initiative offer, well, he and I both were in agreement -- no way.”

He steepled his hands together, tapping his chin in a thoughtful manner with the longest fingers.  “And yet, despite your concerns, you ended up here anyway.”

Swallowing, Ryn nodded.  She was being led, there was no way around it.  He wanted answers, he would get them.   _In for a penny, in for a pound, as they say._ She reached a hand up and loosened the braid she always wore twisted at the base of her neck.  Once her hair was free, she pulled it to the side and moved so Reyes could see the area clearly.  “I am a biotic,” she explained.  “My brother … well, not so much.  Somehow, when Mom was pregnant with us, I got the eezo exposure and he didn’t.  That’s mostly why I was with the Systems Alliance -- I could make a living as a biotic in a world that was prejudiced against them.  At the same time, I was able to remain in relative ambiguity.  At least, until 2185.”

Reyes frowned.  The first chink in his defenses?   _Well, a girl can hope, can’t she?_  “What happened in 2185?” he asked.

“Because I was biotic and I had a good service record, I was chosen to participate in a new Alliance program,” she replied.  “I was taken to Vancouver and started training in biotic black ops.”  Her eyes found his and she nodded.  “Yeah, it’s a thing, I guess.  A new thing, anyway.”  She sighed, rolled her eyes, then corrected herself.  “Or it was.  Damn, you’d think after nearly a year here I’d be used to the six-hundred plus year gap between then and now, huh?  Anyway, I was in Vancouver when this --”  She waved her hand around, but was really just generally referencing their being in Andromeda more than anything.  “-- happened.  You see, we were at the stage of training when our first independent missions were being assigned.  My instructor pulled me aside.  I was asked to join a conference call with two of my superiors.  Basically, they’d heard about Mom wanting me and my brother to join her with the Andromeda Initiative and that neither of us wanted to go.”  Her eyes found Reyes’ as she gave him a sheepish look.  “I made the mistake of telling my instructor about it, about my decision to stay in the Milky Way.  He, apparently, told our superiors.  In the end, I was ordered to accept the Initiative’s offer.”  

Reyes frowned.  “Ordered by whom?”

“By the Systems Alliance.”

 

~ n ~

 

“Lieutenant Bailey?”

Kathryn froze mid-stride, all discussion with classmates coming to an immediate halt.  “Major?”  She turned as she spoke, her eyes finding his, a piercing amber that could freeze a body to a spot just as easily as a stasis field, and she knew he could do both.

“Come with me, please.”

“I’ll catch up with you later,” she told her companions.  In silence, she followed after the Major.  She knew him well enough at this point to recognize that he wouldn’t speak if he didn’t have something important to say.  Which was, all things considered, fine with her.  She didn’t feel the need to ramble on unnecessarily in order to fill time or space.  That was her mother’s habit.  In this way, at least, she took after her father.

Within minutes, the Major ushered her in front of a private office.  Giving her a quick smile and a salute, he winked.  “Good luck, Lieutenant.”  A moment later, he was gone.  Curious eyes followed after him as he retreated the direction that brought her here.   _What was that all about?_

Blinking away her confusion, she entered the room.  There was just enough light inside to identify it as the Major’s office -- a reminder to her of the migraine issues he suffered from -- and spot the silhouette standing on the far side of the room.  His shape was familiar to her, too, and she snapped to attention, lifting her arm in a quick salute.  “Admiral, sir!”

A warm, soft, mellow chuckle filtered around them.  “At ease, Lieutenant,” he told her.

She took this as permission to slip into a more relaxed stance.  

“I’m given to understand,” he continued while walking around towards a small communications center and pressing the button to the QEC, “that you and your brother have been approached by someone within the Andromeda Initiative?”

Kathryn frowned.  Her eyes were drawn to the form taking shape via the QEC even as she sought a way to answer.  That the Admiral knew wasn’t that much of a surprise.  He and the Major were good friends after all.  Mentors.  When she had troubles or questions, she could approach either for discussion with the assurance they would listen.  

What was a little more troubling was the fact that the Admiral felt it necessary to follow up on an off the record conversation she’d had with the Major weeks before.  “In a manner of speaking,” she agreed after a moment.  She nodded at her brother, the connection now fully established.  There was no real shock that he’d been pulled into the conversation; the Admiral knew them both outside of the Alliance.  “It was Mom’s suggestion.”

“She still can’t stop meddling in our lives,” Will groused with a scowl.  

Kathryn sighed softly, but nodded her agreement with that assessment.  The Admiral, a slightly more than casual acquaintance to her family, knew well enough what their mother was like from his own personal encounters.  “Thank goodness you both take after your father, then,” he replied.  His fingers pressed a second button and a fourth figure joined the conversation.  “I’m here, Anderson,” Admiral Hackett announced.

“Good.”  Anderson glanced between Kathryn and Will.  “I’ll keep this short,sweet, and to the point,” he promised.  “We would would like for you both to reconsider your mother’s offer.”

Will’s eyes widened in surprise, but Kathryn frowned, asking, “What?”

“Wait --” Will cut in.  “Are you … you’re saying you _want_ us to go?”  His gaze shifted between the two men.  “Six hundred plus years in the future to a galaxy that we really won’t know much about no matter how much information we can get at this end of things?”

The two Admirals exchanged a look.  “To put it simply,” Hackett said, “yes.”

“Why?”  There was a hard edge to Kathryn’s question, one that left Anderson chuckling again.  Kathryn couldn’t say she cared.  He knew her well enough by this point to realize she was evaluating everything.  Hell, her current training only reinforced that.

“I can see why the Major considers you one of his best students, Lieutenant,” he mused.  “The plain and simple fact of the matter is that neither one of us,” he gestured between himself and Hackett, “trusts the motives behind the Andromeda Initiative.”

Kathryn kept her eyes on both Admirals, but she heard a snort from Will’s end.  

“Their idea is fine,” Hackett continued, “admirable, even.  But they have gathered far too many people who are all former specialists in their fields -- Alliance, STG, Spectres, asari commandos, turian military.  You get the idea.”

“We get it, sir,” Kathryn replied.

“Sounds more than just a little fishy for a supposedly civilian operation, don’t you think?  That, plus we have only speculation about  their true purpose,” Anderson concluded.  “That is where you two come in.”

“Their true purpose?”  Kathryn’s frown deepened.  “You don’t believe their claim of intergalactic colonization?”

Both older men shook their heads in unison.  “Not entirely, no.”

“Their intentions may have started along those lines,” Hackett interjected, “but we have reason to believe that it has since evolved into … something else entirely.”

Will sighed.  “Great,” he muttered sarcastically.  “Ulterior motives.  Who would ever have thought that?”

Kathryn ignored his grumbling and asked, “And you want us to go and do what, exactly?  To what end?”  She glanced at her brother.  “We would be on our own, no backup or communications, let alone official Alliance authority or even hope for support.”

“This is true,” Anderson agreed, sobering.  “And for what it’s worth, we hope to have the equivalent of a small black ops team in place by the time of your departure, but you are correct: you would be on your own.”

Will frowned.  “You _hope_ to?”

Hackett nodded.  “You two are the first good, legitimate opportunities we’ve had  at getting someone inside the program,” he explained.  “Ideally, we would like to do the same with a few others.”

“ _Hope_ won’t get us very far, sir,” Kathryn pointed out.

The Admirals exchanged another look, one that had a much deeper and darker force behind it, if Kathryn was reading Anderson correctly.  In fact, the look caused the hairs on the back of her neck to rise just a little.  “Sir?”

“It will get you further than you ever dreamed, Lieutenant,” he replied a moment later.

 

~ n ~

 

Reyes paused staring at her.  It was a little disconcerting because Ryn couldn’t see any sort of reaction there, just neutrality.  “Interesting.  You told me you were security on the Nexus.”

She nodded.  “It’s where they had the most need and my skills as a soldier helped best,” she told him.  “I just happened to be in that first group of stasis pods they woke up when the Nexus arrived in Andromeda.”  She sighed.  “Mom’s still frozen unless they’ve released her since.”

“And your brother?  That man back on the Nexus I saw you hugging?”

Ryn’s lips curved into a soft smile.  “Yeah.  He was brought out of stasis about two weeks before I left.”  Wrapping her arms about her, she sighed.  “My departure from the Nexus wasn’t as forced as it might have seemed at the time,” she admitted.  “On the eve of our leaving the Milky Way, my brother and I planned it out.  I had the better training for field work, so I’d be the one to go out, keep an eye on things from a distance.  We figured I’d be able to travel from colony to colony, no problem, making my way back to the Nexus to report in whenever I needed.  In the meantime, he’d stay on with the main part of the project aboard the Nexus in case anything came up from that end.  Only --”

Reyes pushed himself out of his seat and closed the three steps between them.  Their eyes met and Ryn found his just as dark and tantalizing as ever, yet still neutral in expression.  “Only things didn’t go as planned.”

She nodded.  “Exactly.  First the Scourge, then the Uprising.  It wasn’t that difficult to fabricate a reason for my departure,” she added.  “Like all rumors, it just had to float around and end up at the right set of ears.”

Reyes nodded.  “With your brother’s assistance, I’m guessing?”

“Yes, and a few middle-level security officers who didn’t know they were being used.”  

A heavy silence settled around them, but for the first time in the past hour, Ryn wasn’t feeling anxious.  She actually felt … at ease.  “When I met you, I was honestly trying to get off station.  I’d set the plan in motion.  I hadn’t counted on it being so difficult to actually _leave_ , however.”

“So, you joined me.”

She nodded.  “Our plan was SNAFU from the moment the Nexus hit the Scourge.”

“Then why go ahead with it?  Why leave?”

Ryn averted her eyes, shaking her head. “We both decided it was the best course of action.  We were there for a reason, no matter what Andromeda threw our way.  As such, I needed to get out there; see what was going on.  Without any golden worlds, it would be more difficult.  But to do what I was here for, I needed to be _some_ where, in a job where I could come and go from the Nexus as needed.”  She looked up at him again.  “I wasn’t using you, I swear!” she breathed.  “I needed the job as much as I needed to get off that station!”

“By your own words, a situation created by --”

“I know!”  She winced, hating to cut him off, but she really didn’t need him throwing that back at her just now.  “Look, maybe in the beginning, when I first met you, I was using you.  It was a pretty bad situation, after all.  But you offered the job, remember?”

He nodded.  “I do.”

“And once I started, I … well, I liked it.  The people.  The business.  The … the everything,” she admitted.  “I know that sounds crazy -- why would an Alliance trained soldier go rogue and become a smuggler?  Why would I become the very thing I was taught to fight against?  But you know, what we’ve been doing actually has been helping people in Andromeda.  Some of them, anyway.”  She sighed in frustration and stomped her foot to the floor.  “And, dammit, what the hell else was I supposed to do?  I was sent on a mission with no possible chance of success and stuck on my own, with no support except for my brother, for the rest of my goddamned life!”  Her eyes flared with anger and bored into his.

“Are you aware,” he mused mildly, just the slightest hint of humor in his tone, “that when you get angry you get this … bluish haze surrounding you?”

Startled at the change in topic, Ryn nearly choked as she inhaled sharply.  “Wh-what?”

“Your eyes take on the shades of blue-green that remind me of the islands in the southern Pacific Ocean on Earth.”  

“Oh, fucking _hell_ , Reyes!”  Ryn closed her eyes, more out of necessity than to hide from him, and took a long moment to run through a meditation the Major had taught them early on in training.  Borne of a need to keep pain from his L2 migraines held at bay, it served a dual purpose and gave them a way to release hold of biotic energy when emotions threatened to overrule common sense.  

When she opened her eyes again, she found him still there, his usual smirk a hint of its normal self, but beginning to peek out again.  Unexpected, it left her wondering if this, too, was a ploy of some sort.  “So, what now?  Does this … change anything?  Between us, I mean?”  She swallowed tightly.  She had no choice but to accept whatever his decision would be -- he was the boss -- but a part of her desperate to remain here.

“You realize what you are telling me, yes?” he murmured.

Ryn winced, a flicker of panic reaching for a solid foothold again.  “It sounds like I used you, Reyes.  I know that, and I truly am sorry,” she said.  “But honestly, the way things have played out since our arrival …  I _needed the job_.  I’m good at it, too, by your own words.”

“Nothing has changed my mind on that end,” he agreed.

Ryn sighed and ran her hands through her now loose hair.  “I _want_ to stay,” she announced.  “Like I told my superiors at the time, I have no back up and I have no authority.  No actual power.  Even if I wanted to try to stop some of the crap I’ve seen going on, to challenge the Exiles or Initiative idiots, I can’t.  I’ve upheld my end of the bargain as best I can.  The only reason I was talking to my brother on the Nexus was to let him know I was safe.”

She saw his brow arch.  “Only?”

Sighing, she nodded.  “Point.  Okay, so I’m still sort of trying to do what I was sent here for -- inasmuch as I can, anyway -- but you and I both know my mission went to shit the moment the Nexus hit the Scourge.  What else is there for me to do?”   _And how many times do we have to go around this circular argument?_

She watched as Reyes started moving, prowling around her.  For her part, she remained still in the center of the room.  On his third circle, Ryn finally sighed in exasperation, muttering, “What do _you_ want me to do, Reyes?”

He stopped, pausing a moment before closing the distance between them.  His eyes were bright with some emotion she couldn’t quite read.  “That, my friend,” he murmured while lifting his hand and brushing his knuckles lightly against her jawline, “is a decision entirely up to you.”

Ryn gulped.  That look was back -- the smouldering, sultry, sexy, sinful-as-all-hell look that she thought might swallow her hole, pull her down below the waves and drown her.   _But is it real or is he just playing with me again?_  “Um, I meant professionally?”

Moving slowly, his hand turned so his palm could caress the side of her cheek.  She shuddered.  It was, at once, all too familiar and strangely new at the same time.  She inhaled sharply when she realized that despite what her head might know, her heart, or at the very least her libido -- it was difficult to tell which was which when they battled like this -- had its own mind made up.  “You … um, don’t have the best track record, you know?” she managed with a short laugh following.

Reyes chuckled.  “Perhaps, I just needed to find the right person,” he countered.

Her eyes snapped shut again, this time out of self-preservation.  “Reyes.”  It was a plea -- desperation finally won out, and she could see by the smug look in his eyes it was a fact of which he was fully aware.

“Kathryn.”  The way he drew out her name, pronouncing each syllable as if he was savoring it, was her undoing.  She whimpered softly, drawing her lower lip between her teeth.  Reyes moved his finger to run across the softness there, teasing her to release it from its hold.  “No,” he suggested, “let me.”

Ryn’s eyes popped open just in time to find his as he leaned in towards her, catching her lips in a kiss as heated as the look he continued to display.  “Oh, _god!_ ”

Between kisses, he chuckled.  “Not in this lifetime, I promise.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

The impulse to scream as long and loud as she could was as basic a reaction as it could get.  But for Ryn, it was more.  It was a want so deep and abiding she had no way to determine from where it originated.  It was a need, like air to breathe and water to drink, it left her searching desperately for more.  It was _desire_ , so profound and emotional, it left her feeling strangely strong and weak in the same breath. The effort to contain it was simply too much in the end, _Reyes_ was too much. Inevitably, she  lost herself to the release.  Repeatedly.  Actual relief from the tension was a longer time in arriving, but oh so worth every high-strung, taut-muscled, frustrating moment.  

The smug, satisfied look on Reyes’ face when she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him hinted that he was well aware of this fact.  Heaving in air in huge, labored gulps, Ryn struggled to regain some aspect of control.  In the meantime, Reyes rolled until he leaned over her.  He balanced his weight on the forearm resting beside her head, which allowed his fingers access to twine gently in honey-colored curls.  Their eyes met, held, and for just the briefest of instants, Ryn thought she spotted tenderness in their depths.   _For me?_  

From one moment to the next, the smirk on his lips widened, definitely suggesting he was knew she’d enjoyed herself thoroughly.  His eyes twinkled mischievously, further proof he was taking great satisfaction in her response.

_Damn the man!_

“That,” she rasped once she had enough air to force past her lips in speech, “that wasn’t … a one-time deal, was it?”

His expression didn’t change, but the movement of his fingers at her temple paused.  “Is that what you want?” he countered, no hint of his opinion on the matter one way or another.

“What I … want?”  Head tilting to the side, she searched for any reaction on his part.  She even went so far as to lift her hand to rest between them, stroking along the breadth of his chest and pausing only to nudge him near his shoulder with emphasis when he didn’t actually answer.  “What I want is to know what _you_ want.”  

Releasing her hair, his hand darted up to catch hers, first by her wrist, then shifting around so he could brush a kiss against her knuckles.  It was a practiced, romantic move, but one that left Ryn’s insides wobbly.  Keeping her eyes on his the entire time, she pulled her lower lip between her teeth.  Amusement flickered, followed by an echo of tenderness again.  

_I can’t be imagining this, can I?_  “Well?”  

Leaning forward, close enough he could run the tip of his nose along the side of hers, he murmured, “I would be willing to explore this further.”  He chuckled, deep, warm, sinfully delicious.  “But we are hardly finished here yet, wouldn’t you agree?”

Inhaling sharply, realization smacked her in the face.  “Wait … what?  Do you mean … is that …?  Why you aren’t out of breath?”  

Reyes dropped his lips to trail a passion-laced path across her torso, his laughter rolling across her skin.  Ryn moaned as he gently caught and tugged on one of her nipples, enclosing it inside his mouth.  He toyed with it, licking, sucking, nibbling it lightly, before releasing his hold and repeating the process on the other side.  “Perhaps,” he murmured, “I recover more quickly than you?”

Groaning, Ryn couldn’t stop the convulsive spasm that shot through her with the action.  “Reyes … oh god, _don’t_!”  The ache it left behind was so sweet, so delicious, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to last if he kept it up.  And _this_ time she wanted it to last.

“Don’t what?” he asked innocently.  He caressed a lazy path down her side to the juncture of her legs with his hand.  “Would you prefer I do this instead?” he queried.  As he spoke, his fingers slipped between her thighs, caressing along the soft skin and nudging gently but with unspoken promise until she spread them wide enough to give him access.  Trailing down the soft and sensitive flesh, he delved carefully, tantalizing her senses.  

A violent spasm jolted from her core through her limbs when he ventured further.  Trails of lightning arced through her body, coaxing soft whimpers from her.  “Rey -- Reyes!”

He laughed, that low, seductive and sensuous chuckle he often used and Ryn knew she’d never see in any other light after this.  Descending her torso, he teased a path around her navel.  He began by circling the area with his tongue, a maddeningly slow massage, eventually spreading outwards.

He moved with purpose and infinite care, delicate caresses that enticed to levels that left Ryn afraid she would never withstand, yet leaving her desperate for more.  In the back of her mind, the little of it left functioning, was the realization that they weren’t alone at this base.  There were others on station, at the very least the minimal upkeep crew.  Gasping for breath, she struggled to swallow back as much of the sound as possible, but every time she did, he added more pressure.  Eventually, she could no longer stay silent as his lips delved closer, teasingly, tempting with every flicker and touch.  He reached his destination, at the same time he eased his fingers inside, and a scream tore free of her lungs.

_And the damned thing is_ , she thought vaguely, _I don’t care.  Let the others hear.  It will take a miracle to survive this night anyway, right?_

 

~ n ~

 

“You make me think crazy things.”

Reyes’ laughter was addictive, Ryn was certain of that by now.  He eased himself up onto one arm and stared down at her while shaping his fingers over her well-muscled body.  “That is good to know.”

Rolling her eyes, Ryn turned closer to him.  

His hand drifted over her hip, low along her back before trailing upwards once more.  “Tell me about you,” she said quietly as his fingers began working the area of her lower back.  

“What about me?” he countered.  “I am a singularly uninteresting person.”

The hint of laughter was real, but it faded when their eyes met.  Hers were focused and sincere.  His held a certain reluctance.  “Please,” she murmured.  

He hesitated.  His hand came to a stop in mid-caress, and she could see a growing level of apprehension there.  “You may not like what you hear,” he replied in warning.

Ryn nodded, accepting that.  “Fair enough.  I could say the same about myself.  There’s still plenty you don’t know about me, remember.”

His hand remained still for a few more long moments, finally moving again when he leaned towards her.  Dropping his lips to her forehead, he pressed lightly, his hand slowly combing through her hair for the remainder of the soft caress.  “I was orphaned when I was young,” he began in a matter of fact tone.  “My first memories are of a time living in the back streets and alleys of the Citadel wards, scrounging and fighting for food.  For survival.  I learned very early how to do things quickly and without undue attention.  I learned by watching others because no one watched out for me.”

Blinking back shock, Ryn propped herself up on her arm.  He didn’t flinch when she met his gaze.  “That … wasn’t what I expected,” she told him honestly.

Reyes shrugged.  “It is what it is.  As I grew up, I sometimes found myself fortunate to be in the right place at the right time when opportunity appeared.  I worked.  I studied.  I learned.  I taught myself how to stay alive.”

“All of this while living on the Citadel?”

“Not all,” he admitted.  Rolling over to his back, he settled against his pillows, one arm bent casually beneath his head as he stared up at the ceiling.  “When I was older, my … employer relocated us for a time.  During those years, I learned how to fly.  Large ships, small ones, whatever there was it didn’t matter.  I wanted to learn it all.”

Ryn positioned herself to lie across his chest.  She folded her arms and rested her chin against the back of her hands, her eyes focused on his face.  “Why?” she asked softly.

His eyes slanted towards her and she caught the mischievous glint.  A smirk pulled at his lips as he countered, “Why not?  Why trust others to do for you what you can do for yourself?”

“Because if that were really the case, you wouldn’t allow me and Naasha to fly for you all the time,” she replied.

The smirk softened, easing into something akin to relief.  Lifting his hand, he traced his forefinger down the side of her temple, twisting it in one of her loose curls.  “You are a dangerously insightful woman, Ryn Bailey.”

“And you’re still avoiding the question,” she pointed out.

This time, Reyes chuckled.  His fingers dropped lower, tilting her chin and guiding her close as he leaned in towards her.  He kissed her, lightly and with affection.  “Perhaps it was as simple as the fact I wanted to have the choice of packing up and leaving whenever I felt it necessary.”

Ryn considered that for a moment.  “How old were you?  When you left the Citadel the first time?”

“Twenty.”

His hand, still holding her beneath the chin, shifted so he could run a finger along her lower lip.  Ryn pressed a quick kiss to it in the process.  “You wanted the freedom.”

“That I did,” he acknowledged.  “So, I taught myself how to fly.  I was good at it.  A ‘natural’ according to some.  I also learned my trade which, of course, depended upon my ability to fly.  Ultimately, when the time came to leave, I did so, taking one of the ships on which I’d learned to fly in the process.”

Ryn blinked.  “You stole the ship?” she asked around a laugh.  “That seems rather audacious!”

Reyes smirked.  “I did not _steal_ it so much as appropriated what I considered to be due compensation for the time and effort I put in,” he explained.  “In our business there can be honor among thieves, but only to a point.  I determined we had reached that point and decided to cut my losses.  Call it a … professional difference of opinion, if you must call it something.”

She tossed her hair over one shoulder and stared down at him, curiosity gaining the upper hand for the moment.  “Did he retaliate?”

A familiar teasing gleam lit his dark eyes and he reached up to tweak her cheek with his fingers.  “ _She_ made an attempt, but that had less to do with business than it did pleasure.”

Rolling her eyes, Ryn dropped back onto the mattress with a light-hearted giggle.  “According to your reputation, that is a repetitive behavior.”

Reyes chuckled.  “Don’t always believe what you hear,” he warned, nuzzling near her ear.  

It was a sobering reminder, but one Ryn would not allow herself to dwell on just yet.  “Why did you join the Initiative?”

Sighing, he propped one arm behind his head and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling.  “They recruited me,” he replied.  “Apparently, my reputation as a pilot preceded me.  I managed some pretty fancy flying back then.”  He winked at her.  “And they offered a good price.”

“In return for what?  Another ship?”

His arm slid around her waist and he tugged her close so he could nuzzle her neck and ear again.  “It’s always the bottom line with you, is it?” he teased.

“You trained me well.”

“Indeed.  They offered me my own shuttle --  N-503 -- and gave me the call sign ‘Anubis’,” he said.  “They also offered substantial compensation and the promise of a new start.”  

Eyeing him suspiciously, Ryn countered, “You came here for the opportunities.  You always intended to be a smuggler, didn’t you?”

“On the contrary, I decided a change in location would be good.  Some people might say I left behind a string of lovers or that I was running from a bad deal.”  Again, he winked at her.  “Both might be true, or perhaps neither, but I did recognize opportunity when I saw it.  I wouldn’t need to watch my back like I did in the Milky Way.  I could start over, building a smuggling group the way I wanted it to be without having to worry if C-Sec was right around the corner watching me, or a competitor lying in wait at my next drop off.”

He paused in conversation to kiss her, a long and lingering taste that stirred her up inside as much as outside.  “I knew your father,” he murmured gently when he pulled away.

Startled, Ryn blinked at him.  “You did?”

His usual smirk fell back into place.  “Commander Armando-Owen Bailey.  Our first meeting came many years ago, shortly after he was stationed on the Citadel, I believe.  I was ten and had stolen from a food vendor.  Your father caught me, made me return it, then proceeded to give me the credits to pay for it.”  He placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.  “I wasn’t taken into custody, but given another chance.”

It was odd hearing her father mentioned by name after all this time, and Ryn turned away from him for a moment to wipe her hand over her eyes.

“Ryn?”

There was honest concern in his voice, and what little composure she’d regained was nearly lost again.  “Oh, don’t!” she rasped with a shaky half laugh.  “I just … I told you before, Dad and I were close.  I miss him, is all.”

Reaching over, he brushed her hair out of her face and gently guided her to look at him again.  “We might have been on the opposite side of the law from one another from time to time,” he told her, “but your father was a good man.  Do you want more of the details?”

Sniffling, she shook her head, pulling away from his touch and sitting up.  “No,” she rasped softly.  “I’m already a dripping puddle right now.”

He sat up beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  “Hmm,” he acquiesced, “I will finish with this then -- your father gave me a chance where others might have thrown me in a cell and locked me away, and I have never forgotten that.”

She inhaled deeply through her nose, holding the breath before releasing it.  “Not surprising.  He hates that job, but he did it because he knew when to draw the line and when to cut a break.  ‘There’s more to this job than following the law to the letter,’ he used to say.”  She sighed before tilting her head so she could look up at his face.  “You’re right -- he was a good man.”

Reyes brought his free hand to her cheek, cupping it gently before leaning to kiss her again.  “It would seem he taught his daughter well.”

 

~ n ~

 

Ryn stood, fastening the button to her pants and working her belt through the loops.  She sighed when she missed one, backtracking until she could slip it through.  A pair of strong, warm hands covered hers and though she was staring down at her waistband, she managed a small smile.  “You appear to be a bit … distracted?”

She pulled her lip between her teeth and only nodded.  His movements were quick, efficient, and not in the least way distracting as he did so, but having his bare chest in front of her more than made up for that.  “Maybe a little,” she allowed.

He chuckled, warm and smooth and for the briefest of moments, Ryn thought her legs might just turn to jelly and give out.  The chuckles turned to full laughter in a heartbeat, and his hand rose to tilt her head upwards.  “I want you to know,” he started in an all too casual tone, “I do trust you.”

Ryn blinked.  “I … thank you?”  It came out more as a question, but that was because she was confused.  Hadn’t he already said he believed her?

“Don’t thank me yet,” he replied.  He took a step back from her so he could pull on his shirt.  Both were nearly dressed.  They’d spent the better part of the day in his rooms, but now they needed to get back to work.  “You see, I am going to prove to you just how much.”

Folding her arms across her chest, Ryn nodded.  “Okay.  Shoot.”

“Tell me what you know of the _Collective_.”

“The Collective?”  She frowned.  “They are a growing movement of Exiles, a group somewhat like the Outcasts but opposing Sloane Kelly,” she replied.  “They are led by someone called The Charlatan, but no one knows who that is.  They are constantly getting into fights with the Outcasts, particularly out in the Badlands, and are even beginning to take the fight off world now.  Why?  You know as much about them as I do.”

Adjusting his belt, he walked over to stand in front of her.  “Not bad.”

Frowning, Ryn kept her eyes on his.  A twinkle there had her attention.  Tilting her head slightly, she considered his reaction.  “You know more than you’re letting on …”  It wasn’t a question, but it wasn’t a statement exactly, either.  Something about the way he’d said, ‘Not bad,’ poked at her.  He was testing her level trust, her loyalty.  Add in the eye twinkle and that ever-present smirk and …  He knew more than he was telling, and he believed she had all the pieces to figure it out.  Frowning, she considered what she knew.

The idea popped into her head without warning, but once there it made sense.  Too much sense to be ignored.  She gasped, eyes shooting wide.  “Are you -- you’re kidding, right?  You can’t be. But …?”

“I can’t be what?” he countered steadily.

“Are you? Reyes?”  Worry started to creep up in her voice.   _Is he really suggesting this?_   _Or am I reading too much into what he hasn’t said?_ “You’re the … the Charlatan?”

He blinked once.  A second time.  Then a third.  “What would make you think such a thing?”

Her eyes closed and she inhaled deeply, slowly.  When she exhaled, she whispered, “Don’t play games with me, _not_ after last night.”

His hand settled at the back of her head, above her biotic implant, but low enough he could place light pressure on it.  “Look at me, Ryn.”

Slowly, she opened her eyes and met his, spotting the truth there.  The weight of this admission was not lost on her.  Sloane Kelly had a contract out on the Collective, the Charlatan in particular.  It was a difficult one to enforce, especially since no one knew anything about the Charlatan.  No one, until today, knew who it was.  

Swallowing past a lump in her throat, she groaned, “I -- I won’t breathe a word of it -- I promise!”

“I know.”

He held her a moment longer before giving her one of his trademark heart-melting smiles.  At that point, he stepped over and reached for his jacket.  Ryn sat to lace up her boots and glanced up at him.  “Can I ask you one last thing?”

He turned, looking over at her, nodding.  

“Why?”

For the briefest of moments, she caught a conflicted look in his eyes.  His usual glib responses were trying to break free -- she could see it in the way his lips twitched, the amusement in the creases of his eyes -- but there was something else in the way.  Something more somber.  “Let’s just say the Charlatan believes in Kadara and Heleus more than Sloane Kelly ever will, and leave it at that,” he replied.  

Ryn nodded.   _Something happened,_ she thought.   _Something from his past.  Either he has a personal history with Sloane or she reminds him too much of someone._  Tying her last boot, she joined him.  “Back to work?” she asked, pointedly changing the topic to something that hopefully wouldn’t be as awkward and would involve them both.

“Back to work,” he agreed.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“What’ll you have?”

The complete disinterest in the the tone curved a tired smile at Ryn’s lips as she slid up to the bar.  “Good to see you, too, Umi.”

The asari bartender snorted.  “You here for drinks or what?”

Ryn reached into her pocket, pulling the chain and pendant she’d come across during a recent mission.  Silver in color, though she had her doubts it was actually the same metal from the Milky Way, she wrapped the chain around her hand until the pendant hung flat against her palm.  Turning so it was easier for the asari to see, Ryn murmured, “Saw this on my last run and thought of you.”

Umi’s eyes fell to the pendant.  Ryn was good at reading people and she’d spent months in silent observation of Umi.  What else was there to do while waiting for clients?  Watching her closely now, she caught the exact moment when boredom and disinterest switched over to curiosity.  The pendant resembled something Ryn had seen once or twice back on Earth.  Made of stone and with an open center, lighter colored crystals formed the inner edge, eventually fading outwards in alternating rings of darker shades of teal, ending with a light grey outer edge.  The piece had a polished finish, though during the flight back, Ryn had taken a soft cloth to buff the shine as much as possible.  Wrapped around it was a band of the same metal as the chain, ending in a curl that laid flat on the front.  The more whimsical side of Ryn’s nature liked to think of it as a dragon’s tail.  

Umi hesitated, but Ryn caught the spark of curiosity when it hit the bartender’s eyes.  “What is it?”

Ryn shrugged.  “I was told by the angara who sold it to me it was a sacred stone of protection of some sort, but beyond that I’ve no idea.  Like I said, it made me think of you.”  

Umi was battling herself, Ryn could see that much.  Curiosity continued to grow and finally got the better of her. Ryn shook the chain free of her hand, dropping the necklace into Umi’s palm.  Grinning, she said, “Keep it.”

As expected, Umi’s eyes narrowed in quickly on her.  She was, by nature, suspicious.  Not an entirely bad thing for someone in her business.  Or on Kadara, for that matter.  “Why?”

“Because it’s pretty?”  Ryn shrugged again.  “No strings, Umi, I swear.  I saw it, it made me think of you, it’s now yours.  Think of it as proof that just maybe we can find some way to survive and have nice things in Andromeda.”  When Umi gave her a flat look, Ryn chuckled.  “Okay, that was corny, I’ll grant you. Just keep it.”

“You don’t want it?”

Ryn reached beneath her collar and drew up her own chain.  The pendant on hers was made of varying shades of brown and the metal a golden color.  She’d opted for this one because it made her think of the desk in Reyes’ office.  “Got my own,” she assured her before tucking it back.  “Now, let me have a whiskey, neat.”  

“You’ve still got to pay for it.”

Ryn pressed the button on her omni-tool.  “Wouldn’t have it any other way,” she replied.  

She took the drink and wandered to the far side of the bar, settling at an empty table in the corner.  As much as she hated the whiskey, it was both Umi’s signature drink and, after this last run, a much needed way to relax.  Slowly, she took her first sip, grimacing at the taste as much as the burn.  She followed it with another in quick succession.  Closing her eyes, she shifted in her chair until she was comfortable and began to relax for the first time in days.

She must have dozed off -- a sure testament to the stress she’d been under, if she could do that in the noisy bar -- because the next thing she knew she was jerking forward, eyes snapping open as a familiar voice murmured in her ear, “I’m surprised you chose this place.”

Adrenaline receded quickly, but left her hands shaky.  Groaning softly, she leaned against Reyes’ leg as he stood beside her.  “I had a delivery for Umi,” she murmured.  After a moment, she glanced up at him.  “Are you going to sit?”

“Do you really want to stay?”  His question was matched with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.  

The kind that left her cheeks heating up and a flutter in her stomach.  Running her tongue over her lips, Ryn pushed herself to her feet.  She handed him her glass.  “You want it?”

He flashed her a smile.  “I never say no to a beautiful woman offering me a drink.”  He held her gaze as he downed it.  

But behind it all, and despite his normal flirtatious manner, Ryn saw the concern carefully masked.  He knew it had been close.  Too damned close.  “Boss --”

“Uh, uh,” he corrected, grasping her hand and rubbing the knuckles with his thumb.  “You know better than that.”

She pursed her lips at him.  “We’re in public,” she reminded him quietly.  They’d agreed to keep their personal business as personal as they could for the time being, and that meant calling him Boss out in the open like this.

“Be that as it may --”

Ryn inhaled slowly, deeply, her more professional edge softening a little as she saw that hint of tenderness he liked to share only with her peek through -- until a loud crashing bash across the room broke through the private moment.  

Instinct had Ryn reaching for her pistol and raising it, her aim on target in less than a two seconds.  Reyes, too, and many of the others on their side of the room quickly took up defensive positions in reaction to the unknown attack.  In the seconds that followed, chaos erupted.  Cries of alarm and shouts of anger mixing with at least three bodies being thrown and one weapon produced.  A few shots rang out as well, and Ryn dropped to a crouch behind the table, pulling Reyes down with her.  He reached for his own pistol at the same time.  “What the hell?”

“I would say someone had a disagreement,” Reyes observed mildly.

“Outcasts,” Ryn said, identifying two of the people involved.  A third, one of those thrown, lay unconscious on the top of a table.  

“And Collective,” Reyes finished, his voice neutral.  He pointed at the other two bodies, one of whom was getting up off the floor, the other sitting shaking his head as if dazed.  

Ryn looked over at him, brow lifting.  She was going to take his lead on this one.  This was the first time she’d encountered the two disparate groups in conflict with each other since he’d told her about his role in all of it.  

“Leave them,” he whispered in her ear.  “We cannot become involved.”

She nodded.  “But can we get out of here without getting caught up in it?”  

It appeared someone was trying to do exactly that.  A bar patron who’d only been two tables away from her just a few minutes ago, now was trying to ease his way around the conflict and up the stairs leading out.  A krogan dressed in Outcast armor roared, reaching over and grasping the man by his collar.  “Where do you think you’re going?” he bellowed, tossing the civilian so he landed in an unconscious lump at the base of the bar.  

Sighing, Ryn started pushing herself to her feet.  “Shit!”

Reyes reached out and caught her by her wrist.  “Don’t get involved,” he repeated.

“But they’re taking out civilians!” she hissed back.  Anger was fueling her now.  If there was one thing she always tried to avoid, it was involving innocents in anything she was doing.  That included situations like this one.  The hand in his grasp took on a light blue tinge, her biotics starting to flare up.  “Crowd control, Reyes.  Let me at least get the rest of the place safely out of here before all hell breaks loose!”

He stood by her, but did not release his hold.  If anything, his grip tightened.  “We can’t,” he reminded her, “or it will look as if we are taking sides.”

She turned on him.  “And you _really_ want to wait until they make it over here and we _have_ to react?  Because I’m telling you now, I will _not_ go down due to their idiocy!”

Another roar pulled their attention back as the krogan reached for another hapless victim, this time standing too near the edge on the level above him.  The turian squawked as she was pulled to the floor by the grasp on her ankle.  

A sudden brightness filled the room accompanied by the crack of thunder, or the equivalent Ryn realized a moment later.  It wasn’t the light or the sound that identified what happened as much as it was the quick blasting waft of ozone that immediately followed.  Umi now stood in the center of the room, flares of crackling biotic energy flickering around her body.  “Get out!” she ordered.  When they didn’t move, she flicked her left wrist, another loud booming thunderous crack echoing around them.  “Get out. Now!  I will serve you drinks, but you will _not_ bring that shit in my place and expect to be served!”

The perpetrators didn’t move for another second or two, but finally one of them took the hint and convinced their compatriots to move.  The Outcasts left first, grumbling threats beneath their breaths the entire way.  It took a few moments longer for the Collective members to pull themselves together, but they followed within minutes.  Once gone, Umi turned, her usual scowl fully in place.

“I think we should take that as our cue to leave,” Ryn murmured to Reyes, nodding in Umi’s direction.

“That might not be a bad idea,” he agreed.

Outside of _Kralla’s Song_ , the market was its usual hectic pace.  No signs of any disturbance was evident here, and neither were those who had caused the scene inside the bar.   _Crawled off to lick their wounds_ , Ryn mused silently.  

Reyes dropped his hand to the small of her back, gently guiding her towards the doors leading back to the docking area.  “Why don’t we find some place more quiet,” he suggested.  

She couldn’t help the flush that returned.  Maybe it was because this was still so new, maybe because she was finally allowing herself to find some sort of happiness here in Andromeda, or maybe it was just the fact she had a sneaky suspicion as to what he had in mind for their immediate future.  “Know a place like that around here?” she challenged.  

“I can think of one or two nearby.”

 

~ n ~

 

“How very romantic,” Ryn muttered sarcastically a while later once she could breathe somewhat normally again.

Reyes chuckled in her ear, holding her close as he leaned against the wall.  “It has its moments.”

She batted his hand away from her cheek where he was playing with a loose curl from her braid.  They hadn’t gotten much further than the garage before finding a ‘quiet place,’ though Ryn was almost certain everyone within a thousand yards must have heard and would, as a result, know about the two of them.  “I thought you wanted the rules in place to --”

He placed a finger over her lips, a teasing smirk reaching up into his eyes as he looked at her.  “Rules are made to be broken, yes?”

Her eyes rolled as she pulled her clothing back into place.  “Reyes …”

“That’s what I like to hear.”  He lifted a finger beneath her chin and tilted her head up towards his.  Pressing a light kiss on her nose, he sighed softly, changing the topic and adding, “You had me worried.”

Ryn winced.  So, they were back to that.  It was only a matter of time.  “Yeah, about that …”

But Reyes shook his head.  “Our job is a risky one,” he told her matter of factly.  “I can accept that, but I don’t want to lose you because someone is after _me_.”

“We don’t know that was the case,” she said.  Pushing herself free of the wall and his touch, she finished dressing.  “They could have been lying in ambush for a Collective ship, you know.”

Reyes snorted and followed her example.  “What is that old Earth saying?  ‘And pigs could fly?’”

Ryn chuckled.  “Now, you’ve got me seeing Outcasts with pink wings and pig noses,” she teased lightly.

“Ryn --”

There was a seriousness in his tone that told her much more than his words ever could.  Turning back to him, she leaned up and kissed him.  Lightly and without provocation.  “I’m fine,” she insisted.  She rested a hand against his chest, savoring the warmth of him and the feel of his beating heart beneath.  “We take risks in our business,” she said, repeating his earlier words.  “As long as you’re here when I get back, it’s worth my while.”

They continued down into the garage where they found Reyes’ personal crawler ready and waiting.  A newer version of their usual vehicle, the only way to tell the difference between it and the rest was that it was in solid black.  Ryn followed him inside and belted up as he started the engine.  “So,” he began as he eased the vehicle out into the Badlands, “tell me what happened.”

Ryn took a deep breath and settled herself back into her seat.  The trip had been a quick one -- a run to the Nexus to trade for some spare vehicle parts the mechanics needed to keep some of the older equipment working.  “We were doing fine.  The deal went down okay, everything was good. Until we flew through the asteroid belt in the Faross system on the way back,” she explained.  “Huge rock, plenty of space … and apparently, an Outcast base there.  I don’t remember seeing it before, and neither did Naasha.  We decided to do a fly-by, just to get a quick look, but they caught onto us and scrambled a couple of ships.  Before we knew it, we were being shot at.”

“Logan said it was close.”

She shrugged.  “Close is a relative term.”  The reply was automatic.  It was a philosophy she’d learned early in her military career.  “I don’t know -- maybe they just went by the shape of the ship and thought we were Initiative.”  For this run, they’d been flying what used to be Reyes’ Initiative shuttle.  Though it had a new paint job, some things like size and silhouette just couldn’t be altered.  

“Or maybe they no longer care,” Reyes mused.

Ryn turned her head to watch him as he drove.  His eyes were straight ahead, but she could see the whole ‘boss’ look settle over his features as he considered.  “What do you mean?”

“We’ve had a tentative balance between us and the Outcasts since setting up here,” he reminded her.  “Perhaps, they wish to shift it more in their favor.”

Frowning, she sat up straighter.  “That seems unlikely.  They benefit as much from the arrangement as we do.”

“Do they?” he countered.  “Maybe they found another supplier, one with better prices.”

That thought was a little unsettling.  Her frown deepening, Ryn considered the alternative.  “You … you don’t think they know, do you?”  When he darted a quick glance over at her, she clarified, “The Charlatan?”

His eyes returned to the road ahead.  He took a deep breath, shaking his head as he replied, “Anything is possible. Know or guess, the way they think at times, what’s the difference?”

Ryn ran her hands over her face.   _What if they do know? How would they have …_ ? “I didn’t tell them,” she insisted.

Reyes chuckled. The  warm sound offered some comfort without any indication that he meant otherwise.  “I know,” he assured her.  “I wasn’t suggesting you did.”

“Okay.”  She sighed and dropped back into her thoughts.  “Okay, so … hmm.  Maybe Sloane’s pissed off about something?”  She snorted softly in amusement.  “Right,” she added, checking herself even as Reyes’ chuckles deepened, “When is she not?  Got it.”

“What exactly did you encounter on that asteroid?” he asked.

Frowning, Ryn thought back.  “Well, Naasha might have seen something else or maybe the ship’s scanners picked up other details, but all I saw was what looked like a supply depot, couple of buildings that could’ve been a barracks and a mess, maybe a storage hut, and two or three ships in a docking area.”

“Room for how many ships?”

“The ones we saw were small -- shuttle size, no larger -- but I suppose it could take on a larger transport, but not more than one at a time.”  She paused and reconsidered what she’d just outlined.  “Though, I suppose they might be planning to enlarge it.  Saw some markings on the ground that made me think they were planning out more docking pads.”  Inhaling deeply, she rolled her neck and stretched.  “Funny, I didn’t think I’d paid that much attention to it as we flew by.  We were close enough to see it was a landing pad, saw an Outcast marking on the building, and then we were over.  They were after us quickly, though.  Naasha did one hell of a job to get us out of there in one piece.”

He moved unexpectedly, eyes straight ahead watching the road with one hand on the wheel while the other reached over to grasp her hand and pull it to his lips.  “And for that she will have my eternal gratitude.”

He never failed to make her insides flutter in unexpected moments.  “You worry too much,” she chided gently, but she squeezed his fingers in return to let him know she understood.  Sighing, she asked, “So, where are we headed?”  The crawler was nearing the turn off towards Haarfel.

“Draullir, where else?”

Ryn’s eyes brightened and she pushed herself straighter in her seat.  Rubbing her hands together, she grinned over at him.  “Awesome!  I get the tub first!”  It was a pointless claim; the tub easily fit two and the last few times she’d used it he joined her.

He laughed aloud.  “I suppose that could be arranged,” he told her with a wink.  “At a price.”

Ryn giggled and started to lean towards him.  She was about to ask just what that ‘price’ might be when an explosion rocked the ground beneath them and sent the crawler sprawling end over end.  Thankfully, Ryn’s harness was still in place, but her shoulder took the brunt of the sudden downward force.  

They came to a stop propped against a slope of some kind, mostly upside down but at an odd angle.  “Ryn, are you all right?”

Shaking her head to rid herself of dizziness, it took a moment before she could nod, an especially awkward move when inverted as she was.  “Yeah, I’m good.”  She winced when releasing her harness, the ache in her shoulder blossoming, but it meant she was alive, so she could deal with it for now.  Mostly upside down, she dropped to the ceiling and turned towards his seat.  “What about you?”

“I’m all right.”  He was already free of his harness and reached out to touch her chin.  Ryn winced, an unexpected pain shooting through her jaw, but she didn’t pull away.  Blood dribbled down the side of his face from a cut near his left temple and he looked as confused as she felt, but otherwise he seemed fine.  “We should be careful getting out.”

“What was that?” she asked.  At the same time, she turned and started carefully crawling towards the rear hatch.  A quick check over her shoulder assured her he was following.  When she reached the door, she struggled with it for a moment before the latch released.  

“Had to be a mine,” he replied.  “We would have seen it if it was a rocket.”

 _Mines_.  This path was a well-traveled one between the Slums and Draullir.  They’d never had any problem with it being mined before.  “Outcasts?”

“Not their style.”  

Ryn slipped out of the vehicle, dropping into a crouch.  Turning, she saw the crawler had come to rest on the side of a rocky hill.   Ahead of them was a low edge of stone separating them from their position and the wide open space between here and the base at Draullir.  The road cut the area in half, one branch leading off towards the base to the far right about six hundred yards ahead of their current position.  Another branch, less than a hundred yards ahead and to the left, wrapped around and eventually worked its way back to Sulphur Springs.  

Pushing herself up carefully over the stone, Ryn surveyed the area.  As far as she could see, the space was empty.  “Why a mine?” she muttered, thinking aloud.

“Whoever set it is probably close.  I wouldn’t be at all surprised if they show up right about … now.”  As he spoke, Reyes arm lifted to point in the distance.  Opposite the direction of their base, but off the main road there was a truck starting to ramble towards them.  Whoever was driving obviously was not afraid of the area being mined, opting to cut across wide open space rather than stick to the dirt path.  The vehicle skidded to a halt about seventy feet ahead of Ryn and Reyes, where five angara jumped out.  

“Shit!  What I’d give for a sniper rifle!”  Ryn reached for her pistol and flicked off the safety.

“I will get you one for your birthday,” Reyes promised.  He moved behind her, closer to the vehicle where he retrieved an assault rifle.  “Want one?”

Ryn spared him a brief look.  “I’ll stick with this for now,” she said.  Then she grinned.  “Besides, I have Plan B, remember?”

“I meant to ask you why you never used your biotics before,” he said when dropping back beside her.

“Fewer questions that way?”  She shrugged, keeping her aim on the approaching hostiles but chancing a quick look over at him when he didn’t respond right away.  Sighing when he shook his head, she added, “Mostly because it would lead to complications.  Like this.”

Standing, Ryn set her biotic barrier in place and hopped over the stone, immediately reaching for the buildup of biotic energy that would shoot her across a battlefield at a speed rivalling a bullet.  The burst hurtled her forward, bringing her to a stop near four of the five angara.  She collided with one, sending him flying backwards and into one of his companions.  Both continued hurtling on down the sloped ground and out of range.  Normally a move she wouldn’t try without being in her armor and she was a little surprised it didn’t hurt worse than an sharp ache to her shoulder where she’d hit him, but figured her biotic barrier took the brunt of the contact.

_Two down, two to go._

Turning on her heel, Ryn’s pistol lifted and she got off one round at a third target.  He dodged, but not fast enough, and her shot hit his shoulder instead of the center of his chest.  It didn’t do much in the way of injury, though she did see it broke through his armor and drew blood.  His last companion lifted his weapon at about the same time, a blade that caught the glint of sunlight as he took a step towards her.

Reacting on instinct, she ignored the sound of the assault rifle firing behind her and instead leaped into the air.  At the apex of her leap, she released her biotic barrier, sacrificing its protection to bolster her attack.  Landing on the ground in a crouch, she slammed her fist into the earth.  The resulting burst of biotic energy sent the two angara tumbling away, following a similar path to the previous pair.

Catching her breath, Ryn turned to find the fifth angara engaged with Reyes who had left the shelter of stone.  They were battling about one hundred fifty feet from her at the moment.  Ryn lifted her pistol, taking aim at the attacker, but she was too far away and afraid the shot might miss and hit Reyes instead.  She started running towards them while reaching for the biotic energy she’d used before.  Catching it, she hurled herself forward yet again directly at the angara.  This time, he dropped heavily to the ground, unconscious.  Instead of waiting to see if he was still alive, she immediately lifted her pistol to his head and took the shot.  

“Wha -- what the hell?” she rasped, looking over at Reyes as she leaned over to catch her breath.  “I thought … aren’t these guys … on our side … now?”

Reyes’ expression did little to reassure her.  “Evfra warned me of a group of angara called the _Roekaar_.”

“What does that mean?”  She rolled her shoulder, wincing as the sharp pain left her winded for a moment.  She didn’t think it was broken and it certainly wasn’t acting as if it was dislocated, but she was probably going to need to see the doc about it when they got to Draullir.  

“The _Roekaar_ are a faction of angara who are incredibly anti-alien,” he explained.  “They want all of us -- human, asari, krogan, kett -- out of Andromeda.”

“Just peachy.”  

The sound of an approaching vehicle made Ryn jump, raising her pistol and pulling more biotic energy to her in the process.

“Hey, Boss!”  

 _Praeder_.  

Reyes chuckled.  “When I called for reinforcements, I didn’t think they would take me quite so literally,” he mused just as a second crawler topped the rise, this one armed to the teeth with a cannon and a half dozen of their crew armed and ready for anything.

Shaking her head, she laughed softly.  “Better safe than sorry, I guess.”

Reyes stepped closer to her, his arm sliding around her shoulders and guiding her towards the crawler as he murmured, “Let me be the first to say that I am so very glad you are on _our_ side of things.  You are trained as a vanguard?”

She nodded.  “Yeah.  Dad made sure my brother and I were well versed with weapons from the time we were young, and with the biotics it just sort of clicked, I guess?  I’m not overly fond of the up close and personal side of things, but it can be effective.”  She sighed and rubbed her sore shoulder.  “Honestly, I really prefer sniping.  Less painful that way.”

“I can imagine.”  He assisted her into the vehicle, helping her to settle into the seat and making certain her safety harness was fastened.  Grinning at her, he leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose.  “As I said, glad you are on our side.”

Rolling her eyes, Ryn asked, “In that case, can I requisition some decent armor?”  She rubbed at her sore shoulder.  “Crashing into targets like that is rough on the body otherwise.  Never know how long it could put me out of commission.”

Smirking, Reyes nodded.  “Well, we can’t have that, now can we?  Anything the lady wants, the lady gets,” he promised.

“Anything?” Ryn challenged turning to watch him settle in next to Logan.

“Anything,” Reyes promised.

Ryn’s smile widened.  “Fabulous.  There’s this nice little number Vetra told me she could get her hands on -- gorgeous sniper rifle and ….”

Laughing openly, Reyes nodded in response while Kash turned the vehicle around to head back to the base.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and thank you to those who've left me messages! I'm so very glad you're enjoying this story! Just a heads up -- the next chapter may be not be published on the normal weekly schedule. I've several of them out with my beta and I'm waiting to hear back. As you can imagine, this time of year can be very hectic! But never fear! This story will continue! In fact, I only have a few chapters left in it to write. :) From there, as they say, the door will be wide open and the adventure will continue! Happy 2018, everyone!

“Ryn … Hey, Ryn, wait!  Hold up!”

Ryn halted midstep as she was about to exit the rec room on her way to the mess hall, her leg hanging almost comically in the air.  Glancing back over her shoulder, she spotted Lanessa running across the room.  The young asari pulled up short about ten feet away, her eyes widening as if startled while fully focused on Ryn’s position.  Ryn cracked a lopsided grin.  “You said hold up,” she reminded her in a mild tone.

It took a moment for understanding to hit, but Ryn’s smile widened when she noticed it, which in turn caused the asari to smile, just the faintest hint of a flush spreading into her cheeks.  “You humans are so odd at times,” she said in a bewildered tone.  

Chuckling, Ryn lowered her leg and turned to give Lanessa her undivided attention.  “Trust me, you aren’t the only one to think so.  So, what can I do for you?”

“Hmm?  Oh!”  Lanessa closed the distance and reached out a hand.  “This is yours,” she said, producing a small OSD.

Ryn frowned, but accepted the device.  “What is it?”

It was apparently Lanessa’s turn to grin knowingly, and the asari’s eyes sparkled with amusement.  “The movies you said you wanted?”

“Movies …?”  Understanding smacked Ryn in the middle of her forehead even as she said the word.  “Oh!  Wow, so fast?  I thought those would take forever to track down!”  She wrapped her fingers around the OSD before tucking it into the pocket of her leather jacket.  She’d only asked for them the night before, casually over dinner.  It had been more a hypothetical question at the time, but the young asari had promised results.  Ryn now had the proof of that.

“I told you when we met, I downloaded the _entire_ video library from the Citadel before we left the Milky Way,” Lanessa said.  “Or, is ‘entire’ the wrong word?”

She looked a little uncertain of herself and Ryn immediately shook her head.  “No, entire means ‘all,’” she replied.  “I’m sorry I ever doubted you, Lanessa!  But I will admit to being curious about something.  If you don’t mind me asking, why download the whole thing?”

Lanessa grinned hugely as she turned to walk back towards the communications office.  “Trade goods,” she called back over her shoulder.  Their eyes met one last time and Lanessa winked at Ryn.  “Most people never thought much about it before we left.  Now that we’re in Andromeda, I’m making a fortune off these things as everyone realizes what they left behind.”  Her shoulders bobbed up and down once.  “It’s amazing how much people will pay for a little piece of home …”

Ryn watched until the door shut behind the asari, then returned to her original course.  “I’ll be damned,” she muttered to herself with a small chuckle as she stepped into the hall.  Quiet and petite, Lanessa preferred keeping to herself except when she had to, but she obviously had a mercenary heart buried deep within.  With a final shake of her head, Ryn mused, “No wonder she fits in so well with the group!”

The mess hall was crowded this time of day and it took her twice as long as usual to get her food, but despite the numbers, Ryn managed to find a table after.  She greeted Logan and Kash with a nod as she sat.  “How goes it?” she asked while reaching for the sandwich on her tray.  

Kash rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath that Ryn couldn’t quite catch, but Logan grinned over.  “Pretty good, actually.  Heading back to the docks this afternoon to finish prepping the _Falcon_ for our next run to Voeld.”

Ryn’s brow arched at that announcement.  “You’re going back?  Weren’t you the one complaining about the cold the entire time last trip?”  She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing -- they’d _all_ had comments about the cold on that planet after that trip, Logan had just been the loudest.

“Oh, har har har,” Logan responded, pausing to stick his tongue out at her.  

Ryn couldn’t stop herself and giggled.  He was like a little brother to her in so many ways, and teasing him came all too naturally.  “What’s the cargo this time?” she asked.

“Medical supplies, food stores, the usual,” he replied.  “Reyes didn’t say much, but I get the impression things are getting worse there.”

“That goes without saying where the kett are involved,” Kash interjected.

Ryn grimaced, nodding her agreement with the asari.  The kett were a nuisance at the best of times, and these certainly weren’t the best.  “That was my take, too.”  

“Will you be going this trip?” Kash asked her a moment later.

Ryn nodded.  “Boss has all hands on deck for this run.  We’re doubling up shipment size.”  Chewing on a bite of her sandwich, she pressed a button on her omni-tool.  “And still running on schedule, I see,” she managed between bites.

Logan snorted while pushing himself to his feet.  “Well, it _will_ be once I get there to make sure we get loaded up properly.”

He turned and was halfway across the room with his tray before Kash sighed heavily and rose.  “ _Some_ body better keep an eye on him.”

Ryn snickered softly.  “Sounds like you’re worried about something,” she observed.

Kash shrugged.  “Last time he nearly traded half our liquor stash for a _song_ ,” she said.  Her eyes met Ryn’s, the intensity behind the blue palpable.  “And I do mean a song.  Have you ever heard Logan sing?”

Ryn shuddered, nodding.  “Once,” she replied.  “I get it.”  Grinning, she nodded in the direction Logan had taken.  “Go after him before he’s got the other half loaded.”

“Right.”

 

~ n ~

 

“What do you miss most from the Milky Way?”

Seated in the co-pilot seat, eyes focused out at the star trails in front of them, Ryn considered the question carefully.  “You know, to be honest I’m not sure.”

A half snort of amusement echoed through the cabin.  “Real burgers,” Logan interjected almost before Ryn finished speaking.  “Two inches thick, so rare it practically still ‘moos’ at you, and totally loaded with trimmings.”

Ryn snickered catching the man’s reflection for a moment in the glass.  She should have known he’d be craving food.  She couldn’t recall a time when he didn’t have _some_ thing on hand to eat … like the handful of the angaran snack he’d just nicked off Naasha.  Whatever it was reminded her of trail mix back on Earth.  “Define ‘loaded,’” she challenged.

The burly man tossed a wide grin in her direction as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the framework of the door leading into the cockpit.  Logan was strong to a fault at times, but all things considered had the gentlest nature Ryn had ever seen.  And he was pure Texas cowboy, right down to the ten gallon Stetson he somehow managed to bring with him and currently was adjusting to tilt slightly forward on his head.   _I never even knew they still existed._  “Lettuce, tomato, onion, thick slab of pepperjack cheese and,” he threw a wink at her, “a heaping scoop of coleslaw, all on a thick, toasted kaiser roll and loaded with ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise.  Mmmm.  Just like Mama used to make.”

Ryn shuddered at the image his words presented.  “Oh, eww!”

Praeder chuckled followed immediately by a groan.  “Dammit, Logan, now you’re making me want one. That actually sounds good!”  He sighed.  “I’d eat it -- and I’m lactose intolerant!”

“You’re both weird,” Ryn muttered, but she flashed them a smile.  This was all in good fun after all.

“What about you, Valak?” Logan asked.  “Got something special you’re missing from home?”

Standing behind Ryn’s seat, the krogan made a rolling, rumbling noise in his throat that she swore she could feel vibrate through it.  The sound could mean any number of different things Ryn had discovered over the weeks and months since he’d joined their little band, but in this instance she recognized it as a sign of appreciation.  

“Rentak,” he replied after a pause.

It took a two full minutes for the rest of the group to realize that was all the warrior was going to say on the matter.

“What the hell’s a Rentak?” Praeder asked in bewilderment.

“A pet,” Valak replied.  “Rentak was my pet varren when I was a kid.”  The rumble renewed, this time growing into laughter.  “Vicious beast.  Protective.  Loyal.  Got him after winning a game of chance.”

Logan frowned.  “A game of chance as a kid?  What game was that?”

Valak pinned him with a penetrating stare, green eyes glittering.  “Someone from one of our rival clans thought he could cheat us younger krogan out of whatever we had.  Some game with a rock and five cups.  Time after time, I watched him take the others’ meagre collections -- nothing more than bits and pieces of rubbish, but they were important to them.  What does a kid on Tuchanka have, right?”  Everyone in the cabin nodded in understanding.  “When he got to me, I called it right on the first try.  Stupid bastard went to the same cup every fourth time.  Didn’t even know it.  I took him for everything he had and then some.  Got back everyone’s stuff and then I took his varren just to prove what a moron he was.”  A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest again.  “Heard later his clan kicked him out ‘cause he got shown up by us and shamed them in the process.”

Turning in her seat, Ryn looked up at the krogan.  By his own admission he was several hundred years old now, though that was about as specific as he’d get.  “And the Initiative wouldn’t let you bring your pet with you?” she asked.

“Nah, didn’t need to.  He died years ago saving my sorry ass from a batarian who thought he was sneaky.”  Valak’s eyes flared with an emotion Ryn couldn’t quite define.  “That was the last mistake he ever made.”

“Rentak or the batarian?” Logan asked.

“Both.”

The echoes of laughter were dying down when Kash cut back in.  “So, Ryn, back to the original question for which you still haven’t given us your answer.  What do _you_ miss most?”

Ryn sighed.  How to choose?  The question brought any number of things to mind.  The fresh scent of real roses.  The brain-numbing cold of a frozen popsicle sliding down the back of the throat.  Spending days walking the trails of some of the highest mountain ranges throughout the Milky Way.  Curling up with a good book, hot cup of tea, and a nice blanket on a cold winter’s day.

“My guitar,” she finally settled.  “My one true best friend growing up as a kid on Earth.  Dad was a cop -- gone all the time for work until he and Mom split.  My brother followed his path.  And Mom was a doc on the cutting edge of research -- literally.  I was alone quite a bit.  No pets because of allergies,” she added, grinning at the rest before turning around, “just me and my guitar.”  She sighed, unconsciously wiggling the fingers on her left hand as if they were moving along the frets.  “We made beautiful music together.”

“So why didn’t you bring it?” Praeder asked.  “Surely the Initiative wouldn’t ban that sort of thing.”

Ryn shrugged.  “I came into the program late,” she said.  “Maybe it slipped their minds to tell me I could, or maybe by then they realized they weren’t going to have enough space.”  Her shoulders moved in a shrug.  “Whatever the reason, it didn’t make the journey.  No big deal, though.  I’ve found … new interests since arriving here.”

Logan chuckled knowingly and Ryn darted a quick look over at him.  Caught, he lifted his hands in surrender and backed out of the room.  “Think I’ll go make sure the cargo’s secured for arrival,” he muttered.  

“I’ll go with you,” Praeder offered, following him out.

Kash sighed heavily and pushed herself to her feet.  Placing a hand at Ryn’s shoulder, she squeezed once reassuringly.  “I’ll go make sure they don’t muck things up.”

Once the asari was gone, Ryn glanced at Valak.  “Was it something I said?”

The krogan chuckled, head shaking back and forth as he turned to exit.  “Nah.  Your secret’s safe with us.”

Ryn blinked after him.  “Not much of a secret if you know about it, don’t you think?” she called after him.  The only reply Valak made was another rumble of laughter trailing down the back of the ship.  Next to Ryn, Naasha giggled.  Turning, Ryn looked over at her.  “Not you, too?”

The angara grinned.  “You and Reyes together are … cute,” she said.  “That is the word, yes?”

Ryn, fighting back a blush, nodded.  “That’s one word, yes.”

“You give him stability,” Naasha continued.  “He’s a hard man to read at times, but of late he is much more …”

Ryn snorted softly.  “Okay, okay, I get your point.  I keep the boss happy and you guys don’t have to worry about him as much.”

“It isn’t just that,” Naasha insisted.  “It’s … it’s like we’re a family.”  Wide blue eyes found Ryn’s for a moment.  “I’ve told you about angara and their families.”

Ryn nodded.  That particular discussion had been a bit overwhelming at the time.  She was used to just herself, her twin, and her parents.  Naasha had five or six mothers, a passel of cousins and so many siblings that Ryn, to this day, still wasn’t certain of the exact number.  But after that conversation, she understood all too well why Evfra had pulled Naasha out of the Resistance when she lost so many of them to the kett.  “You have,” she replied quietly.

“I lost so many of my own,” Naasha continued, “and I wasn’t expecting to find replacements, but you and Reyes and the others, you’ve all filled that void for me.  It was unexpected, but not unappreciated.”

Ryn smiled.  “That is a very high compliment coming from you,” she replied.  “Now then … what do you need me to do for landing?”

 

~ n ~

 

Snuggling up against Reyes on the sofa, there was no place Ryn would rather spend an evening after returning from a successful mission.  

“I still don’t understand why you think I had anything to do with --”

Ryn snorted as he began to protest yet again.  Thanks to Lanessa, she now had the proof to confront him.  “Do you recall the recognition code you set up to use with Keema and her companion at _Kralla’s Song_?” she asked.  The movie credits were rolling, the closing music drifting throughout the room, and Ryn rolled onto her back so that her head still rested on his lap but she could look up at his face.  The fingers of his left hand that had been absently twining through her hair during the movie were still there, and she caught the flash of appreciation when their eyes met as his gaze drifted over her from head to foot and back again, pausing when they settled on the buttons of her shirt.  She knew what would follow next, if she didn’t act quickly, and sighing, she started to push herself upwards.  “You really are incorrigible,” she muttered.

He chuckled, pulling his hand free of her hair and wrapping both arms around her, drawing her onto his lap.  Ryn made a mild attempt to protest and break free, but there was no real effort behind it.  He pressed his forehead against hers, smirking as he teased her lips with a soft kiss.  “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Lifting her arms around his shoulders, she replied, “Cheesy lines used by a roguish smuggler from a twentieth century movie?  You tell me.”

“But we have so much in common,” he reasoned.  “A fast ship, coincidentally both named the _Falcon_ , a reliable business partner --”

Ryn snorted softly, matching him smirk for smirk.  “Business partner?  Was I just compared to a Wookie?”  She grinned at him, dodging as he leaned in for a kiss.  “Besides, you’re a scruffy looking nerf-herder, or I miss my guess,”  she teased.

“Who’s scruffy looking?” he countered in mock discontent.  It didn’t last, of course, and they both fell easily into laughter which led to kissing which, of course, in turn led to more heated interactions.  

Ryn, however, was in a mood to talk more, and pulled back after a few minutes, though not without considerable effort.  “Seriously,” she said, panting softly while catching her breath, “why did you choose it?”

He settled back into the sofa, hands at her waist as he brought her with him.  “I saw that movie for the first time after I left the Citadel,” he explained.  “I found it … fascinating, I suppose.  It appealed to the more romantic side of my nature.”

Chuckling, Ryn shook her head.  “I think we need to discuss the meaning of the word ‘romantic,’” she muttered.

“Am I not romantic enough for you?” he asked, affecting a wounded tone.  She might have believed him … if he didn’t start tickling her lightly along her ribs just then.  With a squeal of protest and a flailing of arms and legs, she struggled to break free.  His eyes widened.  “Wait … Don’t tell me you are ... _ticklish_?”

“No!”  His hands were tight enough to keep her steady, but Ryn was finally able to scramble back out of his reach.  “Don’t _do_ that!” she hissed, struggling to draw more air into her lungs.  When he started pouting at her, she added in a fierce tone, “Or _that_!  I swear, Reyes, you --”

The change was like from light to dark, instantaneous and almost blinding in the process.  She kept her eyes focused on him, wary that he might try it again, but his smile reassured her even as he reached out a hand.  “I do have a more romantic side, you know,” he insisted.  His hand urged her closer and she willingly gave in, moving until they were standing toe to toe, eyes locked together.  “Let me show you.”

She gulped.  “How?”  God help her, it was the only response she could think of while staring at him.  He could be such a distraction at times and he knew it, but this was something more.  There was an honesty and sincerity behind his words, as if this meant more than anything to him right now.  “When?”

“Tomorrow night,” he said, leaning over to kiss her lips.  “I promise, I will show you then.”

Sighing, she nodded, her arms settling around his waist as he ran his lips along her neck and shoulders.  Groaning softly, she finally managed, “Okay,” before she lost all ability to concentrate on speaking.  He clearly had other things in mind for the rest of the night which was fine by her.  Truth was, she did too.

 

~ n ~

 

“Keep your eyes closed.”

Ryn pulled her lip between her teeth and her hand tightened in his grasp, but she nodded and cautiously ventured forward one slow step at a time, eyes firmly shut.  “I hope this isn’t too far,” she murmured.  Walking around Kadara Port in the bright daylight with eyes wide open was dangerous enough.  At night with her eyes shut?  Even with Reyes there and without such restrictions, it was a risk.  Someone could take a potshot at her, despite the no weapons policy, or sneak through the shadows to mug her or him, or …

She gasped softly as her heel caught on what felt like one of the many grates that made up the walkway.  Reyes’ hand tightened around hers even as he moved in closer to offer physical support.  But throughout it all, she kept her eyes shut.  “That’s my girl,” he murmured near her ear.

Ryn snorted softly, but said nothing, simply continuing to follow his lead.  

It took them another quarter of an hour and a risky adventure in climbing up _some_ thing with her eyes shut while following his directions, but Reyes finally stopped.  Standing behind her, hands at her hips, he breathed near her ear, “Open your eyes.”

Slowly, her lids, now sluggish from being closed so long, lifted.  She winced at the glare of bright neon signs, blinked furiously for a long minute, until her vision began to settle … and she found herself gazing out across Kadara Port.  From here, it looked like a completely different place.  Colorful, even in the shadows.  Cleaner and less noisy.  It took less than half a second to realize she liked it.  There was a beauty there all its own, and Ryn was a little stunned that it should be found in such a place.  “Oh, Reyes …”

“It’s a different world up here.”  He guided her over to a nearby ledge where they could sit.  “I come up here sometimes so I don’t forget …”

Ryn pulled her gaze from the view and looked up at him.  “Forget what?”

He laughed once, smiled, then reached up with his finger to lightly tap the tip of her nose.  She wrinkled it back at him which drew a deep, heart-warming laugh from his chest.  “The beautiful things life has to offer,” he murmured.  He took a seat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  Ryn leaned in closer as he continued.  “And the real reason I came to Andromeda.”

“What was her name?” Ryn dared to ask.  It hadn’t been troubling her, exactly, but she was pretty certain a woman had been involved, and she hoped that knowing more about it might give her better insight into the man she was coming to know so well.

His arm dropped from her shoulders at her request, and Ryn suddenly wondered if she’d pushed too far, too early in their relationship.  “Reyes …”

“No, it’s okay,” he said after a moment.  

Ryn glanced over at him, noted a sadness in his eyes and bit her lower lip.  “Look, I … you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to,” she murmured in a rush.  “I --”

He turned, eyes finding hers, and lifted a finger to press against her lips and silence her.  “Ryn, it’s okay,” he repeated.  His hand moved, cradling her cheek in a soft caressing movement and Ryn closed her mouth.  “You have a right to know.”  

He reached an arm over, beckoning her to come closer.  Agreeing, she accepted his assistance onto his lap.  As high up as they were, moving was a dangerous proposition, but Ryn wasn’t afraid now that her eyes were open.  As his arms settled around her again, holding her in place, he rested his chin on her shoulder, speaking in a quiet, somber tone near her ear as they both watched the last color fade from the sky.

“I told you about my years on the Citadel growing up.  Of watching others to learn how to survive until I was able to fend for myself.”

Ryn nodded.  “You did.”

One arm tightened around her and Ryn leaned back against his chest.  “There was a woman, older than me but not by much.  She caught me one day when I was young trying to steal some food she’d scavenged.”  Ryn heard a fondness in his tone and realized that, whoever this woman was had been important to him.  “Her name was Shenai and she could have chased me off, sent someone after me, even had me killed for what I tried to do, but instead, she decided to take me in.  Under her wing.”

“Take you in?”  Ryn echoed, blinking.

Reyes nodded.  “As I said, Shenai was older.  I was about twelve, I think?  She taught me many things about survival and in return, I protected her.”  He paused, shrugging carefully.  “As much as a teenaged boy could protect someone, I guess.  We sort of … adopted one another, I guess you could say.”

He went silent for a time and though Ryn desperately wanted to hear more about this mysterious Shenai, she didn’t push him.  

“When I took my first smuggling job,” he continued a few minutes later, “she let me go.  I promised to send her some of my earnings, but she told me I didn’t have to.   _I am fully capable of taking care of myself_ , she said.  And she was.  I knew that.  But I insisted.  It was one of the few ways I could thank her, and as far as I was concerned she was a sister to me.  A few years later, when my skills led me elsewhere, Shenai agreed to leave the Citadel and come with me.  Wherever I was, she wasn’t too far away.”  He sighed.  “I suppose it was a means of comfort to me, knowing she was near.  I never saw the danger in it and neither did she.  We kept this up for a good number of years.”

Turning her head, Ryn cautiously met his eyes.  “Until?” she asked softly.  

He sighed, breaking contact by closing his eyes for a long moment, head shaking back and forth.  “Until,” he agreed.  “About five years before the Andromeda Initiative found me, we were based out of a colony in the Attican Traverse.  This was my first attempt at running a business on my own, and it was important to me to have Shenai and her support there.”  He paused for a moment and they sat in silence.  “It had been less than a year since I left my previous employer --”

Ryn inhaled sharply, their previous discussions returning in a flash.  “The ship?” she asked.

He nodded.  “She found me, despite my best efforts to hide from her.  She wasn’t after the ship so much as she was out to teach me a lesson, you see.  And she was very well placed among our competitors.”  He sighed.  “My base was attacked when pirates raided the colony.  Though she had the connections, and I will tell you they were _very_ highly placed and _very_ vicious in their retribution on her behalf, she missed me by a matter of hours.  I and several of my people had left on a mission back to Citadel space when they hit our base.”

Ryn grimaced.  She could easily see where he was headed with this.  “And Shenai?”

“Shenai was never an active smuggler and remained on the base.  Over the years, she’d taken to helping me with some of the basic things -- keeping track of the books, simple communications, that sort of thing -- but that was it.  And, though she knew well enough how to take care of herself, there wasn’t anything to prepare her or the few others who remained on base when the pirates came.”  A small shuddering ripple rolled across his shoulders.  “They didn’t stand a chance.”

Groaning, Ryn tightened her hold around him and pressed a light kiss to his lips.  “Reyes, I’m so sorry.”  

But when she started to retreat, his hand rose and held her there.  He deepened the kiss, giving as much as taking, and there was a subtle violence to it.  When he broke the contact a moment later, Ryn found his eyes still closed.  “Reyes?”  Her voice was a whisper, barely audible.  He shuddered again in reaction and Ryn tightened her hold on him.  Worried and uncertain what was happening with him, she continued, “It’s alright.  I --”

His eyes popped open, suddenly and dark with intensity.  “I -- I don’t want to lose you like I lost her,” he rasped.  

The emotion wasn’t so much a surprise to Ryn as the words, and it took a long moment for the full effect to hit her.  “You won’t,” she promised immediately.  When his head shook and he started to turn away, she cradled his face between her hands.  “Reyes, look at me.  I’m not Shenai.  I am a fully trained Alliance soldier.  A specialist in biotic black ops.”  Her lips eased into a gentle smile when he finally settled his gaze upon her.  “I will _not_ be caught unaware like that, I promise you.”

He sat motionless for a moment, his eyes focused on her, but eventually some of the tension beneath her touch began to bleed away.  Leaning towards her, he touched his forehead to hers again.  There was only the slightest shake to his voice when he spoke.  “I have attached myself to a hellion this time, have I?”

Smile widening, Ryn nodded.  “Better buckle up, buttercup,” she said lightly.  “You’re in for one hell of a ride.”

Pulling her close, he murmured, “Of that, I have no doubt.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to know why I insist on waiting for my beta on this story, it’s because she makes me a better writer. This story would not be half so good without her! Example: I spent two days working on edits for this one last week -- including a major rewrite of the beginning. End of story, Guile and Gall is the absolute BEST BETA a writer could ask for!!!!! Thank you, m’dear, for helping me polish this lump of coal into a diamond!!!!!

_Tartarus_ was, as usual, smoke-filled and dimly lit when he entered.   _Some things never change_ , Reyes mused to himself.  He inhaled deeply as he made his way toward the stairway, the familiar sights and smells a soothing comfort after a successful trip.  He waved at one or two regulars, neither of whom he knew except by face, and vice versa.  It never hurt to be polite.  He had a certain reputation to uphold, after all.  

One of the greatest selling points about _Tartarus_ was the relative anonymity he could maintain while here.  Swinging by the bar, he accepted the bottle of whiskey Kian handed over.  He tipped the neck of the bottle to his temple in a silent salute at Kian as a gesture of gratitude then headed for the stairs.  A few of the dancers called out to him as he passed by, but he ignored them.  It was, he noticed with a soft chuckle to himself, surprisingly easy as his attention was better occupied these days.  Where he might have held mild interest in the previous months, he now walked on by the dancing cages without a backward glance.  

The door opened with a soft whoosh in nearly silent invitation and he entered.  Three steps inside the room and the door closing behind him, he realized something was amiss.  Turning a silent circle, a frown creasing his eyes, he verified it.  

_Empty_.  

Setting the bottle aside on the table, Reyes paused, hands at hips, and scanned the room again.  It wasn’t so unusual, he supposed, though it had seemed as of late that Ryn preferred reuniting with him either here so they could go over any business that came up during his absence.  That the door had a locking mechanism from the inside affording them a few minutes of much needed privacy after a lengthy separation on more than one occasion was a side benefit they both appreciated.  Of course, this resulted in any number of knowing looks as they’d departed afterwards, but as far as he was concerned, the only look that mattered was the satisfied expression in Ryn’s eyes and the light flush in her cheeks when they left.  

_Together._

His frown deepened.  Across the room, the message terminal flashed indicating there were messages waiting his attention.  Crossing over, Reyes pressed the button and a string of messages greeted him.  Most were old, but there were three new ones.  He flat out ignored the one from Zia Cordier.  For weeks now she’d been trying to contact him, but Reyes had no time for her.  He and Zia had been friends once; more, even.  But that was a long time ago.  He’d moved on since then.  It was time Zia did, too.  The second was from Lanessa asking him to get into contact with Crux as soon as possible.  An unexpected current of unease jumped between the machine and his chest, the underlying urgency in it screaming for attention, but he pushed it aside and pulled up the communique from Crux instead.  He was halfway through reading it when he heard the door slide open behind him.  

“Boss?”

Reyes’ hand rose, one finger lifted to silence Kash before he closed it into a fist which sounded heavily against the keyboard as it came down with force.  The computer beeped a discordant protest.  “Where?” he demanded, voice harsh with anger and a glower in his dark eyes to match as he turned to face her.

“Draullir,” she told him.  “Valak and Logan will finish with the loaders and escort them to the base.  Lanessa sent one of the crawlers for us.”  Reyes was halfway across the room, his eyes shifting and darkening with emotion, when she added, “I’ll drive.”

It was just as well that she did, he realized some time later as the rocks and hills of the Badlands sped past in a blur.  His mind was so thoroughly filled with one thing, one _person_ , he had no clear recollection of getting from _Tartarus_ to the crawler or even heading out beyond the gates of the Slums until this moment.  They were nearly to the base and he could see the entrance to the tunnels ahead as he pulled himself back to the present.

He jumped from the crawler to find Lanessa and Crux waiting nearby.  “Where is she?” he demanded curtly.

The two women shared a quick look before Crux stepped forward.  Lanessa disappeared and Kash hurried after her.  “Lanessa contacted me shortly after they found her,” Crux explained as she entered the base beside him.  “I brought in Ryota, I hope you don’t mind.”

Reyes scowled at the mention of the doctor.  He didn’t have anything against the man personally.  In fact, though the doctor wasn’t aware of it himself, Reyes was responsible for the relative safety and ease in which his clinic was able to operate in the Slums.  No one might know Reyes was the Charlatan, but the Charlatan was aware of who might need help, including patients and doctors.  “I got your message.  So long as he helps her, no, I don’t mind.”

The look on Crux’s face was grim.  “That,” she admitted, “has been the problem.”

“Tell me what happened.”

Though Crux nodded, he didn’t miss the soft sigh that accompanied it.  “Praeder found her four nights ago.  Ryn didn’t show for dinner, I guess.  She was in one of the hallways leading from the garage to the barracks and, well ...  she was a mess.  Unconscious, feverish, labored breathing, you name it.  Praeder put out a call for help which eventually got to me.  No one else here had any luck, and since Ryota was with me at the time, I brought him over.”

She came to a halt just outside the infirmary doors.  Eyes still narrowed with concern, she added, “Ryn isn’t responding to treatment, Reyes.  Ryota has tried everything he can think of.  At first, we thought it was some sort of infection, but antibiotics aren’t working.”

Reyes stared hard at her as he considered possibilities.  “Where was she before this happened?”

“With me, Boss,” Praeder announced as he joined them.  “We’d just encountered an Outcast patrol on the way back from port.  Our vehicle was a busted mess and we had to abandon it not far from here and hoof it back.  We were going to meet for dinner, plan out how to get the crawler back so Amultus could fix it, but when she didn’t show, I went looking for her.”  He sighed and shrugged while shaking his head.  “She stayed to file paperwork for the missing crawler,” he said.  “As far as I know, she was alone in the office the whole time.  When I found her, she was still loaded up in her armor and gear.”

“And Nakamoto can’t do anything for her?”

Praeder shook his head.  “He’s tried everything.  Some of it’ll help for a little while, but her symptoms always come back.  He still thinks it’s an infection of some kind, but he’s  having difficulty isolating just what and it just isn’t responding --”

A growl slipped past Reyes’ lips and he pushed past Praeder and Crux, entering the infirmary.  

Stark, white, sterile.  The light gleaming off the metal shelves made it seem twice as harsh.  A draft caused by the door’s movement lifted the scents of antiseptic to his nose.  On the far side of the room, he spotted the doctor standing beside Ryn, and his chest tightened with a sharp ache.  She lay motionless and unconscious on the bed.  There were a number of tubes hooked to one arm, and the soft sounds of medical equipment working in the background.  His eyes trailed Ryn from head to foot and back again, but all he could see was that her normally fair complexion appeared much paler than usual with no hint of pinkish flush to her skin against the whiteness of the sheets.   _So pale_.  

“Did you check for poison?” he demanded, tossing his jacket onto a tray table as he stalked over.

If the doctor was startled either by the sudden presence or harsh demeanor, the man didn’t show it.  “I have tried everything,” he replied.  “No poison.  No obvious infection.  No illness of any kind.  Except that she’s unconscious and barely hanging on.  None of this is making any sense.”

Glancing back at Praeder who along with Crux had followed him into the room, Reyes ordered, “Find me a chair.”  Praeder nodded and left.  “When will you try again with whatever it is you’re doing?” he asked the doctor next.

Nakamoto blinked.  “The antibiotics?” he hedged.  Ryes nodded.  “I just gave her a dose about thirty minutes ago.  It should start taking effect soon.”

Praeder returned with a chair and set it beside Ryn’s bed before leaving again.  Crux followed after him, leaving Reyes and the doctor alone in the room with Ryn.  

 

~ n ~

 

Reyes could make a routine out of any given situation.  A chair, Lanessa manning communications nearby, a datapad or two and he could set up shop.  Toss in a place to hang his jacket and he was set.  It was the nature of a smuggler, and he’d learned it well over the years.  What he could do at _Tartarus_ or aboard a ship or from his office just down the hall he could do from the infirmary.  And that was just what he did.  After all, he had a reputation to uphold, and a woman he cared a great deal for to take care of.

“I hate to suggest such a thing,” Lanessa announced by the end of his second day there, “but could Zia Cordier be involved somehow?  She _has_ been trying to get into contact with you.”

The thought had crossed his mind more than once in the past two days.  Though his initial idea of the Outcasts being responsible hadn’t quite diminished entirely, it was looking to be less and less likely.  “Anything is possible,” he acknowledged, “but this doesn’t sound like her style.”

Lanessa snorted softly.  “Correct me if I’m wrong, Boss, but you two didn’t exactly part on what I would call ‘good’ terms.  Could she have found out about you and Ryn?  Maybe she’s the jealous type?”

Reyes considered the possibility, for Ryn’s sake and safety if for no other reason, before shaking his head.  “It isn’t her style,” he reiterated.  “And she isn’t the jealous type.”  If anyone had been possessive in that relationship, it had been him.

 

~  n ~

 

It never seemed to fail.  The doctor’s treatment, such as it was, even three days later still offered the best chance of improvement … but it only lasted a short while before Ryn reverted back to the more severe side of her symptoms.  

Reyes rose to his feet and paced around the room, using his hands to scrub the sleep from his face.  He ignored the sharp bite the bristles of whiskers left behind and instead tried to focus on the here and now.  He’d lost track how few hours of uncomfortable sleep he’d managed since returning days ago.  Business continued on as usual, but he’d pulled Kash into the loop for the interim.  With Ryn out of commission and his decision to stay with her, there needed to be a face in charge.  Business was still business, after all, and it had to continue as if normal.  Whatever ‘normal’ was, these days.

Behind him, Reyes heard the beeping of monitors and equipment.  Ryn’s respiratory rate.  Her heart rate.  The IV in her arm.  Those and more had become commonplace over the past few days.  The way the freckles across her cheeks and nose stood out in stark contrast to her too pale skin when normally they would have provided the barest hint of color.  Honey blonde curls and waves that normally were held back in her thick braid to obscure her biotic implant now lay in a limp, tangled mess on the sheets.  And it looked, or maybe he was just imagining it, as if she’d lost considerable weight.  Maybe not to the point of starvation, but after about a week on IV fluids and nourishment, he swore he could see the difference, feel it in her hand when he would hold it.  

And it was breaking his heart.

_I will not be caught unaware like that, I promise you!_

Ryn’s words echoed through his head.  He knew her to be cautious and as careful as she promised.  It was her training, her way.  But he wasn’t so sure she hadn’t be caught unaware as she said.  Someone had to have gotten to her, somehow, some way.  But who?  Why?  He hadn’t determined that, yet, nor the manner by which they’d disabled her.  But once he did ….

An unexpected wave of darkness swept up from deep inside and tried surfacing with those thoughts.  Memories of another time, another place, another woman who suffered because of him.  It was a shock to realize it after all this time and it caught him off guard.  Pausing his steps, Reyes stopped and stared down at his empty hands.  Normally, he was a pretty easy going sort of person, and he always made sure to present himself in that manner to those around him.  But this?  This was triggering memories that dated back to the worst time of his life when Shenai was killed.  If the same thing happened to Ryn, he wasn’t certain what he would do...

“Rey--Reyes?”

Her voice was rough and sleep-filled, barely audible above the usual noises in the medical bay, and Reyes almost missed it.  When he realized that he _had_ heard her, he hurried back to her side.  He dropped into the chair with enough force to send his jacket, hanging loosely across the back, swinging side to side.  Taking her hand in his, he managed what he hoped was a comforting smile.    

“Ryn.”  He breathed her name as a sigh of relief.  Watching closely, eyes attuned to her every movement, he caught the slightest hint of an upwards tilt to her lips and the faintest of flutterings of her eyelids.  “No, no,” he urged gently, patting the back of her hand with one of his.  “Not too fast.”

But true to her nature, she was stubborn, and her struggles eventually led to success.  “ _There_ you are,” he murmured, his smile widening as he leaned in towards her.  He lifted the hand not attached to any devices or tubing and pressed a light kiss to the back of it.  “You had me worried.”

She blinked slowly in confusion, her eyes drifting first to his, softening for the briefest of moments before moving expanding her search outwards.  “Where …?”

“You are in the infirmary,” he explained.  “Praeder found you unconscious.  You’ve been sick for a number of days and --”

Some of it must have penetrated what he was sure was hazy confusion from being unconscious for so long.  Her eyes widened, the green taking on a new spark inside.  She opened her mouth to speak, but started coughing instead.  

Reyes immediately pressed the button attached to the bed that would call for the doctor then reached for a glass of water he’d had nearby.  “Slowly,” he instructed, bringing the edge of the vessel to her lips and tilting just enough to wet them.  “See?  Now that is progress.”

She pulled back, turning her head slightly to the side as he set the glass back on the nearby table.  “No … not …  Al--”  She coughed again.  When the fit passed, she licked her lips and tried again.  “Allergies ….”

Frowning, Reyes sat back in his seat, but he didn’t release his hold of her hand.  “Allergies?” he echoed.  

Her head bobbed slowly, once.  “Cats … dogs … rep-reptiles ….”

An unexpected mutter from behind him had Reyes turning to find the doctor hurrying across the room.  “I never even considered allergies,” he said, giving Reyes an apologetic look.  “So much we’ve found here is so different from back home ….”  He crossed the room to a locked cabinet where Reyes knew he stored a variety of medicines.  

“Bad,” Ryn rasped again.  

“Don’t worry,” Reyes told her.  He squeezed her hand again.  “Dr. Nakamoto will get you fixed up in no time.”

The doctor arrived at Ryn’s other side with a syringe.  Retrieving her IV line, he injected the liquid into it.  “A general antihistamine,” he explained.  “It’s all I have at the moment.”  Ryn managed a small nod and blinked.  “If we can get rid of the worst symptoms, then you and I can talk in more depth about your specific allergies and what we can do to alleviate them.”

Ryn blinked a few more times, her head lolling back towards Reyes.  “I’m right here,” he assured her quietly.  

Her hand moved in his, but her eyes were slowly closing.  “Ssssleepy,” she muttered.

Reyes glanced up at Nakamoto.  “It’s the antihistamines,” he said.  Sighing, he set the syringe aside for the moment before folding his arms and staring at the monitors to which Ryn was connected.

“Rey …”

Reyes squeezed her hand gently and murmured, “Rest.  We’ll talk more after you’ve slept.”

Her breathing had evened by the time he finished speaking at which point he released his hold on her hand, lying it gently on the bed.  Rising to his feet, he turned towards the doctor.  “Allergies?”

Sighing, Nakamoto nodded.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t think of it.  If I’d had her medical records from the Initiative, maybe I would have seen it sooner, but --”

Reyes waved him into silence.  “What do you need, doctor?” he asked.  Recriminations could wait for later.  Ryn still needed help now.

“Honestly, it’s like I told her.  I will continue to give her the antihistamines.  While not a perfect solution, it will help once she has some in her system.  I can try to reach out to a few remaining contacts I have to see if I can’t find something stronger, but --”

“Give me a list,” Reyes said.  “I know some people who might be able to help.”

The doctor reached for a datapad and noted a few items.  Handing it over, he added, “I doubt there will be a way to get much if any of that, but it’s a start if we can.  When she wakes up again, she and I can talk about it some more, see if we can’t isolate it.”  He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair.  “Whatever it is, her reaction was severe.  Chances are she was on much stronger medicine back in the Milky Way.”

Reyes took the datapad and turned towards the door.  “You mentioned something about her records -- would they help at this point?”

Ryota shrugged.  “They sure as hell wouldn’t hurt.”

Eyes falling onto Ryn one last time, Reyes asked, “How long will she be out?”

“A few hours, probably.”

With a nod, he turned and stepped through the door.  “I’ll be back.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Regaining consciousness and making a full recovery came relatively quickly, but it left Ryn with little sense of comfort.  She’d been aware of the severity of her allergies since her youth.  Somewhere in the transition between galaxies, something was lost.  Had she taken for granted the fact that the Alliance kept her updated on her allergy meds?  Probably.  There was also the assumption that there wouldn’t be a need for them in Andromeda, or at least so soon.  New galaxy, new allergens, right?  Then again -- and this was the kicker in some ways and left her blushing in embarrassment whenever her thoughts drifted that way -- she had presumed her mother’s presence and personal knowledge of her daughter’s medical history would be all that was needed to keep her safe.  Easy peasy.  

In the days following, Ryn had many moments of self-disgust at her own stupidity.  She was an independent young woman, she should be able to take care of herself without having to rely on others to watch out for her.  She’d grown lazy over the years, plain and simple.  But when it was taken out of her hands for so long and done for her by others, what else could be expected?

_Maybe?  Perhaps?  What if?_  

There was no sense in dwelling on choices and decisions already made or taken.  Ryn understood that well enough.  She was well aware _now_ , and she had to move forward despite what happened.  The Alliance was 600 plus years in her past now, and her mother might as well be, still frozen up in cryo as she was, but she’d found an ally in Ryota, who was more than willing to help her.  His professional dedication to seeing her safe and healthy was appreciated as well as motivating.  

If there was something on Kadara that now triggered her allergies, Ryn wanted to know about it.  The doctor, too, discovering the root cause of her condition, couldn’t contain his curiosity.  Both found themselves caught up in this tiny mystery and learning to adapt  to their new environment, if Ryn understood it right.  Whatever his reasons, she wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth or argue too vehemently.  Allies were allies, and they were on the same side of this battle.  She’d take all the backup she could get.

Still, Ryn was concerned.  There was something about the unexpected nature of the attack that troubled her.  How after so many months here in Heleus without a reaction, why would it suddenly flare up?

“I’m a rather complicated person,” she explained to Reyes.  He’d walked into his office to find her surrounded by numerous datapads, her omnitool, and a half dozen hard copies of medical texts borrowed from the doctor that he’d brought from the Milky Way.  “And my allergies are no different.  Cats … dogs … reptiles.”

“So you told me,” Reyes replied easily.  His voice was calm and reassuring as always, and such a balm for her after all of this Ryn fought back the urge to just curl up someplace alone with him and listen to him for hours on end.  

Thankfully, he hadn’t had any ‘you promised!’ or ‘I told you so!’ moments, though he could have.  He might not have taken the shock of it as calmly as he liked people to think -- she knew him too well by now to buy that act -- but he at least had the decency not to throw it back at her.  

“Even so, I’m not so sure I understand why it concerns you this much.  If the good doctor has you on medication, shouldn’t you be safe?”

Pushing herself away from the desk, Ryn rose to her feet.  She ran her hands over her face, rubbing away the obvious signs of weariness that remained.  Reyes reached out for her hand, tugging it gently toward him so he could place a kiss on the back.  When he lowered it again, he started rubbing the area soothingly with his thumb.  It startled Ryn that her instinctive reaction was still to melt into a puddle of goo at his feet.  Or, at least, that was what she _wanted_ to do.  

In reality, she was able to remain standing long enough to stumble the few steps over to him before faltering and falling into his arms.  He chuckled softly and the warmth that spread through her had little to do with the current air temperature.   _But oh, God, is it healing!_  Giving him a mock scowl, Ryn found the energy to push herself back a step.  While he helped ease a tension she hadn’t realized was so close to the surface, and as much as she adored him for his flirtations, she refused to be derailed from her project.  

“Doesn’t it strike you as odd?” she asked.

“What?”  He kept an arm around her waist and she followed him over to the couch where they sat together.

“This allergy,” she clarified.  

He shrugged.  “I can’t say I know of anyone else who is allergic to lizards,” he admitted.

Ryn sighed, groaning softly.  She’d left herself open for that one.  “No.  I mean, we’ve been on Kadara for … what?  Nearly a year now?”

He nodded and shifted into a more comfortable position.

“Don’t you think that whatever caused this, if it was native to the planet, would have triggered a reaction sooner?  Like within hours, or at the very least days, of our arrival?”  As she spoke, her voice grew steadily more intense while presenting her case.  She swiveled her body so she was facing him, crossing her legs.  He reached for her hand as he did earlier and she didn’t deny him.  

Reyes used his free hand to rub his chin thoughtfully.  “Is that what normally happens?” he asked after a moment.  “I have no such reaction to animals or plants --”

Ryn nodded.  “For me, it is.  When I was with the Systems Alliance, it wasn’t that big of a deal.  They kept me up to date on my preventative meds and I didn’t have to worry about it at all.”  Laughing softly, she leaned against the back of the couch.  “There’s nothing more challenging than getting into the middle of a battle only to start having a sneezing fit and severe allergic reaction!  Add in my particular skill set and the potential for even quicker changing battlefield conditions …”  

She noticed his eyebrow arch and she smiled at him.  “In basic training,” she explained, guessing at his question.  “Somewhere after my transition to the Alliance meds from the ones my mother had me on and when those new ones kicked in.”  Sighing, she shook her head.  “I was in the infirmary for three days, mostly out of an abundance of caution.”  Granted, the physician in charge had known of her mother and might have been behind the lengthier stay so as not to get on Dr. Bailey’s bad side.

Reyes chuckled, a devilish look crossing his features as he slanted towards her.  “Why am I now picturing you sneezing in mid biotic charge and overshooting your target?”

Ryn groaned, but flashed him a quick grin.  “Because that’s more or less what happened,” she admitted.  “Embarrassing, let me tell you!”

He placed a quick kiss to the tip of her nose before sitting back.  “So, going back a few steps.  You are on medication now, yes?”

She nodded.  “Yes.  It’s not even close to what I was taking before, but it seems to be doing the job well enough for the moment.”

“And you still want to pursue this?”  He gestured at the assorted research items over on the desk.

“My allergies to cats and dogs are like any other person’s,” she told him, “and that’s covered easily enough with what Ryota gives me.  But I have that third one -- reptiles.  That one I haven’t run into very often, but the few times I have my reaction has always been severe.”  Pushing herself into an upright position, she continued, “Maybe I’m obsessing over it, but it bothers me that after as long as we’ve been here, I’ve only just found out it’s an issue now.  When I had no adverse reactions after we settled here, I thought maybe I was safe -- that there were no reptile-like creatures in Andromeda, or at least nothing of a type to trigger my allergies.  So, I figured I was in good shape, you know?  But now …?  I can’t stop wondering why it’s showed up all of a sudden.  Something has changed.  What that something is, I have no idea.”

He released her hand to tuck a few loose curls behind her ear, caressing the skin of the outer edge in the process.  “Could it be that it was an animal in hibernation?”

She shook her head.  “If it is something native to Kadara or lives here in substantial numbers, even in hibernation there would still be enough of the allergen around to trigger a reaction,” she insisted.  “Let me see if I can give you a better perspective on this.  I knew someone once, back on Earth.  She had an old alligator bag that’d passed through her family for centuries.  However, despite those years and the processing of the hide and all, when I came into contact with it, it still made me break out in hives.”

Ryn moved over to straddle his lap and face him, settling herself against his chest in the process.  

“Hmm.”  He apparently found her change of position amusing, another flirty, mischievous glint flaring in his eyes as he watched her.  His hands dropped to her hips and urged her closer.  “You really think it is something brought to Kadara from off world?”

Ryn stared into his eyes for a long moment.  “I think it has to be,” she replied honestly.  “Nothing else makes any sense.  But beyond that, I still don’t know _what_ it was.  That … that actually scares me.”  This last admission escaped as a rough whisper and she shuddered at the thought.  His arms tightened around her and he rubbed her shoulders soothingly.  “The meds Dr. Nakamoto gave me -- they’ll work for now, but they aren’t as strong as what the Alliance used.  He wants to find a way to recreate what the Alliance used, but it’ll take time and research, and it will require things we don’t have readily available.  In the meantime, while he’s trying to do all that, I could still have a reaction if I come across this, whatever it is, again.  If I can find out _exactly_ what’s causing it, the doctor said he could tailor the medication to work specifically against that particular allergen.”  She dropped her head to his shoulder, taking comfort in his embrace.

“If you don’t know what it is,” he asked, “where do you start looking?  Do you have any idea where you could have encountered it?”

“That’s just it,” she admitted.  “I don’t.”  She sighed softly, snuggling against him.  “I thought at first it might be those Adhi we’ve seen around Kadara, but the locals I’ve talked to say they’re native.  Practically vermin, as many as there are.  If it was them, I’d have had a reaction months ago.”

“And you haven’t.”  It was more statement of fact than question, and his hand continued stroking along her back and shoulders in soothing circular caresses.  

“Exactly.  ”  

 

~ n ~

 

“Good to see you back on your feet!”

Ryn stepped into the communications office with a smile.  “Thanks, Lanessa.”

The asari pushed herself back from her desk and turned to face Ryn.  “You gave us all quite a scare, you know?  I don’t think I’ve ever seen Praeder so worried!”

Ryn winced.  “That wasn’t my intention,” she replied.  

“I know, I know, and Praeder says he won’t hold it against you.”  Lanessa winked.  “I wouldn’t bet on that, though.  He can be pretty mercenary when he wants something bad enough.”

Chuckling softly, Ryn nodded.  “Noted.”

“So, did you stop by to chat or are you here on business?”

Ryn pulled up her omnitool and turned to show Lanessa.  “I got a message from a … contact, but it’s all scrambled up.  Looks like it’s been interfered with or something, but I’m no expert.  Can you take a look at it for me?”  

Lanessa nodded.  “Sure.  Send it over,” she suggested, gesturing to her console.  “I’ve got a couple of things I can try.”

Ryn sent the message then took a step back to lean her hip against the table behind her.  She felt pretty certain she knew who sent the transmission.  The origin ID had it outbound from the Nexus, and that meant it was from Will.  It could possibly be Vetra, but the turian had other ways of reaching Ryn if she needed to and none had been employed yet.  Whoever sent it, the message arrived garbled, unreadable, and nothing Ryn could do -- which, granted, were only rudimentary tech fixes -- had helped.  That was why she decided to bring it by for Lanessa to take a look at.

The asari whistled low and long between her teeth.  “Wow.”  

Ryn winced.   _That doesn’t sound very promising._  “Bad?”

Lanessa’s hands flew across her keyboard.  “That’s one way to put it.  Nope, that’s not helping either.  Hmm.”

“Can you tell what caused it?” Ryn asked.  “Or, if it happened at the point of origin verses inbound to Kadara?”  She didn’t think Sloane Kelly had invested in any sort of tech expertise to attack communications from this end, but anything was possible.  Ryn frowned.  If not Sloane … someone else, maybe?  Or …

“Can’t tell,” Lanessa replied, interrupting Ryn’s thoughts.  “Could just be a fluke, too, you know?”

_And I could just be paranoid_ , Ryn reminded herself silently.  Reyes knew about Will, and as far as she was aware, that knowledge stopped with him.  Reyes wouldn’t have shared that information with anyone, not without asking Ryn first.  She was pretty certain of that.  

_Yeah, but can you be really sure?_

The faintest hint of doubt tried to worm its way in, but Ryn slammed the door on it quickly.   _I’m as close to one hundred percent sure as I can be_.   _He isn’t responsible for this._

Which would mean that something back at the Nexus end of things caused it.  Ryn frowned.  How did communications even get between the Nexus and Kadara?  There were satellites, of course, but were there any other ways?  And if it was only satellites, did that mean there was something wrong with one of them?  A transponder code hacked?  Something else?

“Ryn, I’m sorry,” Lanessa said while pushing back from the console and giving her an apologetic look, “I can’t do anything with this.”

Sighing, Ryn nodded.  “Okay, I was afraid of that.  Thanks for trying.”

“Want me to purge it?”

Ryn paused a moment, considering.  Purging something at Lanessa’s end was a Big Deal.  That meant wiping it entirely clean from her system.  Ryn had no idea if this was a ‘big deal’ or if it was simply a request for potato chips or something.  She chewed her lip for a moment then sighed.   _Best to err on the side of caution._  “Please?  Thanks.”

“Not a problem.”

Exiting the communications office, Ryn was about to head back through the rec room when she saw the door to Reyes’ office ajar.  She was currently feeling antsier than she wanted to admit, certainly more so than when she first arrived to ask for Lanessa’s assistance.  Perhaps a visit with Reyes would help her relax?

Peeking her head inside the room, she found him sitting at his desk.  She grinned at the sight of him.  Slightly tipped back in his chair, hands tucked behind his head, eyes closed.  He wasn’t asleep -- she could tell that much because his shoulders weren’t relaxed enough.  The tension there indicated he was still well aware of his surroundings.  But a part of her, the inner imp that like to occasionally try to catch him off guard, was begging for a change of pace.  And he posed such a tempting target.  

Instinct kicked in before conscious thought, propelling Ryn across the room in less time than it took for a heart to beat.  From her point of origin to his side was less than thirty feet.  But by the time she was leaning over to kiss him, his eyes popped open and a knowing grin curved at his lips.  “I was hoping you’d stop by,” he murmured.

Ryn broke the kiss off with a laugh, lifting a hand to push playfully at his shoulder.  “You set me up!” she accused.

He turned his chair to face her, hand reaching to tug her onto his lap.  Ryn willingly sat, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  “You caught me red handed.”  Moving a hand to caress her cheek, he guided her in closer.  “Mmm, but I might as well take advantage, don’t you think?”

“With the door wide open?” Ryn murmured between kisses.  

Chuckling, Reyes nipped at her top lip.  “I like to live dangerously.”

After several minutes of kissing and light-hearted banter, Ryn pulled back and settled her head at his shoulder.  “I needed that,” she murmured softly.  “Thanks.”

“I walked by while you were talking to Lanessa,” he explained.  “It sounded like you could use the distraction.  Is something wrong?”

Ryn shrugged.  “I’m not sure.  I got a message from the Nexus, but it’s corrupted.  I can’t tell who it’s from. Let alone what they wanted.”

He surveyed her slowly, carefully, his eyes focused on her face.  “You think it’s from your brother?” he asked.  

“I don’t know,” she admitted as his hand moved from caressing her back to taking hers and squeezing gently.  It was surprisingly effective in keeping her worry at bay, at least for now.  “But he’s pretty much the only one from the Nexus who would try to reach me directly like this. The only other person --”

“Vetra?”

Ryn nodded.  “Yeah, but she has other ways to reach me, too, and nothing has come that way yet.”

He helped her to stand and followed her up.  “Kash said when they were on Elaaden last week there were rumors of trouble being stirred up on the Nexus.”

Ryn winced.  “Yeah, but the krogan are always talking about things like that,” she reminded him.  “Have you ever met a krogan who _doesn’t_ stir up trouble somehow, even if it’s just rumors about it?”

He spared her a quick, dry smile.  “I don’t think that’s what Kash meant, but good point.”

They walked down the hall and through the rec room towards the mess hall.  “Are you heading into Kadara by any chance?” she asked as they took a table with Praeder and Valak to eat their lunch.

Reyes shook his head.  “No, I’m waiting on a message from Evfra with details for our next drop.  Why?”

Ryn shrugged.  “No particular reason,” she replied around a mouthful of noodles.  “Just thought a change of pace might be good.  I’ve been stuck here for … what?  Three weeks straight now?”

Reyes tilted his head, curiosity clear in his dark eyes.  “You are up to something,” he murmured.  

Ryn snorted softly.  “You know me better than that,” she countered, flashing him a sharp, focused glance.  She’d finally gotten clearance from Nakamoto to venture away from the base, and though part of it was about her feeling just a little stir-crazy, she also had a job to do.  Two, actually.  And Reyes was well aware of that fact.  

“I’m heading into the Port,” Valak offered.  “Logan and I have a delivery to make.”

Ryn grinned and winked at Reyes.  While he rolled his eyes and looked mildly disappointed -- Ryn could guess why -- she looked over at  Valak, “Thanks.  When are you leaving?”

“Two hours.  Meet me in the garage.”  

He pushed himself to his feet and Praeder soon followed leaving Ryn alone with Reyes.  “Can you tell me what you are really up to?” he asked quietly.

Ryn used her fork to toy with some of her food and patently avoided looking into his eyes.  “What do you mean?”

“Is this for the smuggling job or the Nexus one?”

Ryn smiled, finally looking up at him.  “Both,” she replied.  “If it makes you feel better, I really do need a change of pace.”

“I understand that, but also remember we don’t yet know the source of your allergic reaction,” he reminded her.

“Dr. Nakamoto says I should be okay,” she said.  “Like I told you the other day, even if I do come across it again, my reaction won’t be nearly so severe.  And, if I do, then we should be able to figure out what’s causing it.”

He frowned.  “So, you’re setting yourself up as … bait?”

“Not quite, and certainly not intentionally,” she promised.  Reaching across the table, she ran her fingers along the back of his hand.  For once, she felt just the slightest hint of a tremble in reaction.  “Reyes, I’ll be careful.”

His hand turned, capturing hers tightly.  Ryn grinned back at him.   _You don’t like me turning the tables on you like that, do you?_ she mused silently.  “How much does this have to do with that message?  The one you think might be from your brother?” he asked.

Sighing, Ryn pushed her tray aside.  Reaching her other hand across the table, she took both of his in hers and squeezed once, firmly.  “Are you trying to be paranoid?”

His eyes narrowed slightly and she noticed all traces of amusement had gone.  “I have to stay a step ahead of you somehow.”

Ryn shivered.  Without his usual humorous inflection, the words were cold, harsh and, oddly enough, threatening.  She didn’t believe it was due to anything other than concern for her, however.  Though it had been a struggle to get him to talk about it, Ryn had finally convinced him to share some of what he’d gone through when he returned to find her so ill.  While his concern for her safety reassured her, she also understood he’d been shaken to his core.   _Too much like what happened to Shenai, but no clear target to blame._   

Leaning towards him, she told him quietly, “I promise, I’m not going to do anything out of the ordinary.  Really.  I need the change, yes.  I don’t plan to try to contact the Nexus at all, so you can relax on that count.  And --”

Reyes pushed his tray aside, folding his arms on the table top as he looked at her.  “And perhaps I will go with you after all,” he finished for her.

Ryn blinked.  It wasn’t unheard of for him to change his mind suddenly, but now?  Like this?  “Don’t you trust me, Reyes?” she felt compelled to ask.  “Or my word?”

“I absolutely do,” he assured her, his voice softening a touch, “where business is concerned.  But I also know that you are worried about your brother, whether you wish to say it or not.”  He shrugged.  “Forgive me if I don’t want to wake up in the morning to find one of my ships has gone missing on an unscheduled run to the Nexus, as quick as the trip may be.”

Shocked, Ryn sat back, pulling her hands to her lap.  “You think I would take off like that?  Without checking with you first?”

“I think your worry for your brother could possibly force your hand,” he corrected.  “By your own admission, you both are close.”

Ryn inhaled sharply, deeply, and held it for a long moment.  Counting to twenty, she finally released her breath in a rush and nodded.  “Alright, I’ll grant you that,” she acknowledged.  There was a truth to his words that she couldn’t deny.  Wouldn’t.  Not to him, anyway.  “But honestly, I wasn’t even thinking along those lines and --”

He reached between them to press his fingers to her lips and she stopped talking.  “I know.”  When she met his gaze this time a hint of humor had returned, evident in the glint in his dark eyes.  “That’s why I’m the boss, remember?  To watch out for these kinds of things?  To prepare for them?”

Snorting softly, Ryn grinned.  “Right.”

 

~ n ~

 

Kadara Port was just as bright and busy as it had ever been.  Not that she had forgotten.  Weeks away at a time could feel like forever though, and change could come in various ways, and quickly.  But not Kadara.  The hum of arriving shuttles every five minutes in addition to the hustle and bustle of the market district was, in its own way, soothed as any other balm.

Walking beside Reyes, squinting as the sun reflected off an upper level window, Ryn lifted a hand to shade her eyes and murmured, “I’d forgotten.”

Reyes chuckled.  “You haven’t been away that long!” he teased.

She flashed him a grin even as her cheeks darkened with a hint of embarrassment.  “It still seems brighter than before!”

He reached out, grasped her hand and tugged her over to a shadowed corner.  Ryn looked up at him just as he leaned in to kiss her.  “Where would you like to go?”  

Ryn tilted her head as she considered her options.  Shrugging, she said, “Surprise me?”

His eyes shone bright as he laughed.  “That becomes more of a challenge with each passing day, I’ll have you know.”

“Ha!”  She stepped back from him.  Grinning as a ripple of pleasure bubbled through her at the thought, she replied, “You might actually be surprised at how often you hit the mark.”

They fell into step together again, though he released her hand.  “Oh really?” he countered, obvious interest clear in his tone  “Don’t tell me you never had anyone do these types of things for you before?”

She shrugged.  “Never was with anyone long enough for anything to happen,” she said.  “Besides, you redefine the word, ‘gentleman.’”  She side eyed him quickly, winking at him.  “Most of the time, anyway.”

“But in all the right ways,” he purred.

Rounding a corner, their conversation halted abruptly when they noticed a crowd gathered nearby.  Ryn instantly felt a chill of déja-vu roll through her and she reached for Reyes’ hand out of instinct.  She didn’t have to state the obvious -- plenty of others were murmuring about ‘murder’ and ‘not another one’ and ‘will it ever end?’ for them both to catch onto what was happening ahead of them quickly enough.  

The gathered collection of bystanders, innocent or not, was about six rows deep now.  On the far side, Ryn caught sight of the familiar blue and yellow armor many of Sloane Kelly’s people wore.  “Outcasts,” she murmured, looking over at Reyes.  He nodded.  She drew her lower lip between her teeth, chewing on it in a distracted manner as she considered their options and the risks involved.  “Can we …?”  She used her chin to point ahead of them, not actually framing her request in words.

Reyes frowned.  “You think it’s the same as the last one you saw?  Other murders do happen in Kadara, you know.  It could be --”

Ryn sighed, nodding.  “I know, but no matter who it is, who did it, or how it was done, we need to know.”  Leaning in towards him, she hedged, “What if it’s someone after us or people like us?  Wouldn’t it be better to know so we can prepare?”  

He watched her closely for about a half second, and Ryn finally saw reluctance give way to agreement in his eyes.  Squeezing her hand, Reyes nodded.  “Let’s go,” he told her quietly.

Ryn eased her way forward but held tight to Reyes’ hand.  She couldn’t put it into words, but she was relieved he was with her this time.  It might not prove to be a murder like the one she’d come across weeks before.  She was aware of that.  She could accept that, just as she’d told him.  Then again, it might be, and if it was, there were still plenty of unknowns hanging over the previous two bodies she’d come across like this.  Perhaps this one could give her some answer.  Of course, having him with her like this filled her with an inexplicable sense of relief, too.  To put a fine point to it, murder was awful.  Messy.  Grisly.  She wouldn’t ever get used to it, and she knew both her father and brother never had either, and they were both trained to deal with it.  

They maneuvered their way through the crowd, managing to get within two rows of the front before Ryn started to catch some of the details from this crime scene.  This part of the port was more dimly lit than the other location, however.  Only the pinks and blues and greens of neon signs reached with their faded glows, and it was barely enough to see by.  She counted four Outcasts present this time, three holding the crowd back while the other was kneeling beside the body.  Opting for the darkest corner she could find, Ryn led Reyes as close to the front as they could get.

“Stay back,” one of the Outcasts ordered sharply in their direction, though more at the movement than at them directly.

Ryn didn’t push her luck.  Squinting through the shadows, she attempted to piece together the scene before her.  As far as she could tell, this time the body was that of a human male.  It was difficult to determine what he was dressed in because --

Ryn inhaled sharply, recognition setting in, and she started coughing as the acrid stench of burned flesh and fabric assaulted her senses.  She turned to her right, seeking clean air for her lungs in the process.  

“Is he one of them?”

Reyes remained facing the scene, but his hand tightened around hers in reassurance as he spoke near her ear.  She shook her head.  “Can’t see him well enough,” she gasped.  “The other two had damage all over, but mostly the front of their bodies.  If this one’s burned like that, I’m guessing he is.”  She looked up at him, catching his dark features in the colorful hues of light.   _He looks so severe_ , she thought.   _Intimidating._  He turned, his eyes meeting hers, and she they softened just a bit.   _Or maybe it’s just my imagination._

Their eyes held until the Outcast kneeling beside the body shouted, “Let’s get him out of here!”

Ryn quickly pulled her gaze from his and shifted it back to the body.  The Outcast stood and stepped out of her line of sight briefly.  That was all she needed.  Even in the shadows and under pink and blue dancing lights, she could see it.   _Burned beyond recognition_.  She paused briefly, frowning, her breath catching softly in the back of her throat.   _Not completely, however.  What’s that … ?_  Nudging Reyes with her elbow,he leaned down near her ear.  “Do you see that?” she asked, subtly gesturing towards the body.

“What?”

“His neck … the … I can’t tell if I’m seeing a tattoo or if it’s an optical illusion caused by the lights …”

“It’s a tattoo,” he replied after a second or two.  “An animal of some kind, I think.”

She squinted, staring for a long moment.  “Yeah,” she agreed as the Outcasts moved in to transfer the body to a stretcher.  “Looks vaguely familiar, too.”  It bugged her that she couldn’t see it better, but the shape of it _was_ a reminder … of something.  She just couldn’t place it.

The crowd around them began to disperse now that the Outcasts had lifted the body onto a stretcher and were carrying it away.  As they moved, Ryn risked a few steps closer, her eyes glued to the man’s neck.  She caught a better glimpse of the mark, if still shadowed, and the sense of familiarity struck her.  Again.   _It’s right there,_ she thought, her eyes narrowing in concentration.   _On the back of my tongue … I’ve seen this before … I know this mark …_

“Come on,” Reyes murmured near her ear, “let’s get out of here.”

He tugged gently on her hand and the moment of focus was gone.  Sighing softly, she nodded and allowed him to lead her away.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Though not as luxuriously outfitted as the base in Draullir, Reyes’ office at the docks was comfortable enough.  As they entered, Reyes firmly guiding her away from the market and murdered body, Ryn was torn.  She hadn’t gotten a decent enough look at the victim to tell if it was a close enough match to the other two she’d seen before.  Between the Outcasts stationed around it, the lack of sufficient lighting for a good look, and then Reyes’ insistence they leave, the best she could determine was a seventy-five percent chance of a definite maybe.  

However, that didn’t mean she hadn’t figured a _few_ things out.  There were similarities between them, the most obvious of which was that it had been burned.   _Just like the other.  Just like Jien Garson_.  Unfortunately, by the time she and Reyes arrived there wasn’t any smoke.  That was different and in itself telling.  Whenever this one occurred, wherever it happened, the murder hadn’t taken place in that spot.  Even with her amateur detective skills, Ryn could tell that much.  It couldn’t have.  Aside from the lack of smoke, she hadn’t seen a huge puddle of blood as with the previous one, either.  Logically, then, that had to mean the body was brought to that spot later.  But, by whom?  The killer?  That was probably most likely.  Who else would want to touch it or move it?  Better yet, why?

But there was something else about this one that was screaming at Ryn.  Some kind of warning.  It had to do with the mark on his neck.   _I’ve seen something like that before … but where?_

Dropping into the chair, Ryn folded her arms across her chest and pouted.  She wasn’t really angry, but it irked her she couldn’t discover any more details before the Outcasts had taken the body away.  That irritation now bubbled over at the nearest convenient target: Reyes.  “You’re treating me like a child!”

Reyes moved behind the desk and took a seat, chuckling as he reached to turn on his computer console.  “You think I would allow a child to see that?” he asked, nodding in the general direction of the market area beyond the doors.  

Ryn’s scowl deepened, but the impertinent side of her itched to break loose.   _We’ve never even discussed children, so how would I know?!_  Instead, she countered with, “If it suited your purposes, yes!”  He made no comment to that, not even rolling his eyes, and Ryn heaved a long suffering sigh as she shifted her position in the chair.  “That wasn’t one of _your_ murders, either, you know,” she threw out as he turned towards his computer console and started typing.

“I am aware of that,” he replied.

“Then why did you bring me here?”

Pausing, he looked over at her.  “I told you earlier, I am waiting on a message from Evfra.”  He tilted his head at the screen.  “I’m checking to see if it arrived.”

Snorting, Ryn countered, “And it has absolutely nothing to do with this office being so conveniently located near the murder scene either, does it?”

His fingers worked over the keyboard for a moment.  “What would have been gained by standing out there any longer?” he asked.  “The body was gone.  People were leaving.”

“You could have taken me to _Kralla’s Song_ for a drink, at least!”

A smirk toyed with the corner of his lips.  “Who says we aren’t going there next?”

Ryn sighed again, tossing her hands in the air even as she propelled herself to her feet at the same time.  Prowling around the office was an option, and one that might convince him this was a bad idea just now.  Why, she couldn’t exactly explain; it was just something she knew, and the sensation grew.

“There we are,” he murmured a moment later.  

Ryn glanced over at her shoulder at him.  “Your message from Evfra?”

He nodded.  “Yes.  And just what I needed.”  In less than a minute he shut the system down and roseto his feet.  Joining her, he pulled her close and murmured, “Shall we go get that drink now?”

Ryn’s brow arched.  “Seriously?  This side trip of yours couldn’t have waited until later?”

Reyes released her, shrugging, but moved to hold the door open for her.  “I suppose it could have,” he replied reasonably, “but think about it.  Chances are _Kralla’s Song_ would be packed after all of that.  The time we spend here allows things to cool down, to … sort themselves out, so to speak.”

Ryn’s lips pressed into a thin line.  “Lame argument,” she challenged.  “We could have gone to _Tartarus_ instead.  It isn’t like you aren’t a regular there.”

Grinning at her, he replied, “And hurt Umi’s feelings?  I don’t want to get on her bad side.”

Arguing with him, even over something as inane as this, was pointless and Ryn knew it.  But funnily enough, it did ease the residual tension left from their discovery of the body.  

They exited the docks and stepped back out onto the main walkway leading into the Port.  “ _Kralla’s Song_ , it is,” Ryn agreed.

“Ryn!”

Hearing her name shouted above the crowd and across the open market was a bit unnerving, but it had happened before.  When she turned, even as Reyes’ hand tightened firmly around hers to hold her there, she spotted Kash.  The asari was over near the armor shop run by one of the krogan exiles, waving frantically in an effort to catch their attention.  

“Something’s up,” Ryn murmured to Reyes.  “We should go check it out.”

“If you insist,” he agreed.

The three met about halfway across the market, stepping off the more trafficked area and into one of the small, semi-alley areas between shops.  “There you are!” Kash exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath.  “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“Why didn’t you message me?” Ryn asked.  She lifted her left wrist to emphasize the point.  

Shaking her head, Kash replied, “Lanessa said not to.  Message came in right after you left and she told me to get it to you personally.”  She lifted her own omnitool and pressed a few buttons.  Ryn felt a buzz at her wrist a few second after.  “Not sure what’s up with that, but Lanessa said it came from the Nexus.”

The vaguest hint of ice began crystallizing in Ryn’s veins with those words.   _That earlier message -- I should have pursued it further._  Inhaling sharply, she activated her omnitool.

“Came in via a back channel,” Kash added.  She shrugged when Ryn snapped her head up and looked over at her.  “That’s all I know.”

“What back channel?” Ryn asked.  When Kash shrugged again, she added, “Kash, it’s important.”

“That’s all I know,” Kash insisted.  “Lanessa said it was ‘important’ and it came via a ‘back channel.’  She told me I had to find you ASAP because it’s your contact.”  

Dread, heavily weighted and coated with a thick, viscous layer of fear, landed uncomfortably in her stomach.  “Th-thanks.”  She wasn’t sure if Kash heard her as the asari had already turned away and started walking off, and Ryn wasn’t really in a mood to go after her.  Not if this message was …

“Oh, shit!” she breathed, eyes skimming over the brief, but concise message that appeared.

“What is it?”

_Reyes._  She’d forgotten he was there for just a moment as the message sank in and her worst fears were realized.  Only the familiar timbre of his voice and the firm grasp of his hand around hers anchored her to the present just now.  Panic skittered too easily through her system, tempting, teasing, taunting.  Her eyes lost focus and the words on the screen of her omnitool blurred.  Breathing became difficult and speaking near impossible.  The best she could do was turn her wrist so Reyes could see the message for himself.

_Ryn -_

_Will’s MIA, no explanation.  Nowhere to be found on the Nexus.  Keep an eye to the sky for unfriendlies in case you’re next._

_V_

The grasp on her hand released, shifting to a strong arm around her shoulder and a matching surety in his voice when he spoke.  “Come with me.”

It was too easy to give in.  Her world was falling to pieces around her with those three sentences, and when confronted with the temptation to panic, Ryn lost the battle.  The thinning line between reality and fantasy -- for what else could this be but something utterly fantastical? -- became obscured to the point of undeliniation, and there was nothing to keep her from losing herself to it.  

She didn’t know how long she remained in that state, but when next Ryn became fully aware of her surroundings she was with Reyes, seated in his room at _Tartarus._  Reyes stood across the room at his communications console, his hands flying across the keyboard.  The floor beneath her feet vibrated to the familiar beat and rhythm of the music Kian liked to play in the club.  Ryn shuddered almost violently as cold enveloped her.

“Reyes?”  To her own ears, her voice sounded hesitant.  Strained to the breaking point.  Ready to crumble at any moment.

Reyes’ fingers paused briefly, then flurried across the board once more.  It didn’t last, though.  Within two minutes, he walked over to kneel in front of her.  “There you are,” he murmured, a comforting smile curving at his lips to match with the warmth in his voice as he brushed a few tendrils of hair out of her eyes.  “I was beginning to think I’d lost you for the rest of the evening.”

Ryn met his gaze, saw the worry there, but the light caress of his fingers trailing down the side of her cheek kept her silent.  The gentleness of the action stood in stark contrast to the utter chaos churning inside of her.  He seemed aware of her situation, though.  Nodding at her once, he said, “Why don’t we talk?”

Ryn tried again to speak, her lips even parting, but the words she needed were scattered to the winds and the thought of forming a sentence, next to impossible.  Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, trying to regain her balance.  Memories from training teased her, and she attempted the meditation exercise the Major had taught her, but after just a few seconds, she realized the futility of the effort.  

Reyes moved to sit beside her.  Following him with her eyes, full recognition and realization of their current location started to sink in.  “This isn’t _Kralla’s Song_.  What … how did I get here?” she finally managed, her eyes darting around the room.

“Shock can do crazy things to people,” he murmured.  

Ryn shuddered, turning her head away for a moment.  “Yeah,” she rasped.  His arm moved across her shoulders and she shuddered again before finally leaning into his embrace.  “Look, Reyes --”

“I’ve contacted Lanessa,” he told her.  

_Calm.  Controlled._ As in the past and under other circumstances, Ryn focused on his voice.   _It’s as dangerous as any weapon_ , she thought, _but it’s also a lifeline at times.  Smoky, sensual, sultry, but also safe and secure.  You are really a chameleon, aren’t you?  A man of a thousand masks, or in this case voices._  

“She has ways of checking on what’s happening on the Nexus,” he continued, unaware of her evaluation.  “Whatever happened to Will, it didn’t set off a station-wide alert as far as she can tell.”

Ryn snorted harshly.  Her reaction was as much instinct as it was full understanding of his words.  The realities of the political situation she’d left behind on the Nexus returned to the forefront of her memories.  “Why would it?” she challenged.  “He’s just a security grunt.”   _Relying on his own wits to stay safe, just like me._  She grimaced as a sharp pain sliced through her chest.  Will would probably become a victim to the nature of the game now.

Inhaling deeply, Ryn attempted to purge those thoughts.  They wouldn’t help right now.  “The Nexus is all but locked down anyway,” she reasoned.  “The only reason they let you and me and the rest of us land on our rare visits is the hope we have resources they desperately need.”

“It means,” Reyes continued as if she hadn’t spoken, “that whatever happened to Will was done in such a way no one realizes it yet.”

Another snort, of derision this time.  “Like Tann and the rest of the administration would care?”

“Your brother --”

Ryn frowned, head swiveling so she could look directly at him.  “Wait -- how did you know?” she demanded.  She pulled free of his hold, pushing to her feet before turning to face him again.  “I never told you my brother’s name.”

“Lanessa traced the message back to Vetra,” Reyes explained.

“Yeah, but she wouldn’t say anything --”

“She didn’t need to.”  He pushed himself to his feet, but remained where he was otherwise.  “I had Lanessa do a search of the Nexus personnel records.  Remember,” he gestured towards his omnitool, “I know what he looks like and he was wearing the uniform of Nexus Security.  That helped narrow it down.  Lanessa found his record and showed me his file image.   _William A. Bailey._  He resembled the man I saw you hugging close enough.  His surname matches yours.  He’s on the Nexus security team.”  He flashed her an easy smile.  “It wasn’t difficult to put two and two together.”

Ryn covered her face, scrubbing it with her hands.  “You …”  Her voice trailed off, leaving the beginnings of an accusation hanging by a thread.  A part of her was horrified.  How could she be so careless?  How could he have found the connection so easily?  Why hadn’t she taken better precautions?   _Why is Will missing?_

But another part of her that didn’t want to be probed so thoroughly grasped at the offer of assistance.  He cared, enough anyway to check into a situation that clearly disturbed her.  He probably would have done it even if they’d remained business partners only.   _Probably_.  

“Okay,” she finally relented.  She had no good reason to doubt him or his explanation.  She knew that.  And if she was completely honest with herself, she should have given him Will’s name ages ago.  She was a little surprised she hadn’t, but blamed it on her extensive black ops training.   _Need to know basis_.  Unfortunately, ‘need to know’ proved to have an entirely different meaning in this galaxy.

Pinching her nose between her forefinger and thumb, Ryn considered what to do next.  “So, he’s missing.  Vetra said MIA.”  She sighed, lowering her hand.  “Might as well call a spade a spade.  Kidnapped, by people unknown.”  She shuddered at that.   _People unknown.  Our competition, perhaps?  Rumor has it we’re stirring up jealousy among the competition.  Retaliation?_  She frowned.   _Who would do such a thing?_

Reyes shook his head.  “Like I said, Lanessa could find no mention of any trouble on the Nexus.  Not even any security vids to hack into.  Whoever is behind this --”

“Either has contacts on the inside,” she continued, “or was able to get in and out quickly and quiet enough so no one would notice.”  Ryn blanched.   _Or worse._  Before leaving the Milky Way she’d started hearing stories, rumors really, of people who could hack into mainframe systems and leave viruses behind that were specific enough to erase security video footage and make it look as if no one had been there.  She shuddered again.  Had something like _that_ followed them to Andromeda?  “ _Shit!_ ”

“About the only thing Lanessa could confirm was that he was no longer on the station,” Reyes added.  “Before she left, I had her make certain Security was aware of his absence.”

Turning away from him, Ryn began prowling around the room.  “That’ll go over well,” she muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  “And it still doesn’t tell me anything about where he is now!”  Her inner turmoil caused by these events was beginning to take its toll on her ability to keep her biotics in check, too.  The tell tale snapping, crackling hiss of raw, uncontrolled dark energy echoed around the room.

Only when she neared the exterior wall did Ryn give into temptation and allow it freedom.  Smoothly, quickly, she raised her arm, throwing a quick, solid biotic punch into the metal while releasing an angry growl beneath her breath at the same time.  “Son of a _bitch_!”

Soft steps approached behind her and Ryn was not immune to the cautiousness she heard in them.  Ungoverned, unchecked biotics could frighten people.  Even someone as tolerant as Reyes.   _Would this be the thing that turned him from her?_

“Lanessa is trying to reach Vetra directly,” Reyes offered, “but since this happened, she appears to have left the Nexus.”

Ryn groaned, muttering, “Great, so we have no one in place who can look into any of the details for us.”

“At the moment, no,” he agreed.

“Then I’ll go.”  It was the simplest solution, Ryn figured, and it would get her the answers she sought.   _Needed_.  

“That’s too dangerous,” he pointed out.  “Remember how it was the last time we visited?”

Ryn shrugged.  “I’m good at sticking to the shadows,” she countered.  “I can handle it.”

“Now that Security has been alerted, they will be watching for you, too,” he insisted.  “It isn’t safe, Ryn.”

Turning, she faced him, desperation clear in her eyes.  “Reyes, I _need_ to go!  He’s my twin brother!  The only family I have at the moment.”  Their mother notwithstanding since she was still in cryo.  “I _have_ to know what’s happened!  I -- I can take the _Flurry_ and be back before you even miss me --”

Reyes chuckled, that sexy, smooth sound nearly leaving her undone, but one look in his eyes warned her it wasn’t a sound of agreement.  “I would miss you,” he began, “and I think you know that.”  

Ryn sighed, nodding.  That much, and especially after her medical scare, she did know.  “But --”

He covered her lips with a fingertip, effectively silencing her.  “It’s too risky,” he restated.  “You won’t do your brother any good if you are caught by Nexus Security the minute you land.”

Ryn chewed on her lower lip to keep from screaming at him.  He was right and she still had enough sense to realize it, but that didn’t stop her frustrations from growing.  She started to prowl around the room again.  Thankfully, he didn’t follow her, except with his eyes.  The last thing she needed was him hovering; not when she wasn’t certain she’d be able to keep her biotics in check until she figured out her next steps.

A beep at the console alerted them both to an incoming message.  Reyes, nearest to the device, turned that direction.  Ryn stopped, her eyes following him as she again attempting the meditation exercises.  “Lanessa has a message out to Vetra,” he announced.

“But you said she’s no longer on the Nexus,” Ryn countered.  “What could she possibly --”

Reyes lifted his hand to silence her, and Ryn acquiesced.  “She is …  Well, now, this is interesting.”  

Caught by the note of curiosity in his tone, Ryn took a few steps toward him and the console.  “What is?”

“It appears right around the same time your brother disappeared, an ark arrived at the Nexus.”  Reyes turned to look at her.  “The _human_ ark.”

Ryn blinked.  “The _Hyperion_?” she breathed.  “It … it’s here?  In Heleus?”

He nodded.  “Vetra has been recruited --”

Ryn snorted, more in amusement than anything.  “‘Recruited?’  Vetra?  Are you kidding me?  I think we both know she volunteered.”

Reyes’ lips curved upward but that was the only sign of acknowledgement or agreement he gave.  “She is traveling with the Pathfinder at present.”

“The Pathfinder.”  The words came out as an awe-filled whisper.   _The Pathfinder!_  If one ark arrived, the rest were sure to follow, right?  Perhaps the Initiative’s mission to settle in the Heleus Cluster wasn’t doomed after all?  

A moment later, however, she deflated.   _If Vetra’s with the Pathfinder … then she won’t have a clue where Will is and …_  “So, we’re left with no answers,” she said, “and we’re back to square one.  This only goes to prove I should head back to the Nexus to see --”

“No,” he insisted.  “Lanessa sent a message directly to Vetra asking her to contact us as soon as she is able.”  Crossing over to her, he settled a hand on her shoulder.  

Reluctantly, Ryn looked up at him.  She wasn’t concerned that he could see how this was worrying her.  He knew her well enough, he understood -- at least she thought he did -- her relationship with her brother.  “Reyes …”

“We will wait to hear from Vetra,” he said.  “In the meantime, I have Lanessa scouring for information anywhere she can find it; and you know how good she is.  We have additional resources available, as well.  We will find your brother, Ryn.”  He leaned over to press a light kiss to her forehead.  “I promise.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you all know, I’ve not given up on any of my stories, but the muses have decided it was time for a loooong vacation down in warmer climes, so I’ve been sort of just waiting for them to return.  I’ve managed a little writing here, a little there, but nothing like full chapters in a couple of weeks.  This is one I had done but was waiting for editing (my delay, not the beta’s).  I have another potential chapter on the sidelines, too.  I think this is just delayed burnout from Nano last November (It usually happens in December), but you never know.  The stories will pick up again once they decide to return (hopefully bringing warmer temperatures with them! Lol)
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

There was an old Earth saying Ryn was familiar with, even if it only served to sour her mood even more at the moment.   _Waiting is the hardest part_ …

Not only that, but she found herself torn as to where to wait.  Reyes’ office at the docks wasn’t the most comfortable.  There was no reason to kit it out like Draullir because anything nicer than standard issue would either end up damaged or stolen.  So, the chairs were lumpy and uncomfortable, the office small and smelling of exhaust fumes, and the only food available, unless you ducked out to _Kralla’s Song_ or _Tartarus_ , were ration bars.  Draullir, by contrast, was a paradise.  But the docks weren’t readily accessible from that base, and if there was any chance Ryn might have to leave on a moment’s notice, she wasn’t going to sacrifice the hour’s drive time to get back here.  Will’s life might depend on less than that.  It wasn’t worth the risk.

The temptation to stay locked away at _Tartarus_ until they heard something definitive lasted a short while.  The walls started closing in and what little focus Ryn could manage for her meditations was eaten away by tension and anxiety that grew steadily with each passing minute and no further word.  Perhaps ten minutes before she would have mentioned it, Reyes decided the time arrived for a change of scenery. If nothing else came out of this, Ryn realized that  Reyes learned how to read her body language, and emotions, or so it appeared.  

_But, where?_

The skies over Kadara were darkening, the bright bite of neon blues, greens, pinks and yellows sharpening, when Ryn found herself atop the roofs of the port again with Reyes.

“I thought maybe this might help you relax,” Reyes suggested as they took a seat together.

Snorting softly, Ryn didn’t contradict him.   _He’s trying_ , she mused to herself, a faint hint of surprise settling over her.   _That’s something_.  “Anything is possible, I suppose,” she replied.  Sighing softly, she leaned against his arm, her head falling to rest on his shoulder.  “God,” she ground out between gritted teeth, “I hate this!”

Reyes’ arm slipped easily around her waist, tugging her incrementally closer.  “Why?” he asked.  “From everything you’ve told me, he is as skilled as you.”

“In different ways,” she said.  “Will, like Dad, is a street cop.  Detective.  He looks for details in _every_ thing he sees; pieces of a much larger puzzle that fit just so.”  She managed a short laugh.  “‘Occupational hazard,’ he says.  I told him he’s a little OCD.”

Reyes chuckled.  “Sounds about right for siblings,” he murmured.  “But if he’s a cop, as you say, surely he can protect himself.”

“Dad taught us both how to use weapons from a young age,” she agreed.  “But there are times when Will gets so caught up in the investigative side of things.”  She sighed again.  “He always had a partner before, someone to watch out for him and point out when he’s getting a little too deep and should take a step or two back, change perspective.  Here in Heleus, we’re both on our own.  We both agreed it would be safer for him on the Nexus, you know?  I’m the one trained to be self-sufficient out in the field.”

Reyes’ arm tightened.  “And look where that got you,” he teased lightly.

Ryn straightened and looked up at him.  “Yeah,” she breathed.  In that moment, any and all of her personal barriers were down.  She noticed when he realized this, his dark eyes widening just a fraction more, surprise filling them.  She felt the heat creep up her neck and into her cheeks, but she held his gaze, unwilling to turn away.  She also felt compelled to speak for reasons she couldn’t quite define.  “Look, um, Reyes --”

He reached over, cutting her off by placing his finger on her lips.  “Hold that thought until later,” he murmured softly.  “Once things have settled back down.  Right now, your emotions have the better of you.”

His words, true though they might be, were a slap in the face.  She flinched, pulling back from his touch and turning away except that he wouldn’t let her completely withdraw.  Moving quickly, his hand shifted to cradle her jaw from below, gently encouraging her to stay.  “Trust me,” he told her, “I am more than willing to discuss it, but you are hardly in the right frame of mind just now.”

Ryn froze this time, her eyes closing tightly again, but something in his words eased her and she nodded.   _He’s right.  I’m too emotional, too worried about Will_.  “Okay.”

When his hand released her, Ryn opened her eyes again.  She did not seek him out, instead allowing her gaze to drift over the city, flicking between the lights and the shadows.  They sat in silence, and despite the awkwardness with which it began, Ryn surprisingly found that with each passing moment she relaxed in subtle increments.

“There is something I have been meaning to ask you,” Reyes finally said.

“Hmm?  What’s that?” she asked, leaning against his shoulder after a time.

“What makes you think the body we saw the other day, and the one you came across before that, are tied in with Jien Garson’s death?”  

The change in topic, so swift and unexpected, left Ryn breathless for a moment as her brain struggled to shift gears.  “Wait, you … what?”

His arm, back at her waist, hugged her closer.  “Your murders,” he clarified and Ryn knew he emphasized this to make the distinction between the ones he’d discovered.

Inhaling deeply through her nose, Ryn took a few moments to gather her thoughts.  She knew this to be a distraction, something to talk about, and now that she knew him better she wasn’t as concerned about sharing more of the details with him now as  in the past.  

“Let me say this up front: I’m not as good at spotting the details,” she insisted.  “At least, not as good as Will and Dad.  But that said, even _some_ things are obvious to me, and I can’t ignore them.”

“Obvious?” he echoed.

Ryn nodded but then shrugged.  “Well, maybe it has something to do with my training, I don’t know.  Anyway, my point is both Will and Dad likely would have figured out a way to make Sloane Kelly pay attention back on the Nexus where I didn’t.  If they had, then we probably wouldn’t have this serial or copycat killer running amok on Kadara.”  She shuddered.   _God help us, across all of Heleus!_  Glancing over at him, she asked, “What do you know of Jien Garson’s death?”

Reyes shrugged.  “Just what rumors said at the time,” he replied.  “That she was a victim of the Scourge, her body burned so badly it was difficult to ID her.”

Ryn nodded.  “Right.  That was generally accepted explanation of things back then.  Yet, there were some little, inexplicable details that stood out, even to my amateur abilities.”

“Like?”

Though aware he knew them, especially after having seen the body the other day, Ryn carefully went through her observations.  “Jien’s body, and the two here, were burned.  Front side, head to foot.  With Garson’s death coming so soon after the Nexus hit the Scourge, it was easy for people to accept that as the cause behind it.  I’m not surprised no one thought ‘murder’ right away.”

“Easy for most, perhaps,” he interjected.  “But clearly not for you.”

Ryn swallowed past a growing lump in her throat.  “I was with Sloane when she ID’d Garson,” she said.  “God, what a gruesome mess that was!  I nearly lost the contents of my stomach a couple of times.”

“That bad?”

She nodded.  “That bad.  Somehow I managed to hold it together until official ID was made.”  She inhaled deeply through her nose, waiting a long moment before releasing it.  “While Sloane finished up, dictating her report for official records, I finally managed to look at the body myself.”  She glanced up at him, her lips forming a grim line.  “That was when I saw something Sloane missed.”  She lifted her hand and made a motion across her throat with her index finger.  “I wasn’t with the group that found her body, but I didn’t need to be to see that there was a slash at her throat.”

Reyes blinked, startled.  “How was it you could see this but Sloane Kelly couldn’t?” he asked.

Ryn shrugged.  “Maybe because I grew up with Dad as a cop and the stories he, then later Will, told.  Maybe I happened to have a better angle or lighting at the time and it just caught my eye.  I don’t know.  All I know is that most of the damage was burned away, but I did spot a small area that could only have been from a slicing action against the flesh.  It was dark, slightly charred, but still there.”

“Why didn’t you take it to someone higher up the chain than Sloane?” he asked.

“Where would I take it?” she countered.  “It was bad enough Addison Foster arrived just as Sloane was closing the body bag.  She didn’t faint or go catatonic or anything, but you could tell she wanted to -- her face was whiter than a sheet.  No, from that point forward, and from the moment Sloane gave her report to Tann and Foster, the focus turned to giving Jien Garson a funeral appropriate for someone of her status.  That job, plus other pressure from Tann and Foster for getting the Nexus up and running, fell on Sloane’s shoulders.  Is it any wonder she didn’t want to listen to me?”

The silence returned for a few minutes, but Ryn put them to good use.  By the time she started speaking again, she felt steadier.  She hoped she sounded steadier, too.  “The body in Kadara Port the day we met Keema brought back all those memories for me,” she told him.  “It was another female, had the same sort of burn marks from head to feet, and again, I saw a mark at her neck, a mark that broke through the skin.  Like before, I noticed burns covered almost all of it.”

Reyes reached over and took her hand in his.  “And this last one we both saw?  It was the same?”

Ryn frowned, considering.  “The burns, yes,” she replied.  “The slashed throat?  I’m not certain.  I was distracted by something else, something unexpected, and I didn’t get a good look.”

He nodded, hand tightening around hers.  “Something else?  Ah, the mark you saw.”

“Yes.”  

“It looked like someone on a horse,” he said.  He frowned as he reconsidered what he’d seen.  “They might have been holding something.”

Ryn nodded.  “That’s what I thought, too.  I know I’ve seen that before, but I can’t think where.”  She sighed softly, head shaking back and forth as she once again attempted to retrieve the memory.  It was a light tickle to her brain, almost within grasp, but she couldn’t quite bring it into focus.  “Nope, not happening.  At least, not right now.”

“Maybe later,” he murmured, leaning towards her.  His arm slid around her and pulled her close again.  “You’ve had a rather stressful day.  You need to relax.”

The left corner of her lips quirked at his rather suggestive tone.  “Is that so?”

“Mmmm.  And I know just the way to help you do that.”

Ryn trembled as his voice slipped past her barriers, reaching inside to unsettle yet soothe her as he always did.  With so much going on, so many things to worry about -- the body.  Her brother.  Waiting for more details from Vetra -- it was so easy to give into temptation.  “Reyes ….”

Rising, he assisted her to her feet next to him.  “Waiting is the worst part, don’t you agree?” he argued gently.

Ryn groaned, his words hitting too close to her earlier thoughts.   _And he has a valid point._  “Reyes ….”

They reached the streets below in record time.  She held onto his hand, somehow managing to keep pace with him as he led her through the markets and towards the docks.  Frowning, she began, “Wait. Where …?”

He pulled her through the first checkpoint and led her past a series of other offices located there.  “Trust me,” he murmured.  “I know just the place.”

 

~ n ~

 

Reyes remained close, even as Ryn slept.  She knew that, felt it.  From their first night together, he slept with his arms wrapped around her, and it was something she would never complain about.  It was a delightful change to have someone, _him_ , surrounding her that way, especially for someone used to being slightly chilled when she slept.

Despite the earlier extra-curricular activities in which they participated prior to rest, she slept fitfully.  The unease which stalked her all day, since that first unsuccessful contact from the Nexus, continued to toy with her even in unconsciousness.

_Running._

_Her feet pounded against the deck with the same pace and power as her heart.  Every breath burned deep in her lungs.  She ran toward something, or maybe away.  She couldn’t be sure.  But as she moved, wisps of acrid dark coiled and curled around her, first hiding then displaying evidence of charred bodies while the rest of the area remained a blur.  Panic fueled her.  Drove her. Her steps never slowed._

_A cry for help, plaintive and lingering, broke through the silence with the same sharpness and clarity as a klaxon sending out an alert._

I know that voice! _Her steps faltered, but only momentarily._ Will!

_Drawing in sufficient breath was difficult, painful, worsened by distraction as her head darted around, her eyes searching frantically._ Will! _She needed to find him!_

_The faintest hint of muffled footsteps reached her ears.  Distant.  Behind her?  Back to running at a breakneck pace, she discounted the sound at first. Her attention focused solely on her brother._

_The sound sharpened. A crisp clackety-clacking, like heeled shoes against tile.  Or … shod hooves upon concrete?_

_“Keep running!” a voice screamed, echoing in her ears.  “Keep moving and they can’t attack you!”_

Attack? _she thought._  They?

_Hazarding a glance over her shoulder, Ryn’s eyes widened at the appearance of several horses bearing down on her.  Armored knights sat astride their muscular mounts, their flanks shimmering with sweat.  Reaching a full gallop, the knights lowered their lances, each pointing toward the same target -- her!_

_Instinct kicked in hard.  Ryn turned, pulling biotic power to herself as she prepared to hurtle herself toward them, thus closing the distance between herself and her enemy.  In one fell swoop, she would take them out like a bowling ball up against a rack of pins at the end of the alley …_

“Ryn, wake up!”

“ _Shit!_ ”  Bolting upward, Ryn cursed while heaving in a deep, awkward breath at the suddenness of being shaken from a deep sleep.  She drew her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and tilting her head to rest upon her knees.  The weight of Reyes’ arm across her back reminded her of his presence.  

“That must have been some dream,” he said quietly.  “Your biotics started to --”

Groaning, Ryn shook her head back and forth.  She kept her face to her knees so he wouldn’t see the embarrassment that flushed her cheeks.   _It’s been years since I did something like this!_  

“Bad dream?” he concluded.

“I … yeah, sort of, I think?” she managed.  Lifting her head, she attempted to focus across the room.  On the far wall was a place for them to hang their jackets when they weren’t in use and she now centered her attention on the half visible insignia on Reyes’ sleeve.  She knew what it was, of course: a patch of Anubis dating back to its historical origins on Earth millennia before.  A piece of his past that she was still sorting out, but also a part of him whether he explained it or not.  She guessed his Initiative call sign derived from his previous years as a smuggler, a connection he could bring with him to this galaxy.   _Funny he opted for that instead of a tattoo_ , she mused.   _Then again, it’s more difficult to hide a tattoo when you don’t want to be connected to something in particular._  She’d met an N7 once who had his designation on his back shoulder where it could still be hidden.  He’d also mentioned another who disregarded that and wore it on their neck.  

Ryn frowned …    _That horse … the knight … the lance …_  “Fucking hell!”  Tossing the sheets aside, Ryn launched herself off the mattress and paced back and forth at the foot of the bed.  

Reyes, right eyebrow lifted into a graceful arch, drawled lazily, “Was it something I said?”

His words stopped her, the hint of humor penetrating the chaos inside her head for just a moment and with a soft chuckle, she dropped to sit on the end of the mattress.  She ran her hands over her face, combing her fingers back through her loose hair.  “That tattoo,” she told him even as she turned to face him.  “I remember where I’ve seen it.”  

The arch lowered and Ryn recognized the more somber, serious look that took its place.  “I’m listening,” he said.

“When I was in basic, _years_ ago.  It’s a unit insignia in the Systems Alliance.  I don’t recall which one in particular, but it was an elite infantry group.  Our biotic unit hosted a war game with them,” she explained.  Sighing, she shook her head.  “It really can mean only one thing.”

“Many of the Initiative people are former Systems Alliance,” Reyes reminded her.  “Is it that surprising to find it on him?”

“That depends on who he is,” she replied.  “I suppose that could be the easy explanation, and it’s likely the one that makes the most sense, but ….”

“But?”

“When Will and I agreed to come here, Admirals Anderson and Hackett told us they would try to get some people into place to assist us.  When I met up with Will on the Nexus, that time you saw us, Will told me there were at least three others who had been recruited to our mission.  One was still on the Nexus with him, the other two had left.  Headed for Eos, he thought.”

Reyes shook his head.  “We all know how that settlement attempt went,” he said quietly.

Nodding, Ryn said, “Which is why one or both of them could have ended up here.”

“You really think there’s a chance this guy could be one of them?” Reyes countered.  “That he is one of your contacts?  I thought you said Will was the only one who knew you were here on Kadara?”

Drawing her lower lip between her teeth, Ryn nodded.  “Still, maybe he got word to them?  Or the other one back on the Nexus did?”  Sighing again, she shrugged.  “I don’t know.  Maybe you’re right -- maybe I’m just grasping at straws and this is just some huge coincidence.  Hell, so many of the Initiative people are former Alliance, who’s to say he’s one of our contacts at all ...”

He reached a hand out to her and Ryn took it.  She wasn’t surprised at the gentle tug that followed.  With a smile, she crawled back up the bed beside him.  His hand slipped up to frame her cheek and though his eyes took on that sultry, seductive look he knew she couldn’t resist, there was sincerity behind his words.  “Time will tell, but I won’t deny that I hope it’s simply a coincidence as you say.”

Leaning in toward him, Ryn met his lips.  The kiss was deep, warm, and sent shivers skittering down her back and through her arms and legs.  “Mmm?”  It was the best she could do to pose a question just then.

He guided her to straddle him, easing her closer so he could still kiss along her jaw.  “If he is indeed one of your people,” he said between kisses, “whoever killed him could come after you next.”

Ryn froze.  Sitting upright, she stared down at him.  “You … Shit!  Do you think it could be?” she asked.

“I think it is one possibility among many,” he replied.  His hand lowered to hers, capturing it and squeezing gently.  “As I said, time will tell.  But, if they come after you, they will have to get through me and the rest of our group first.”  

A lazy smile curled at his lips and as possessive as his words sounded, Ryn knew they meant more than that.  She found a home here, with him and the rest of the smugglers.  They would give their lives to protect her, just as she would do the same for them.  Ryn’s lips curved to match his.  That was something she could live with.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muses have finally decided it was time to hit post-Nano burnout stage.  This one is lasting longer than most previous ones.  I do intend to finish this story (and most of the rest is written and is now at the betaing stage), but my usual frantic ‘I have too many ideas in my head that need to get out onto paper!’ stage that usually results in 6K+ words in one day seems to have passed for the time being.  I’m not saying I won’t come back and write on other fics (including a follow up one to this), but it will take longer.
> 
> In the meantime, hope you enjoy the latest installment!

 

As promised, Reyes kept Ryn distracted the rest of the evening.  When morning came they parted ways for a while.  Despite the current state of chaos in her personal life, Reyes still had business to attend.  And if truth be told, a certain level of relief eased her mind that he didn’t expect her to keep up her duties just now.  Its counterpart, guilt, came along for the ride as well, but Ryn shoved it away to deal with later.    

“I have something you can do for me, if you like?” Reyes said casually as they dressed.

Ryn tugged her vest into place over her shirt before turning to face him.  Arms raised over her head, fingers rapidly weaving the blonde lengths into a thick braid down her back, she nodded.  “Of course.  What is it?”

He ducked out of her line of sight as she tied off the end of the braid then twisted it around itself at the base of her neck and pinned it into place.  Reyes returned and handed her a datapad.  “Information on our cargo for our next run to Voeld,” he explained.  “Logan is supervising the load-up.  I’ve made a few minor changes, but they are important ones.  Would you see that he gets this?”

Out of habit, Ryn scanned pad.  With a nod, she leaned up on her toes and pressed a light kiss to his lips.  “Of course, I will,” she promised.  “And after that?”

Reyes chuckled, eyes sparkling in mischief.  Ryn melted into a puddle of goo inside, and grinned back at him for no reason she could think of when he reached up to tweak her cheek with his thumb and forefinger.  “I’m sure we can think of something to keep you … occupied later.” 

Ryn blushed -- how easily he could still pull that reaction from her! -- and his laughter took on a deeper, richer quality.  “Riiiight,” she replied, swallowing hard and suddenly feeling overheated.  _Is it hot in here or just me?_  She stepped back and turned toward the door.  “I’ll just ….”  Her tongue slipped between her lips to moisten the sudden dryness.  His eyes followed the movement and he winked.  Ryn’s breath caught tight, making speech difficult.  Clearing her throat, she managed, “I’ll, um, get going now.”

She made it out of the room without further comment from him which, as she saw it, was a feat in itself.  The halls leading out to the docks of the Port itself were mostly empty at this hour, and Ryn hustled to make certain she didn’t run into anyone who might notice the added flush to her complexion.  Hopefully, by the time she found Logan it would be back to normal.

Shortly after Sloane gained control of Kadara, Reyes claimed and started paying rent on a housing unit their group used as a barracks.  Located just off the markets, it was a small dive that easily housed a dozen or so of their people whenever they were in port.  And though located in one of the less savory areas where the Outcasts could be a problem, they never gave any of Reyes’ people a problem.  Whether returning at off hours or they simply worked too late for a safe journey back to Draullir, the building was available for use by their people.  

Ryn headed in that direction pausing only to purchase four small meat pies from a street vendor.  “Thanks!” she told the man, popping one into her mouth whole as she turned away because she was starving.  She continued on across the open market area while nibbling on a second.

Entering the barracks a few minutes later, Ryn was greeted with waves and shouts from familiar faces.  She nodded her own greetings back, asking, “Anyone seen Logan?”

“Check the back room,” Amultus suggested.  “I think he was sending a message back to Draullir.”

Sure enough, when Ryn stepped through the doorway, she found Logan pushing himself away from the small communications unit.  “Fancy meeting you here,” he said by way of greeting.

Ryn chuckled and tossed him the datapad first then handed over the two other meat pies.  “Not burgers, but they’ll have to do for now.”

Chuckling, Logan took a bite from one before placing his Stetson on his head.  “Thank you kindly!”  He scanned the datapad as he chewed; his only response a nod when he finished.  “You can tell the Boss I’ve got it under control when you see him,” he promised.  He took another bite of the pie.  “Where are you off to now?”

Ryn shrugged.  “Nowhere special.  Where are you headed?”

“Docks, where else?” he replied with a wide grin.  “Care to give us a ‘hand’ loading up the ship?”

Ryn snorted, but followed him out through the barracks onto the street.  “Not very subtle, Logan,” she murmured.  Ever since he and the others found out about her biotics, they took to teasing her about using them to help speed up the loading process.  Some were a bit more sneaky about their intentions than others.  Logan wouldn’t know sneak even if it came up behind him and bit him on the arse.

“You enjoy it and you know it,” he countered in an easy drawl.  

They were just crossing the market district when the flashing neon of _Kralla’s Song_ caught Ryn’s eye.  A sudden thought struck her, and she reached a hand out catching Logan by the arm.  “Hang on a sec.  I need to ask to Umi something.”

His response was an overly dramatic sigh, but a wink reassured her he would follow without complaint.  

It didn’t matter that it was early morning, the interior of _Kralla’s Song_ was still lit up as bright as always.  There were fewer patrons around, and those who were there appeared to be snoozing off their booze.  Still, Umi was at her usual spot behind the bar.  With a smile of greeting, Ryn sidled up and asked, “Hey, Umi.  Got a minute?”

The asari bartender glanced up, her hands busily wiping down the counters at the same time.  “We’re closed,” she murmured.

Ryn chuckled.  “Not here for a drink,” she promised.  “I have a question.”

Umi snorted in wry amusement.  “Depending on the question, that could cost you,” she warned.

Ryn rested her left arm on the surface and dropped her chin into her open palm.  “How much?”

Umi held her gaze.  “Ask your question and I’ll tell you after,” she finally responded.

Ryn straightened up  a small smile toying at her lips.  She really liked Umi, even when the asari was trying to be hard-nosed.  “I’m trying to find some information about a guy who’s been around town,” she explained.  “He’s about this tall --”  Ryn reached over and grabbed Logan.  She marked a spot with her hand just above Logan’s shoulders so Umi could see easily, “-- dark eyes and has a tattoo on his neck.”  She pointed to the area on the left side of her own. 

Umi shrugged.  “I might have.  Describe the tat.”

Peeking through half slitted eyes, Ryn murmured, “Umi, are you leading me on?”  She giggled when the asari simply arched a brow in return.  “Alright, alright.  As best as I can recall, it’s a picture of a horse -- a four legged animal from Earth that --”

“I know what a horse is,” Umi replied in a bored voice.

Logan snickered softly, but Ryn heard him and opted to ignore it.  “Right.  Anyway, a horse with a rider on its back.  He’s holding a long lance or sword of some kind,” Ryn finished.  “The man sporting the tat has a darkish complexion, but the design shows up easily against his skin.”

Before Umi could respond, the door to _Kralla’s Song_ opened and raised voices could be heard.  Ryn couldn’t distinguish exactly what was being said, but the voices were clearly agitated.  She spared a quick look over at Logan.

Though he appeared as if he might protest, he nodded instead.  “Something’s going on somewhere,” he muttered before striding across the room and up the stairs.  “I’ll be right back.”

Ryn turned her attention fully back to Umi.  “So, the guy with the tat?”

“The horse one?” Umi repeated.  Ryn nodded.  “Yeah, someone came in here a couple of weeks ago with ink like that.  Nothing really special about him, as I recall.  Ragtag armor that had some history to it, if the scorch marks and scars on it were any indication.  Ordered whiskey like most of you humans do. Tried to make conversation with him, but he just shrugged it off.  From what I understood, he was looking for someone.”

Ryn frowned.  “Did he say who?”

Umi shook her head.  “Nope, and I didn’t ask.  Still, he came by several days in a row, like he had a meeting planned.  I finally suggested he try _Tartarus_ because he clearly wasn’t finding who he was looking for in here.  He said thanks and left.  That was the last I saw of him.”

The door to _Kralla’s Song_ whooshed open again.  “Hey, Ryn,” Logan hollered inside, a hint of urgency in his tone, “you’re gonna want to see this.”

Ryn swallowed past sudden dread.  “What is it?”

“Some sort of procession,” Logan said.  “Someone the Outcasts took prisoner and they’re taking ‘em to Sloane’s HQ.”

“I heard about that,” Umi replied.  She set the cloth aside and exited from behind the bar.  

Ryn followed the asari up the stairs.  “Heard what?”

“Sloane thinks someone here on Kadara was feeding information back to the Nexus,” Umi explained.  “Intel about her and the Outcasts.  I heard her and Kaetus talking about it when I was serving drinks there last time.  He said something about the culprits being Collective, but Sloane seemed pretty certain it was someone else.”

An alarm in the back of Ryn’s head started to blare a warning.   _Nexus …_  

Logan held the door open for them and Ryn stepped out into the market with Umi.  As the late morning skies shone down bright and harsh over the port, the gathered crowd lining the main walkway between the docks and Outcast HQ hummed with tension.  Sloane wasn’t above public display of those who displeased her, and the last time she’d staged a procession like this was when the heads of kett were put out on spikes.  

Unease continued to stalk Ryn, tensing up her shoulders and tightening her back.  When added to what Umi told her, Ryn’s inner calm took a beating.  Around them, the gathered crowd shouted as the procession moved, their words filled with open irritation.  

The sound levels thrust suddenly upward around them, like a bubble with too much air, and the resultant wave of noise enveloped the area.  

“There he is, poor bastard.”

Ryn barely caught Logan’s words above the din.  “Where?” she asked.  He had nearly a foot advantage in height and both a turian and an angara blocked her view.  

“Move over here,” Umi suggested, taking a step back and trading places with Ryn.

She accepted the change in position with a certain amount of dread.  Less than a second later, her worst fears were realized.  “ _Oh shit!_ ”  Both Umi and Logan formed ranks around Ryn in concern, but everyone else appeared too distracted to have heard.  “It’s him!”

“Him?”  Logan echoed her out of habit.  A moment later, recognition hit.  “Shit!  Ryn, don’t do anything -- I’ll go get the Boss.”  

He turned and was gone before Ryn could say a word.

“Who is ‘him?’” Umi asked.

Ryn’s green gaze was locked onto the pair of Outcast guards escorting the man through the market.  His hands were bound at his wrists and his clothing and his Nexus Security uniform sleeve, ripped and dirtied, hung loosely off his right arm.  A quick glance at his face alerted Ryn to darker bruising around his right eye.  But those were only the visual marks.  The ones someone like Sloane would _want_ to be seen.  Who knew what else hid beneath the surface, just out of sight?  

Biting her lip hard, Ryn ignored the metallic taste of blood that seeped slowly onto the tip of her tongue.  Will would have fought back once he realized he was under attack, of that much she was absolutely certain.  It was ingrained in their blood, being the children of a cop.  Dad taught them not only how to use weapons, but made certain they could defend themselves with their hands, fists, and feet, too.  But, depending how many Outcasts he’d had to fight, Will most certainly would have been outnumbered.  He wouldn’t have stood a chance.  Unlike his twin, he didn’t have the added benefit of biotics.  And Sloane’s people, Ryn knew, didn’t believe in mercy. 

“My brother,” she replied to Umi.  “I was told he went missing off the Nexus -- kidnapped.  They -- the Outcasts must have done it!”

Startled, the asari glanced over at her.  “Why would they think your brother ...?”

Ryn shook her head sharply.  “I don’t _know_!” she rasped.  “By all rights, they shouldn’t even know he _is_ my brother!”  Covering her face, she scrubbed hard and thought.  “A friend warned me he’d disappeared, but no one knew at whose hand or for what reason.”  She chewed her lip again and had to physically force herself to keep from moving toward Will.  Unfortunately, worry was distraction enough to make that extremely difficult.  “Shit!” she burst out in a vent of frustration.  “Why the _hell_ do they want him?  How did they even _find_ him?”   _Will!_

A hand settled on her shoulder pulling Ryn from her worries briefly.  Turning, she found Umi eying her closely.  “Sloane will want to question him, if she follows her usual procedures,” the asari said quietly.  “She takes great joy in that, for whatever reason.  She probably likes to watch them squirm, or maybe it gives her a power trip or something, I don’t know.  What I _do_ know is she will do it in front of a carefully selected audience.”

Absently, Ryn nodded, but a moment later she frowned.  Side-eyeing the asari, she tried to focus on what wasn’t being said, but after a moment she shook her head again.  Her attention was far too split at the moment for her to succeed.  “What …?  Umi, what are you saying?”

Sighing, the asari’s gaze dropped to the ground.  The crowds around them were starting to disburse now that the procession had moved closer to Sloane’s HQ.  “She makes a big production out of it,” Umi said leading Ryn back inside _Kralla’s Song_.  “It’s a warning as much as a social event for her.”

Ryn nodded again.  Anyone who’d been on Kadara at the time remembered in clear detail how Sloane had dealt with the kett.  A slight tremble worked across her shoulders at the thought that her brother could be Sloane’s next victim to suffer the same.  It was a sobering thought.  Chewing at the inside corner of her lip, Ryn forced those thoughts to the background and centered her attention on the bartender.  “Okay?”

“She’ll want me there to serve drinks to those gathered.”  

Umi’s eyes connected with Ryn’s again, and this time Ryn found an unexpectedly hard edge, enough to make her wince.   _Something happened.  Sloane did something to you, or someone close to you._  

“Look, I don’t know how or why you and your brother got involved in all of this,” Umi said with intensity, “and to be honest, I really don’t care.  All I know is I’m not going to watch another innocent person die because of her.”

Ryn’s breath snagged roughly.   _Am I reading you right, Umi?  Are you suggesting … what I think you’re suggesting?  You don’t even really know anything about me, let alone Will._  

It was a risk, but one Ryn wasn’t about to pass on either.  “How?” she asked simply.

“Rumor has it you’re biotic,” Umi said.  

Ryn nodded.   _No sense in hiding it now._  

“I thought so.  You have that look.  Plus, I saw you that day those two idiots went at each other in the _Song_.”

Though that left her wondering, Ryn asked instead, “You have something in mind?”

“If you can get inside Sloane’s headquarters when she puts your brother on display for all to see,” Umi replied, “I might just be able to help you without giving myself away.”

A spark of hope flared inside Ryn’s chest for a moment before bursting.   _How can they not know you helped me?_  “And if you do?”

Umi snorted.  “At least those Outcast chumps won’t be cheating me out of drinks in my own club anymore.”

Ryn winced.  “Umi --”

The asari cut her off with a hard glare.  “Call it payback,” she said.  Then she grinned.  “And you’ll owe me next time you come in.”

Ryn nodded.  She’d come to know Umi pretty well since her arrival on Kadara, and if there was one thing she was sure of it was that the bartender meant what she said.  “I think I’ll owe you far longer than that,” she murmured.  Taking a deep breath, she nodded her agreement.  “Thanks.”

“I’ll get word to you as soon as I know anything,” Umi finished.  She glanced around.  “As for now, I’d better get back inside before someone thinks drinks are on the house.”

Ryn stepped away from her, moving into the shadows to the side of the club.  Leaning against the wall of the building, she ran her hands over her face, considering everything that had just happened.   _There just might be a way._

 

~ n ~

 

“I won’t waste my breath and ask you not to do this,” Reyes told her, a hint of anger or maybe desperation adding color to the words, “because I know you won’t listen.”

Sighing, Ryn shook her head.  “It isn’t that I won’t listen,” she argued.  “Will is my brother.  You know that!  I have to find out why Sloane has him.  I have to get him out of there!”

Their room was small, close, and Ryn suspected he’d brought her here for that very reason.  He spun around on his heel to face her now, anger flaring in his dark eyes.  “And what about you?” he demanded, his voice harsh and low.  “Have you considered this might be some sort of trap to get at you?”

Ryn snorted softly but nodded.  “What else could it be?” she countered.  “Dad used to say, ‘There is no greater danger than underestimating your enemy _._ ’”  Leaning toward him, she added, “I always go into battle believing my enemy is at least as smart as I am.”

“Battle, is it?  Do you intend to walk away from this one?”

Looking into his eyes as he spoke, Ryn caught the smallest flicker, the tiniest hint of the truth behind his words, and any irritation instantly bled from her.   _You’re afraid._  Not really a surprise after her allergy adventure, but to witness it up close like this when he apparently went to lengths to hide it from her left her a bit winded.  

Her hand gently caressed along his cheek.  “Reyes,” she murmured softly.

“You can’t go alone, Ryn,” he insisted, grabbing her hand and lowering it.  “Give me a day, maybe two, and we will have a plan to --”

She shook her head.  “This is Sloane Kelly we’re talking about.  She won’t wait that long, and you know it as well as I do.”  This time she raised her hand between them and pressed it against his chest.  Even through his clothing, the warmth from his body seeped into her skin.  It was reassuring.  “I promise, I will --”

He caught her wrist and held it tightly, his eyes flaring again.  “Don’t!” he hissed.  “Don’t make me promises you can’t keep!”

Ryn sighed softly, she bowed her head.  “I fully intend to keep it,” she announced softly.  “You still owe me an answer to a very important question, and I have every intention of collecting.”  Lifting her head, she met his gaze and smiled warmly.  “But I have to help Will first.  I know you understand that, Reyes.  Please, don’t ask me to stay out of this when I am the only one who can --”

“Why are you the only one?” he asked.  “Let the rest of us help you!”

Ryn inhaled sharply, the sting of his rebuke finally providing clarity.  She pulled her lip between her teeth and tilted her head slightly to the left.  For so long, she’d been on her own -- in the Alliance, in Andromeda.  It had taken a long while before she considered Reyes’ group as _family_ , and yet she did.   _So, why not use that ‘family’ to my advantage?_  

“What do you have in mind?” she asked.

Though it did not leave him completely, tension bled out of Reyes.  Internally, Ryn winced.  He was concerned for her.  She expected that, and if the direction of their relationship was heading where she thought, she could be truthful and say she hoped for it.  It was a two-way street, whether he knew it or not.  But here was the proof that she had been so focused on her brother she’d shut Reyes and the others out. 

“We’ll find an access point into Sloane’s HQ for you,” he announced, “a way to get you in quietly, but you should also have someone with you when you face her.”

Ryn shook her head.  “I can’t,” she whispered.  

“Ryn --!”

She moved her fingers to cover his lips to silence him.  “Look, it isn’t that I don’t _want_ your help,” she told him.  “Trust me, I would love to have some backup going into the lion’s den like this.  But the plain fact is, I have an idea how I can get Will out.”  She smiled at him.  “In order to succeed, I need to go alone.” 

Her eyes locked onto his, pleading with him silently.  One moment they were dark, a hard edge firmly entrenched as she waited for his counter argument.  And the next, they softened.  She blinked to make sure she wasn’t seeing what she wanted to see.  The creases around his eyes eased and Reyes chuckled.  “Oh, this ought to be good,” he murmured, one hand rising to cup the back of her head. 

Ryn nodded, a soft smile curving at her lips.   _He isn’t going to stop me!_  Closing the distance between them, she reached up to trace her fingers along the side of his jaw.  Her smile widened when she felt a small tremor just beneath his skin.  “It will be,” she promised before leaning up on her toes and pressing her lips against his.


End file.
